Corrompu
by LaVieilleBique
Summary: Ce qu'il faut savoir sur Draco Malfoy, c'est qu'il est immature. De plus il n'aime pas prendre de décision par lui même. Et surtout il aime le pouvoir. Potter, quant à lui, découvre qu'il aime prendre des décisions.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde. Ceci est ma première histoire.

alors quelques précisions. Je pense qu'on pourra la qualifier de PWP

c'est indubitablement un slash. Deux hommes. Voir plus. Peut-être même moins. Avec du sexe. Beaucoup. Et gros. Très gros. Ou pas. Pas de sexe hein ! Pas qui soit pas gros !  
En gros viendra ce qui viendra mais ne jouez pas les étonnés avec moi. Attendez-vous au pire et ne venez pas vous plaindre.

Évidemment Harry Potter est à JKR et pas à moi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture j'espère. Ce sera au minimum un TS. Peut-être plus selon les réactions.

 **NOTE : AVERTISSEMENT A LIRE ABSOLUMENT**

Mes lemons (pour cette fic du moins) seront durs et très très détaillés, une majeure partie des chapitres à venir en contiendront, et des longs, car c'est ainsi que va évoluer leur relation et surtout par ce biais que Potter se dévoilera. L'histoire va évoluer de smut à porn pour revenir à fluffy à la fin en passant par des combats épiques. Je ne voulais pas dévoiler l'intrigue, j'avais peur de trop en dire mais pour finir j'ai apparemment fait l'inverse.

Merci beaucoup à Bichtouille pour sa relecture et ses conseils.

0oo0

Ce qu'il faut savoir sur Draco Malfoy, c'est qu'il est un garçon immature. Il se donne de grands airs pour ressembler à son père, un puissant, rusé et dangereux seigneur mais lorsque des décisions se présentent à lui, Draco s'en remet systématiquement à plus puissant que lui. Pendant les quinze premières années de sa vie Draco s'en est remis à son père, puis lorsque ce dernier fut envoyée en prison Draco se tourna vers le seigneur des ténèbres. Avec fierté, il annonça au monde son allégeance pour le puissant mage noir. Affichant tout l'orgueil que lui inspirait sa condition de plus jeune mangemort du Lord noir.

Draco ne prêta que peu d'attention aux objections de sa mère, lui assurant que c'était là leur chance de retrouver leurs positions suite aux désagrément que son père avait rencontré. Que le lord noir lui accordait déjà une mission de la plus haute importance pour preuve de son estime et de sa confiance en ses capacités. C'est ainsi qu'à la rentrée en 6eme année à Poudlard, Draco ne put s'empêcher de glisser des allusions, pas si subtiles que ça, sur sa nouvelle condition à ses camarades de Serpentard. Et évidemment, Draco pris un malin plaisir à parader, comme le puissant seigneur qu'il s'imaginait être, devant son rival de toujours… Potter.

Il lui cassa le nez dans le train lorsqu'il l'eu à sa merci sous Petrificus, et surtout pas sous Stupefix, Draco voulait que Potter soit conscient de ses faits et gestes et qu'il puisse l'écouter. Mais il ne poussa pas plus loin que ça ses brutalités, même s'il aurait pu faire pire cela ne lui traversa pas l'esprit. Draco, bien malgré lui, était subjugué par la force de Potter, c'était un fait inconscient mais qui régissait les interactions entre lui et Potter. Draco ne prêtait à personne d'autre qu'à Potter une attention aussi poussé. Lui-même ne s'en rendait pas compte, c'était juste comme ça, si Potter avait été une fille, Draco lui aurait tiré les tresses. Et Potter le lui rendait bien.

Donc durant cette 6eme année de scolarité à Poudlard, Draco avait pour mission de tuer Dumbledore pour satisfaire son maître. Si le fait de s'en remettre à quelqu'un était plaisant, ainsi que le sentiment d'appartenance que lui procurait la marque, Draco n'appréciait pas du tout l'apparence du Lord. Un puissant seigneur se devait d'être de belle apparence se disait Draco, comme son père. Il considérait d'ailleurs que ce dernier aurait fait un meilleur Lord noir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus beau, plus charismatique, plus viril. De plus Draco aurait eu une meilleure position au sein des mangemorts, actuellement le dernier sur l'échelon de ceux qui valaient quelque chose (il vaudrait toujours plus qu'un stupide loup garou comme Greyback). Si son père avait été le seigneur noir, Draco aurait été un prince. On se serait agenouillé devant lui pour pouvoir entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Il aurait eu de l'influence sur beaucoup de monde, pas seulement sur ses camarades de Serpentard, comme il avait toujours eu grâce à l'influence de son père.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois l'année avancée et deux tentatives de meurtres contre Dumbledore ayant échouées que Draco se rendit compte que le Lord se moquait de lui et comptait sur son échec dans sa mission pour le tuer. Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde il se laissa aller face à cette révélation et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Des grosses et épaisses larmes qui inondaient son visage. Draco ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un était entré dans les toilettes et l'observait. Ce ne fut que lorsque Mimi couina de surprise qu'il releva le visage et vit Potter à trois pas de lui. Potter qui était désormais plus grand et plus large que lui. Devoir lever les yeux pour regarder Potter était un vrai supplice pour Draco. Potter avait un regard insondable et Draco, ayant déjà un sentiment d'humiliation dû à la stature de Potter, ne put supporter que celui-ci le voit dans un tel état de faiblesses et en vienne à se moquer de lui. Les yeux pleins de larmes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure de rage, Draco donna tout l'élan qu'il pouvait à son bras afin d'envoyer avec le plus de force possible sa main dans la gueule de ce sale con de balafré.

Mais Potter avait toujours eu de meilleur reflexe que lui. C'est ce qui en faisait un si bon attrapeur. Il lui attrapa le poignet d'une main et serra, il serra vraiment fort. De son autre main, Draco essaya de défaire l'emprise de Potter mais celui-ci n'eut même pas l'air de se rendre compte des vaines tentatives de Draco pour se libérer et serra juste plus fort. La douleur irradia dans le corps de Draco et ses genoux ployèrent devant Potter. Il fixait à présent sa main prisonnière et l'autre qui griffait sans merci sa geôlière. De sa main libre, Potter agrippa les cheveux à l'arrière du crâne de Draco et tira d'un coup sec afin de pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux.

De nouvelles larmes inondaient le visage de Draco, des larmes de douleur et d'humiliation. Il voulut détourner les yeux pour s'épargner un peu. Conserver un minimum de dignité mais ce fut sans compter son bourreau.

\- « Regarde-moi dans les yeux Malfoy. » La voix dure et autoritaire provoqua un frisson à Draco. Du haut du crâne, là où l'impitoyable main le retenait, jusqu'au bas des reins et il se senti obligé d'obéir. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait chez Potter. Ses yeux habituellement verts, avaient à présent une teinte rouge. Ou pas… peut-être était-ce seulement la douleur qu'il ressentait à la tête et au poignet qui couvrait sa propre vision d'un voile rouge.

Potter le força à se relever en tirant sur ses cheveux puis le balança face à un lavabo, se plaçant derrière lui, s'appuyant sur lui et si Draco voulait rester droit il devait se maintenir fort de sa main libre contre le miroir en face et contracter durement ses abdominaux pour qu'ils le soutienne. Puis Potter s'écrasa encore plus lourdement contre le dos de Draco, relâcha son poignet et de sa main libre, le délesta de sa baguette. Draco ne pouvait que se retenir au lavabo s'il ne voulait pas finir le visage écrasé sur la glace les reflétant.

Ce n'est que lorsque son bourreau lança un sort de silence en criant à Mimi de « Fermer sa gueule, merde ! » qu'il se rendit compte qu'effectivement celle-ci n'avait pas arrêter de couiner des paroles qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter. Une fois le silence en place, Potter approcha son visage de la nuque de Draco, renifla légèrement puis continua en direction de sa joue. Draco pouvait les voir, joue contre joue, se regardant dans les yeux à travers la vieille glace ébréchée. Potter avait toujours le regard dur, maintenant le visage de Draco, encore strié de larmes, quelque peu incliné vers l'arrière.

\- « Je vais te pardonner ta tentative de baffe Malfoy car je suppose que tes larmes signifient que tu te rends compte que tu as fait de mauvais choix jusqu'ici. Et que tu ne te trouve pas dans le bon camp. N'est-ce pas ? » un petit sourire en coin fit son apparition sur les lèvres du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécût. Potter lâcha sa tête et attrapa son autre poignet qu'il se mit à serrer fort également.

\- « Peut-être que je pourrais aller voir Dumbledore pour toi, lui dire de vous protéger ta mère et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » Draco écarquilla les yeux, fixant Potter et son étrange regard vert-rouge.

\- « Je suis sûr qu'il le ferait pour moi si je lui demandais. Tu voudrais que je le fasse Draco ? ».

Ce dernier hocha fébrilement la tête, oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait, qu'on le protège sa mère et lui ainsi que son père à sa sortie de prison.

\- « Mon père… » souffla Draco.

\- « Comment ? je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien entendu Malfoy ? tu voudrais qu'on protège ton père également ? » Draco continua désespérément d'acquiescer. Potter renifla de nouveau la nuque de Draco, puis la base de son cou à la courbe de son épaule.

\- « Et j'aurais quoi, moi, en échange Malfoy ? » Draco se crispa un instant. Il sut avec certitude que sa réponse changerait son avenir. Déterminerait sa vie future.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Ok me revoilà. Donc le premier chapitre était un peu court mais c'était un prologue et je dois dire que j'avais très envie de couper à ce moment-là de la scène. En espérant que ça vous ai plus et donné l'envie de lire la suite.

0o0o0o0o0o0

 _\- « Et j'aurais quoi, moi, en échange Malfoy ? » Draco se crispa un instant. Il sut avec certitude que sa réponse changerait son avenir. Déterminerait sa vie future._

\- « Que veux-tu Potter ? »

Faire parler le brun semblait être une bonne idée pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il était prêt à offrir. Il avait l'impression que son bourreau avait déjà une idée derrière la tête mais jamais Potter n'avait agi de la sorte avec lui. Avec un tel contrôle de soi, une telle emprise sur lui et sur Draco.

\- « Je veux tout Malfoy. Pas seulement ce que tu me donneras, mais absolument tout ce que je pourrais te prendre. Et ne te méprends pas, je ne parle pas de choses matérielles. » Potter appuya ses propos en poussant son bassin contre les fesses rondes de Draco. Fesses qui ne bougèrent absolument pas même quand une dureté pulsante se fit un nid entre leurs globes.

\- « Est-ce que tu comprends ce qui t'attends Malfoy ? Ça pourra être doux… » il lécha du bout de sa langue en pointe le cou de Draco qui retint un geignement mais qui ne put empêcher ses fesses de se coller plus fort au bassin de Potter.

Toutes ces sensations étaient nouvelles pour Draco. Dans une famille de sang pur on attend, si ce n'est le mariage, au moins les fiançailles pour pouvoir coucher avec quelqu'un. C'est ce que sa mère lui rabâchait sans arrêt et, merci Merlin, il n'avait jamais tenu de telle conversation avec son père. Et même si ses hormones le travaillaient un peu ce n'était pas bien grave car à la sortie de Poudlard il allait rencontrer sa fiancée. Si cette tradition était suivie par la grande majorité des familles de sang pur conservatrices, les plus chanceux étant les jeunes gens fiancés dès leurs tendres enfances à des futurs camarades de classes.

Donc même si la plupart des Serpentards étaient à la diète forcée, d'autres avaient buffet libre et ne se gênaient pas pour nargués leurs malheureux collègues. Evidemment, Draco ne pensa même pas aux Serpentards dont les parents se fichaient de cette tradition, surtout pour les garçons, ainsi qu'aux trois quarts restants de l'école composé de famille sorcière non conservatrice, d'étudiants s'en fichant royalement et de sang de bourbes. Une violente morsure à la nuque le ramena dans le présent.

\- « … Ou dur. » la voix qui avait été caressante se fit plus prédatrice. Une promesse de jeu entre le chat et la souris et dont l'issue de cette danse ne serait pas forcement folichonne pour cette dernière. Potter continua à lui grignoter la peau tout en suçotant. S'il avait su, Draco n'aurais jamais desserré sa cravate ni ouvert les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Ça laissait bien trop d'accès à ce satané vampire de Gryffondor qui allait lui laisser des marques. Des marques d'appartenance…

\- « Ou... Oui, Potter. Je… C'est d'a… D'accord. » Le balbutiement pitoyable qui sortit de la bouche de Draco le fit rougir. C'était clairement montrer à Potter l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Lui montrer que ce dernier l'avait, en si peu de temps, transformé en une loque frémissante, bégayante et demandeuse pour plus. Les mains du brun, qui depuis un moment lui écrasaient les poignets, le relâchèrent. L'une d'elle se posa sur le torse de Draco, le caressant doucement puis passant certains doigts entres les boutons fermés de la chemise pour pouvoir atteindre la peau nue en dessous. Pour pouvoir atteindre un téton et le presser doucement. La seconde main revient dans les cheveux de Draco et lui tira la tête en arrière, à nouveau afin que son bourreau puisse lui parler directement à l'oreille, ses lèvres effleurant la peau et son souffle se perdant dans le pavillon du Serpentard.

\- « D'accord pour QUOI, Malfoy ? Pour te donner à moi ? Pour tout me laisser te prendre ? Pour m'appartenir jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de toi ? Que je sois… ton maître ? Alors _d'accord_ pour quoi ?! » le ton, d'abord interrogatif était passé à lascif mais la dernière question était brute, dur. Clairement Potter attendait sa soumission.

\- « Pour tout… Tout ce que tu voudras. »

\- « Pour tout ce que vous voudrez, _Maître_. » devant le regard d'incompréhension de Draco, Potter répéta plus fermement.

\- « Pour tout ce que **_vous voudrez, Maître_**. »

Draco sut, c'était sa dernière porte de sortie, la dernière étape avant le basculement de sa vie. Même s'il se rendait compte du changement colossal que cette décision pouvait entrainer dans sa vie il ne se rendit pas réellement compte de ce qu'il acceptait de donner à Potter. Si facilement, si vite, si inconsciemment. Draco Malfoy est un garçon immature, ses seize années d'existences ne lui donne pas, à ce moment précis, le recul nécessaire pour comprendre. De plus Draco Malfoy n'aime pas prendre de décision et aime s'en remettre à plus puissant que lui. Alors Draco Malfoy, en ce jour si banal pour le reste du monde mais si particulier pour lui, dit :

\- « Pour tout ce que vous voudrez, Maître ».

La légère lueur rouge dans les yeux de Potter sembla s'intensifier. Son bassin écrasa Draco contre le lavabo au point de lui faire mal. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le blond au point de lui tirer un nouveau gémissement de douleur. Le brun mordit de nouveau Draco au cou puis se mit à sucer intensément. Finalement, la brute relâcha tout puis posa ses mains simplement sur les hanches de sa nouvelle acquisition, reculant légèrement son corps afin de créer un léger espace entre eux même si la chaleur du corps du bourreau continuait d'irradier de chaleur derrière sa victime. Tout dans sa position indiquait à Draco une tension, et pas une agréable tension. Les traits du visage de Potter, qu'il pouvait observer grâce au reflet du miroir, lui firent penser que les secondes à venir n'allaient pas être agréables pour lui.

\- « Alors je suis ton Maître Malfoy ? Ton Maître unique, celui à qui tu offres toute ta personne ? »

Draco frissonna de peur. Potter, d'un mouvement vif, se recula encore, attrapa le bras de Malfoy et d'une brusque secousse le retourna pour qu'ils soient face à face. Il lui attrapa le col et le poussa brusquement en arrière. Les reins de Draco heurtèrent le lavabo. Décidemment, entre ses poignets bleuis, son cou ravagé et maintenant ça, Potter l'aurait plus marqué en seulement quelques minutes que le Lord en plus d'un an. Des marques éphémères que son nouveau maître voudrait certainement renouveler. Draco ne sut pas si cette pensée lui procura un frisson d'espoir ou de désespoir. Les mains du brun s'activèrent à remonter la manche de sa chemise haut sur son avant-bras, dévoilant la marque maudite.

Son nouveau maître observa la marque de l'ancien d'un œil dur et froid.

\- « Alors ? »

\- « Maître, je vous assure que… » Potter le coupa dans sa tirade en éclatant de rire.

\- « Allons Malfoy ne panique pas comme ça. Je savais très bien que tu avais prêté allégeance à quelqu'un d'autre que moi en premier lieu. »

Il eut un sourire condescendant face au soulagement évident de Draco.

\- « Même si je suppose que vous n'avez pas notre petit arrangement tous les deux, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? »

Pour clarifier ce que sous entendait l'expression _petit arrangement_ , il appuya son bassin à la dureté toujours pulsante contre celle de Draco. Celui-ci rougit et nia énergiquement de la tête. « Et c'est très bien comme ça Malfoy. Je t'interdis de te faire toucher par quiconque que moi à partir de maintenant. Voilà comment les choses vont se dérouler, surtout écoute moi bien je ne me répèterais pas, et si d'aventure je te surprenais à briser mes règles… » Potter se mit à écraser le bras de Draco qu'il tenait toujours.

\- « Tu vas vivre ta vie comme si notre conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu et comme si notre petit arrangement n'existait pas, compris ? Tu feras tout ce que tu avais prévu pour satisfaire les demandes de l'Autre, hormis des choses… _physiques_ … bien entendu. Tu agiras comme si tu lui appartenais toujours même si tu sais que tes actions pourraient me causer du tort. Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, c'est mon affaire. Néanmoins garde toujours, ancré dans ton esprit, à qui tu appartiens réellement. Qui est ton véritable Maître. Fais profil bas un minimum et incite tes parents à faire de même. Je t'assure que si tu suis mes ordres, tes parents et toi, vous serez en sécurité jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Et lorsque celle-ci arrivera, tes parents ne subiront pas les conséquences de leurs choix stupides et toi… Toi tu ramperas jusqu'aux pieds de ton Maître afin de l'honorer. » Le blond était totalement bouleversé par cet homme sûr de lui, à la voix grave, viril et dont le charisme et la puissance exsudaient par tous les pores de sa peau. Mais où donc était passé l'idiot de balafré maigrelet et plus petit que lui de l'an dernier ? Pouvait-on changer aussi rapidement en un seul été ?

\- « Allons y maintenant Draco, sauvons les apparences. » Potter lui rendit sa baguette, lui assena un violent coup au ventre qui lui refit monter les larmes aux yeux et recula jusqu'à la porte d'entrée des toilettes en le fixant dans les yeux. Il jeta un Oubliette à Mimi Geignarde, qui malgré le sort de silence étais resté dans la pièce en volant, comme une guêpe furieuse, près du plafond. Elle s'arrêta quelque seconde de voler, le regard hagard, les observant. Pour finir, Potter leva sa baguette dans sa direction et le regard vert rougeoyant lui promis de la douleur. Draco en toute hâte, leva la sienne prêt à riposter. Durant une infime fraction de seconde, plusieurs événements se produisirent. La lueur rouge dans les yeux de Potter s'éteignit, laissant place à un Harry stupéfait de se retrouver là. Draco fut surpris de ce changement mais sa baguette toujours levée et se souvenant de ce qu'avait voulu lui faire subir Potter, son visage pris une expression haineuse et commença à incanter un « Endo… ». Mais Harry fut plus rapide que lui et lâcha un « Sectumsempra » plus rapidement que lui. Mimi Geignarde se mit à hurler « au meurtre » et Rogue arriva.

S'il est un jour qu'il faut retenir dans l'existence de Draco Malfoy, c'est celui-ci. C'est le jour où il comprit enfin que le Lord noir se moquait de lui, où il prêta allégeance à Potter dans l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur et le jour ou Harry lui lança un Sectumsempra qui le marqua à vie. Ce que Draco ne sut jamais, c'est que ce fut lui et uniquement lui, avec ses abondantes larmes qui changèrent profondément la destinée d'Harry Potter et donc son propre destin. Ce jour-là, aux abords de l'âme bouleversée de voir Malfoy pleurer avec un tel abandon et malmené par les récents événements de la vie d'Harry, Draco Malfoy avait réveillé quelque chose qu'il aurait mieux valu garder, pendant encore quelque temps, inconscient.

C'est donc ignorant de tous ces enjeux que Draco continua à faire sa vie, comme le lui avait ordonné Potter, bien qu'il ne revit plus jamais la lueur rouge avant longtemps dans les yeux de Harry. Il fit entrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard, désarma Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'astronomie, et en accord avec les ordres de son maître véritable, ne fit pas plus pour le Lord que ce dont il était véritablement capable. Il ne tua donc pas le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie et s'en remis à Severus Rogue, son plus puissant protecteur déclaré pour l'heure actuelle. Puis il vécut le pire été de sa vie avec le Lord noir dans son manoir mais son père revint et ce fut tout de même un soulagement malgré les humiliations que leurs faisait subir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son allégeance à Potter lui parut, à ce moment-là, comme la décision la plus sensée qu'il n'ait jamais prise. Il n'avait plus rien à espérer du Lord noir. Il se sentit encore plus confiant en son choix lorsque Potter échappa de nouveau au Lord noir en détruisant la baguette de son père au passage. Quand il retourna à Poudlard, les choses furent plus faciles à vivre pour lui, même s'il avait le sentiment d'abandonner ses parents à leurs sorts.

A la rentrée il fit la connaissance d'Astoria Greengrass, sa promise, qui avait été une élève de Durmstrang. Sous injonctions du Lord, tous les enfants de ses fidèles mangemorts devaient faire leurs études à Poudlard. Furent alors rapatriés ceux qui, comme Astoria, avaient été envoyé ailleurs pour leur scolarité. Commença alors une certaine forme de cour entre Draco et la très belle et très douce Astoria. Cette dernière fut plus entreprenante que Draco lui-même. A un moment donné, Draco se demanda si Potter pourrait se rendre compte s'il poussait les choses avec la belle blonde. Des doutes s'étaient infiltrés dans l'esprit de Malfoy, lui faisant se demander si le Potter des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde avait réellement existé ou s'il n'avait été que le fruit de son esprit désespéré. Car depuis leur conversation Draco n'avait jamais revu ce Potter. Seulement Harry. Tandis qu'Astoria était là, elle en chair et en os, fraiche et dispose à le satisfaire lui et ses hormones bouillonnantes. Plus ses hormones le taraudaient, plus Draco réfléchissait à un point de sa relation avec son maître auquel il n'avait pas véritablement réfléchi avant de s'offrir à lui. Oh, un point pourtant crucial et qui semblerait évident à n'importe qui mais… Draco étant ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire un garçon immature et naïf, cela ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux.

Potter et lui étaient deux hommes. Il savait, évidemment, que Potter était un homme comme lui. Il l'avait bien ressenti contre ses fesses ce jour-là. Mais la peur du Lord, la peur de l'avenir et surtout la douleur que lui avait infligée son maître lui avait quelque peu embrumé l'esprit. Il n'avait pas du tout réfléchi au fait que s'il avait bien senti la… La… La _Grosse Baguette_ de Potter contre ses fesses, ce dernier voudrait certainement le… L'en… Lui mettre _dedans_ … autant que lui voulait mettre la sienne dans Astoria en ce moment. Il occulta totalement le fait que sentir la grosse… _Baguette_ de Potter contre ses fesses l'avait excité. Il n'était pas gay, il réagissait uniquement à l'aura dominante de son maître. Pour en revenir à la cour entre Astoria et lui, il faillit céder à ses avances quand l'évasion des sangs de bourbes par le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ainsi que son intrusion au ministère furent rendues publiques. Cela calma profondément Draco en lui rappelant que Le Potter était bien réel et que ses menaces n'étaient certainement pas à prendre à la légère. Aussi il rembarra froidement Astoria et se contenta de la veuve cinq doigts pour ses soirées en solitaire.

La première fois que Draco revit la lueur rouge dans les yeux de Potter ce fut quand il revit ce dernier. Draco était rentré au manoir Malfoy pour les vacances, pour soutenir ses parents dans leurs moments difficiles avec le Lord noir et surtout pour échapper à une Astoria plus entreprenante que jamais, une Pansy qui avait cru que le rejet d'Astoria cachait son amour secret et flamboyant pour elle et le comportement que Crabbe et Goyle avaient à présent envers lui et qui, selon les paroles de Blaise, étaient à présents « De foutus enculés de chiens ingrats ».

Théo avait acquiescé en soulignant que sans Draco, jamais Crabbe et Goyle n'aurait eu de vie sociale et des notes suffisamment acceptable pour passer à la classe supérieur chaque année. Draco n'avait pas voulu leur montrer à quel point leurs comportements l'avaient peiné. Si parfois il avait été rude avec eux, ça n'empêchait pas que son affection pour ces deux idiots était réelle.

Au manoir Malfoy, ce soir-là, Greyback et ses acolytes ramenèrent Granger, Weasley et… Potter. Tout le monde était en ébullition autour de lui, le pressant pour savoir si les personnes qui se tenait devant lui étaient bel et bien Harry Potter et ses amis. Evidemment qu'il reconnut son maître. Même si ce dernier avait le visage étrangement bouffi. Ne sachant quoi faire, Draco le regarda dans les yeux, la lueur rouge fut de nouveau présente bien que fugacement et il entendit distinctement dans son esprit « Gagne du temps Malfoy ». Ce qu'il fit. Il n'affirma pas que ce fût Potter ou non et ne parla même pas de la Sang de bourbe de Granger et de ce stupide traître à son sang de Weasley. Malheureusement son hystérique de tante reconnu la Miss je sais tout. Et surtout elle s'excita à propos d'une stupide épée. Au point d'appeler le Lord noir. Par Mordred, c'était en train de tourner au vinaigre cette fichue histoire ! Bellatrix se mit à torturer Hermione et Draco ne sut quoi faire, puis à un moment tout s'enchaina à une vitesse folle, Potter débarqua de la cave, les baguettes magiques de tout le monde furent arrachées dans tous les sens, un lustre se détacha, Dobby, son ancien elfe de maison, fit une apparition puis tout le monde avait disparu et pour finir le Lord noir fut là… Son maître lui avait volé sa baguette en même temps qu'il récupérait la sienne et durant un bref instant leurs yeux se croisèrent.

La lueur rouge était là, bien présente, et Draco se sentit frémir quand les doigts de Potter effleurèrent les siens et qu'une fois encore il entendit distinctement une voix dans son esprit. « Soit patient Malfoy, bientôt tu pourras me satisfaire. Ton maître aura bien plus de temps à t'accorder. » Sans s'attarder sur la signification de ces paroles, Draco se dit surtout que pour un spécialiste de l'occlumencie comme lui, cette double intrusion de son esprit en si peu de temps était offensante pour ses capacités de mage. Même si c'était son maître qui s'était introduit en lui… enfin introduit… apparemment dans le futur son maître s'introduirait en lui de différentes façons…Non ! Il ne penserait certainement pas à _« ça »_.

C'est alors qu'il était de retour à Poudlard depuis peu que Draco eu des nouvelles de son maître. Celui-ci s'était introduit dans la chambre forte de sa tante à Gringotts et se serait enfuit avec Granger et Weasley à dos de dragon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait vraiment aucun sens du magistral comparé à son nouveau maître. Puis de nouveau les événements se précipitèrent. Potter était à Poudlard, Pansy voulu le livrer au Lord noir, tout la grande salle prit fait et cause pour Harry. La guerre allait commencer. Draco eu peur et chercha son maître. Il lui ordonnerait quoi faire et Draco serait juste trop heureux d'obéir, de s'en remettre à lui. Il le retrouva dans la salle sur demande à chercher quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas son maître, il avait beau le fixer dans les yeux pas de lueur rouge à l'horizon. Il avait juste Harry devant lui. Puis cet imbécile de Crabbe alluma un Feudeymon alors que Goyle était stupefixé. Il tenta de se sauver lui et Gregory mais ne put que monter en haut d'une pile bancale d'objet divers et variés.

Il crut mourir. Draco crut vraiment que sa dernière heure était arrivée et qu'il allait y rester dans cette stupide salle des objets cachés. Mais c'est à ce moment là que son maître fit son apparition pour le sauver. Il donna Goyle à Granger et Weasley et embarqua Draco sur son propre balai. Ses pupilles étaient rouge sang. Impossible de douter, ce n'était plus une simple lueur. Draco en fut heureux et se serra fort contre Potter, son protecteur. Celui-ci lui fit comprendre de se cacher puis l'abandonna dans le couloir. Le blond s'inquiéta alors pour ses parents et se mit en tête de les retrouver. Le château était la scène d'un véritable et indescriptible chaos, des cris et des pleurs raisonnaient dans les couloirs, entremêlés aux cris des lanceurs de sort et aux explosions. Un mangemort le menaça. Il fit ce qu'il put pour s'en sortir quand, venant dont ne sait où, un sort le sauva. Draco sut plus tard que son maître venait de lui sauver la vie pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il entendit dans sa tête un « Tu vas aller te cacher Malfoy, et rapidement avant que je ne décide de te faire du mal moi-même ! ». Il estima donc préférable d'attendre une accalmie avant de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Puis l'accalmie arriva, ainsi que l'horreur. Il vit son maître, mort, dans les bras du garde-chasse de Poudlard. Il se figea d'effroi. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui sans son protecteur ? Sans Potter pour rendre soin de lui ? Sans Harry dans sa vie ? Draco était perdu et malheureux. Et il n'était apparemment pas le seul, des dizaines de cris de lamentations et de rages se firent entendre face à l'horreur de la scène. Harry Potter avait un fort impact sur les gens. Les événements s'enchaînèrent de nouveau, Londubat tua le serpent, les combats reprirent et lui avait perdu de vue le corps de son maître. Impossible il n'avait pas cessé de le fixer ! Potter n'était pas mort ! C'était une certitude ! La matrone Weasley mit fin à l'existence peu glorieuse de sa tante et Potter mit fin à l'existence du Lord noir.

Tout était enfin fini. Il retrouva ses parents et tout trois s'enlacèrent dans la grande salle. Ses parents et lui s'aimaient vraiment, qu'importe les mauvaises décisions de son père, sa nouvelle allégeance ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, les épreuves les avaient soudés. Ils étaient, malgré ce que le monde pouvait leurs reprocher, une famille unie. Le regard du désormais Vainqueur croisa le sien. La lueur était présente, elle était la promesse d'un avenir sans décision à prendre, à seulement avoir à s'en remettre à lui, son maître.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay tout le monde ! Un autre chapitre de fini ! Alors nous avons fini de retracer leur passé nous allons donc nous intéresser au présent si ça vous intéresse et vous plait toujours autant ! Donc un autre style de narration si celui-ci ne vous plaisait pas trop ! Au fait je ne l'ai pas dit auparavant mais je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à « la chose » que JKR a mis à la fin du 7ème tome. Vous savez, ce truc où tout le monde fait plein d'enfants après avoir épousé son amoureux/se du lycée… Et puis c'est surtout que comme JKR n'a pas mis Harry et Draco ensemble je ne peux pas tolérer ça !

Merci pour les commentaires, suivis, mise en alerte pour mon histoire. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à être lu dès le premier chapitre, que ça puisse plaire et surtout d'avoir des commentaires aussi gentils. Donc voilà merci beaucoup.

Ah oui dernière chose ! Si ce chapitre arrive si vite après l'autre ce ne sera pas le cas des suivants ! c'est juste que je considérais le prologue comme hyper court donc voilà. Je publierais le plus vite possible mais je pense que mon max sera un par semaine. On verra ! Je suis ouverte à toutes discussions. Et à rien d'autre…

Allez bises.


	3. Chapter 2

Salut les lapinous, me revoilà bien plus vite que la date prévue (bon jeudi mais quand même !) Grâce à ma super béta qui tue : **_Bichtouille_** !

Elle a eu la gentillesse de me corriger les deux premiers posts (que je crois avoir remplacé si tout a bien fonctionné mais reste parfois bien obscurs pour moi ). Evidemment je ne lui ai pas fait corriger cette note de début de chapitre et je suis en train de me dire que c'est pas très malin de ma part…Bref !

 **Ce chapitre est interdit aux mineurs et aux homophobes, hétérophobes, VieilleBiquophobes…**

J'espère que vous allez passer un agréable moment.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la mort du Lord noir à Poudlard. Une semaine qu'Harry Potter était passé du statut de _Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu_ à _L'Homme-Qui-A-Vaincu._ Une semaine que la chasse aux mangemorts restants était engagée, que Kingsley Shacklebolt était devenu le nouveau ministre de la magie par intérim, une semaine pour que le Magenmagot décide que les procès débuteraient en juillet, le temps que l'administration se remette en route et soit purgée des mangemorts et de leurs collaborateurs infiltrés, une semaine que la famille Malfoy avait été assigné à résidence et surtout… Une _foutue_ semaine que Draco attendait un signe de ce _foutu_ Potter !

Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il aurait plus de temps à lui accorder une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres mort ? Avait-il changé d'avis par rapport à leur petit arrangement ? Est-ce qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à lui avant même d'avoir commencé quoi que ce soit ? Ou alors c'était en rapport avec la Weaslaide, Potter était revenu à des sentiments plus nobles et traditionnels, se marierait à la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, aurait une parfaite petite vie de banlieue, dans une petite et parfaite maison de banlieue, avec une petite et parfaite épouse de banlieue, des petits et parfaits enfants de banlieue qui réclameront un mignon et parfait petit chien de banlieue. _Bordel de foutue banlieue à la con_ !

D'accord, peut-être bien que depuis deux jours Draco était tendu à cause de l'attente et qu'il jurait un peu trop contrairement à son habitude. Peut-être bien qu'il devait se calmer rapidement car tourner en rond dans le manoir ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux de ses parents et que ceux-ci commençaient à se poser des questions. Ouais, peut-être bien. Ses chers parents pour qui il avait passé un pacte avec le diable dans le but de les protéger, au détriment de son propre bien être et à causes de LEURS, vraiment _stupides_ , choix à EUX ! Ok, non… Draco n'allait certainement pas se mettre à blâmer ses parents pour ses choix à lui. Ce n'était pas de leurs fautes si ce _foutu_ Potter l'avait entourloupé ! Encore trop de grossièreté… Draco souffla un coup, se passa une main dans les cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du coin de sa chambre. Dix-sept heures, parfait, Père finissait ses affaires puis irait prendre son thé et une collation dans le salon du deuxième étage avec Mère. Les rejoindre lui procurerait un peu de compagnie et la discussion lui changerai les idées.

D'un pas vif il traversa les couloirs, songeur. Après un grand nettoyage du manoir pour effacer toute trace de la pestilentielle aura du mage noir encore présente dans les lieux, son père avait décidé de reprendre au plus vite ses affaires afin de ne pas les laisser périclitées et aujourd'hui avait été le premier jour. A cause de l'assignation à résidence, Lucius avait tout dû faire par hibou, cheminette et autres moyens de communication depuis son bureau du manoir. Méthodes moins efficaces pour conclure des affaires, mais néanmoins préférable à pas d'affaire du tout. Ses parents n'avaient pas été envoyés directement en prison dans l'attente de leurs procès contrairement à beaucoup d'autres et Draco était reconnaissant à Merlin pour ça. C'était certainement dû au fait que sa famille et lui étaient resté assis dans la grande salle après la mort du Lord, ne cherchant pas à s'enfuir, ni même à causer du tort à qui que ce soit d'autres. Leurs comportements avaient été un signe de bonne volonté de leurs parts et les aurors en avaient certainement tenu compte.

Draco s'arrêta un instant pour contempler un tableau. Une magnifique peinture à l'huile sur laquelle ses grands-parents paternel et maternel se tenant derrière ses propres parents. Lucius tenait sa femme par les épaules et les deux regardaient un adorable bébé blond d'un mois à peine que Narcissa portait, étroitement serré, contre son cœur. Même si le port de tête de tous était haut, les tenues riches et élégantes, le dos bien droit et qu'il n'y avait pas d'accolade, uniquement des mains simplement posées sur des épaules, il semblait évident que toute cette petite famille nageait dans la félicité et la fierté du dernier né. Lui. Il avait toujours été le petit chouchou, du côté de sa mère car ses tantes avaient fait de désastreux choix de vie, et du côté de son père car il était un parfait petit garçon qui pourrait pérenniser le nom de Malfoy. Cygnus, son grand-père maternel, était aussi brun que Druella son épouse alors que sa propre mère était blonde comme les blés, tandis qu'Abraxas, Furia et Lucius Malfoy était du même blond platine que lui-même. Cygnus mourut durant l'année des douze ans de Draco à quelque jour de la rentrée des classes, sa grand-mère en fut folle de chagrin et se laissa mourir vers le mois d'octobre, quand la chambre des secrets fut ouverte. Une période difficile pour Narcissa et lui. Il eut une période d'aigreur causé par la perte de ces êtres chers et devient exécrable avec tout le monde, faisant semblant de se réjouir de la sortie du monstre de Serpentard dans les couloirs de l'école. Bien que secrètement il fut terrifié à l'idée d'un monstre sortant de sous son lit la nuit… Durant cette période il eut de nouveau des accidents nocturnes, il n'en avait plus eu depuis ses six ans ! Personne n'en sut jamais rien, les elfes de Poudlard n'étaient pas bavards.

Puis c'est son grand père Abraxas qui mourut durant l'année de ses quatorze ans à cause de la dragoncelle. Il fut plus méchant que jamais avec Potter, l'insultant sur ses parents décédés et tout un tas de trucs plus horribles les uns que les autres. Mais rendre Potter malheureux allégeait sa propre peine, alors c'était bien fait ! Et lors de l'été de ses quinze ans, alors que le Lord noir venait juste de réapparaitre, Lucius envoya sa mère Furia dans une de leur résidence en France, loin de tout danger et surtout pour qu'elle puisse surmonter la mort de son mari avec ses frères, des sangs purs français avec lesquels les Malfoy avaient gardé un lien amical même après avoir migré en Angleterre. De toute façon les Malfoy avaient des relations dans le monde entier, après tout il fallait bien avoir des refuges si les choses venaient à tourner mal pour eux.

Draco reprit sa marche plus tranquillement, il se remémorait les été passés en France, avec ses cousins au second degré, la chaleur, le soleil, les baignades à la mer et les somptueux festins. A cette évocation son ventre se mit à gargouiller, heureusement il arrivait enfin au salon. Ce qu'il y trouva le laissa ébahi. Son père, tenant sa mère dos contre lui, le nez dans son cou et cette dernière qui gloussait joyeusement des taquineries que son mari lui procurait et dont Draco n'avait aucune idée car les mains de Lucius n'étaient pas visibles par Draco. Argh ! Non ! Ses parents étaient des êtres asexués et lui avait été apporté par une cigogne que diable ! Le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte détourna l'attention de Lucius du cou de sa femme, et quand celui-ci aperçut son fils, il fit trois pas en arrière, s'écartant de Narcissa puis il ébouriffa le devant de ses robes afin de leurs donner plus de volume pour dissimuler toute réaction inapproprié à son fils. Narcissa rougit comme une pivoine et, dos à Draco, remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et dans ses cheveux.

\- « Hum, Fils. Je regardais l'attache du collier de votre mère. Et vous que faites-vous ici ? Etes-vous venus vous joindre à nous pour le thé ? »

Lucius était rarement aussi formel avec Draco, seulement dans ses moments de colère ou d'embarras. Clairement le patriarche Malfoy n'avait pas l'air en colère à cet instant précis…

\- « Oui, Draco, joins-toi à nous et discutons un peu ensemble. » Heureusement que Narcissa était plus prompte à reprendre ses esprits que son mari. D'ailleurs cette dernière donna un coup de coude très peu discret dans les côtes de son mari qui, dans un souffle, étouffa son gémissement de douleur. La mère de Draco s'installa dans un fauteuil en face d'une petite table aux pieds en métal forgé, figurant des serpents, sur laquelle était déjà disposé un plateau en argent contenant diverses petites pâtisseries ainsi que les tasses pour le thé.

\- « Flubber ? » Un elfe de maison à la teinte de peau presque verte, au sourire immense et à l'allure bondissante arriva. C'était un très jeune elfe qu'ils avaient eu il y a peu de temps, après maintes recherches pour trouver un remplaçant à Dobby.

\- « Oui maitresse ? Que désire la maitresse ? Que la maitresse dise à Flubber ce que Flubber doit faire pour satisfaire la maitresse. »

\- « Suffit Flubber ! Apportes nous le thé et vite ! » L'elfe ne jeta qu'un bref regard à son maitre agacé pour le reporter directement sur Narcissa. Il fallut que celle-ci fasse un signe de main désabusé, signifiant qu'il se devait d'obéir, pour qu'il disparut dans un pop sonore afin d'aller chercher le thé.

Lucius maugréa que cet elfe était une plaie et qu'il aimerait s'en débarrasser. Ce dernier ne lui obéissait jamais lorsque Narcissa était présente. Il n'écoutait qu'elle, parfois Draco, mais pas Lucius.

\- « Allons père ! Vous n'allez pas en vouloir à un elfe de maison amoureux de votre femme tout de même. Qui pourrait le blâmer de tomber sous le charme d'une telle beauté ? » tout en disant ces mots Draco fit un baise main à sa mère qui ricana.

\- « Quelle faveur souhaites-tu me soutirer pour me dire de si suaves paroles mon fils ? » elle avait un sourire en coin attendant visiblement la suite, il entendit son père ricaner et lui rougit d'être pris en flagrant délit de flagornerie. Zut alors ! Maudit soient les parents qui connaissent les ruses de leurs enfants ! Ce fut Flubber qui le sauva de cet embarrassant moment en apportant le thé et en servant une tasse à chacun puis s'éclipsa pour laisser ses maitres entre eux.

\- « Comment c'est passé la reprise des affaires Père ? Tout va pour le mieux ? » tout en soufflant sur son thé Lucius répondit :

\- « Etonnamment oui, plutôt bien. En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les choses soient si faciles après ces deux désastreuses années. Je pense que notre simple assignation à résidence y est pour beaucoup. Les gens doivent se dire que nous serons innocentés sous peu et qu'il vaut mieux rester en bons termes avec les Malfoy. Après tout nous nous sortons toujours des pires situations sans trop de dommages. » Lucius eut alors l'air songeur, l'esprit ailleurs semblant réfléchir intensément à quelque chose.

\- « Vous avez certainement raison Père. Nous n'aurons aucun problème à être innocentés rapidement et les gens doivent le savoir. » Les paroles de Draco semblèrent surprendre Lucius au point de le sortir de sa transe et de le fixer intensément. Il reprit sur un ton lent et clair les yeux droits dans les yeux avec Draco.

\- « Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est justement cette assignation à résidence. J'aurais dû être envoyé à Azkaban, comme les autres. Je ne comprends la clémence du nouveau ministre pour ma personne. Surtout que ce Shacklebolt était un membre de l'Ordre du phénix… » Le regard de Lucius n'avait pas dévié un seul instant de celui de Draco, attendant visiblement une explication ou quelque chose. L'impassibilité de son père mis notre jeune blond mal à l'aise.

\- « C'est certainement Potter qui a agi en notre faveur. » Ces quelques mots de sa femme détournèrent le regard du patriarche de son fils à elle et ce dernier se sentit soulagé, il avait ressenti comme de la suspicion à son égard émanant de son père. Celui-ci avait l'air surpris.

\- « Et pourquoi Potter nous viendrait il en aide je te prie ? » il ricana « Pour notre longue amitié peut être ? » Il ricana encore.

Draco n'osa rien dire. Est-ce que sa mère savait quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelqu'un savait quelque chose et l'avait dit à sa mère ? Personne ne pouvait rien savoir ! C'était impossible. A part lui et Potter personne n'en savait rien ! Ou alors était-il facile à lire pour sa mère ? Celle-ci avait-elle briser ses barrières mentales dans un moment de quiétude au manoir ? Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se serra. Que dira son père ? Oh que Merlin lui vienne en aide, pitié !

\- « Très drôle Lucius… Vraiment, c'est très spirituel… » Narcissa lâcha ça d'une voix glaciale puis reprit en regardant Draco : « Certainement que Potter se sent redevable envers moi pour avoir mentit pour lui dans la clairière quand il m'a dit que notre bébé était en vie et en sécurité au château. » elle envoya un petit sourire tendre à son « bébé » qui fit la moue sous l'appellation et sous le regard goguenard de son père.

\- « Enfin qu'importe, si c'est un paiement d'une dette tant mieux, je ne veux rien devoir à un amoureux des sangs de bourbes tel que Potter et surtout pas le fréquenter plus que nécessaire. Etre suffisamment cordial pour asseoir de nouveau notre position mais pas plus. » Lucius croisa les jambes et pris un scone qu'il grignota du bout des dents. Il regarda Narcissa puis Draco, il recommença en insistant son mouvement de tête en direction de son fils tout en fixant sa femme. Encore une fois. Draco commença à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de son père quand sa mère leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- « Chéri arrête de faire l'enfant. Si tu veux lui en parler ne te retiens surtout pas mais ne me demande pas de le faire à ta place. Après tout c'est toi que ça perturbe, pas moi. » Draco sembla perdu, de quoi par Mordred sa mère parlait. Qu'est-ce qui était assez dur à dire pour que son père s'en remette à sa mère ?

\- « Draco écoute, par Salazard comment dire ça ! Ecoute, tu sais que je suis en contact avec les parents d'Astoria, ta fiancée ? » Draco ne fit même pas mine de répondre, non il ne savait pas mais il s'en doutait et de toute façon son père n'attendait pas réellement de réponse.

\- « Il se trouve que cette dernière, Astoria donc… » Draco avait la fâcheuse impression que son père essayait de gagner de temps en tournant autour du pot. « Il se trouve qu'elle a peut-être mal compris tes intentions à son égard vois-tu ? » Draco haussa juste un sourcil, invitant son père à continuer.

\- « En clair, ce que ton père essaye vainement de te dire Draco, c'est qu'Astoria avait eu l'impression de te plaire énormément en début d'année, qu'au moment de rendre les choses plus… concrètes, tu t'es défilé et qu'ensuite tu lui as dit d'aller voir ailleurs si tu y étais. Est-ce vrai Draco ? » Sous l'exaspération de voir son mari faire lambiner la conversation, Narcissa avait tout déballer d'un coup franc et rapide. Parfois, et surtout face à ce genre de comportement, Narcissa regrettait que Lucius ne soit un Black. Les Black ne tournaient jamais autour du pot, que leurs paroles soient blessantes ou non, contrairement aux Malfoy qui pouvaient bavassés pendant des heures autour de ce qui les intéressaient vraiment…

\- « Oh, oui en effet ça s'est passé à peu de chose près comme ça. Pourquoi ? » Lucius s'assit à l'extrême bord de son fauteuil, les avant-bras posés sur ses coudes, le corps penché en avant dans la direction de son fils.

\- « Mais pourquoi Draco, elle ne te plait pas ? N'a-t-elle pas une conversation et un physique agréable, fils ? » le sujet avait vraiment l'air de bouleverser son père.

\- « Eh bien si, mais enfin quoi alors ? » il commençait à s'exaspérer de cet interrogatoire, quel était le fichu problème à la fin.

\- « Si elle te plait pourquoi l'as-tu repoussé, Draco ? » Lucius aussi commençait à s'énerver « Quel est le problème avec la jeune fille que nous t'avons choisi, je pensais vraiment que vous seriez parfait l'un pour l'autre, une belle romance en perspective. Tu vois une autre fille c'est ça ? »

\- « Non je ne vois personne d'autre père, et oui Astoria est vraiment très plaisante mais je n'ai pas eu envie que nous officialisions nos fiançailles. »

\- « Mais enfin…. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas… enfin vous pouviez…. Ce n'est pas rare de rompre des fiançailles après avoir… Chez les sangs Purs Draco, nous pouvons… »

\- « Ce que ton père te demande Draco, c'est pourquoi n'as-tu pas couché avec elle, puis rompu vos fiançailles à la fin de l'année comme toutes les grandes familles le font, afin d'avoir des relations régulières et de l'entrainement sous couvert de respectabilité, si tu n'as personne d'autre ? »

\- « Oui, exactement ! » s'exclama Lucius en donnant une tape sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil tout en fixant son fils et attendant la réponse. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux plafond. Vraiment, heureusement que Lucius n'était comme ça qu'avec elle et Draco sinon sa réputation en prendrait un sacré coup ! « Alors ? Pourquoi ? »

\- « Mais voyons ! » Draco se mit à crier malgré lui. « Si je n'en avais pas envie c'est que je n'en avais pas envie un point c'est tout ! Diantre alors ! »

\- « Mais je te demande POURQUOI tu n'avais pas envie ! N'as-tu pas de désir sexuel ? Ou bien n'arrives tu tout simplement pas à bander sacre bleue ! » Lucius aussi s'était mis à crier.

\- « Oh, Lucius ! » Narcissa était à moitié choquée et à moitié hilare, c'était donc ça qui turlupinait autant son mari. Il avait finalement réussi à lâcher le morceau ! Même si le faire avec un peu plus de délicatesse n'aurait pas été superflu au vue du visage rouge et choqué de son fils. Elle se retient de rire par égard à la fierté de son bébé. Mais la joute verbale s'enchaina à une vitesse folle.

\- « Je… J'.. J'arrive très bien à… à faire durcir ma baguette ! Merci ! »

Ciel, son fils était effectivement un Malfoy, pas fichu de sortir ce qui avait à sortir sans tourner autour du pot. Même si cette manie de tourner autour du pot pouvais être avantageuse dans certains moments intimes…

\- « Hé quoi alors ?! Elle est trop petite ? Tu en as honte ? Tu relâche tout trop vite c'est ça ? C'est quoi le problème ?! »

\- « Mais y'a aucun problème avec ma queue BORDEL ! Par Mordred pourquoi tu t'y intéresses autant ?! » sentant la conversation dégénérer, Narcissa décida de s'interposer en prenant une voie douce mais autoritaire.

\- « Allons, allons les garçons calmez-vous, s'il vous plait ! Lucius ne soit pas un tel butor, je t'en prie. Et toi Draco, mon chéri, évidemment que tout va bien de ce côté-là. Ton père s'inquiète seulement car lui à ton âge était beaucoup plus averti sur le sujet des dames voilà tout. Il veut seulement s'assurer que tout va également bien pour toi Draco, tu es un beau garçon, intelligent et de bonne famille, rien ne t'empêches de profiter des atouts dont la nature t'as doté. Si ce n'est que tu es un garçon plus sensible à l'amour et ton obsédé de père n'arrive pas à comprendre ça mon cœur. Il ne veut que le meilleur pour toi, une gentille épouse et de beaux enfants comme nous même avons eu le bonheur de t'avoir. »

Les deux mâles de la famille Malfoy se regardaient en chien de faïences, le visage rouge et le souffle haché. Pourquoi n'avait-on pas un appareil photo sous la main quand c'était vraiment le moment, se demanda Narcissa. Mais si aucun des deux ne commençait à parler alors la situation resterais bloqué. Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de passer les prochains jours dans une maison où deux des habitants se boudaient de façon puériles pour des choses aussi futiles. D'un geste vif elle pinça son mari et lui lança son regard le plus noir. Toute cette situation était sa faute après tout, c'était à lui de faire le premier pas vers son fils. L'adulte lâcha un soupir et commença.

\- « Ce que te dis ta mère est vrai Draco, je ne m'intéresse qu'à ton bien être, et je veux que tu saches que tu peux venir me parler d'absolument tout, j'essaierai toujours de t'aider de mon mieux… pour absolument tous les problèmes que tu pourras rencontrer. Il n'y a aucun problème physique qui ne peux, Aïe ! Cissy ! Pourquoi m'as-tu pincé ? »

\- « Tu redevenais un peu trop insistant mon amour, je crois que ton fils a parfaitement compris où tu voulais en venir… »

\- « C'est bon père, je comprends et je vous assure que rien ne cloche de ce côté-là, j'en ai envie, tout fonctionne mais j'attends quelqu'un. Et avant que vous ne me harceliez de questions auxquelles je ne répondrais pas, c'est ma vie privée et cela ne vous regarde pas ! »

\- « Oh, mon bébé est amoureux. » Draco regarda sa mère qui venait tout juste de minauder et qui avait la larme à l'œil. Narcissa ne minaudait jamais et surtout n'avait pas la larme à l'œil pour de telle idiotie ! la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue pleurer c'était durant cette horrible année de deuil pour leur famille et encore, il n'avait fait que la surprendre par inadvertance dans une pièce pratiquement jamais utilisée par eux, la cuisine. Mais Draco ne pouvait comprendre le bonheur d'une mère à voir son enfant s'épanouir.

Il préféra ne pas la démentir. C'était certainement mieux qu'elle pense que Draco était amoureux d'une gentille fille plutôt que de savoir que son fils avait promis sa pureté à Potter, un homme qu'il devrait dorénavant considérer comme son maître. Et puis Potter ne s'était toujours pas manifesté, peut-être celui-ci avait-il changé d'avis. Cette pensée ne provoqua pas la vague d'espoir qu'avait imaginé Draco. Plutôt un sentiment d'égarement, que ferait-il si Potter ne venait pas le chercher…

Ils finirent leurs thés et leurs mignardises silencieusement. Tout ceci n'avait été que trop mouvementé à leur gout.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que le monde extérieur sembla se souvenir de l'existence des Malfoy. Celui-ci s'incarna au travers de la famille Greengrass venue demander quelques explications quant au comportement du futur fiancé. Cette famille sous tension fut menée, par ordre de Lucius, au salon d'affaire du premier étage par un Flubber toujours aussi bondissant. Ce salon était nommé ainsi en lien direct avec sa fonction et son emplacement, attenant au bureau de Lucius celui-ci n'y invitait que ses relations d'affaires. C'était un salon qui n'invitait pas à une chaude détente mais plutôt à montrer à qui vous aviez affaire, un homme riche et puissant, et qui inspirait de l'auto satisfaction aux autres invités riches et puissants et un sentiment de malaise et d'infériorité à ceux de rangs sociales inferieurs à Lucius.

Sur les murs ont pouvaient observer différents clichés mis en valeur par de magnifiques cadres tout en volute et dorure. Sur l'un, on voyait Lucius jouant au Lofg, un sport sorcier pratiqué essentiellement par l'élite financière qui consistait à envoyer un boulluc, animal de la famille des botrucs mais ressemblant à une noix, dans un trou grâce à votre baguette ayant subi un sort d'extension, avec le ministre de la magie australien. Sur un autre cliché, Lucius était dans un magnifique palais et absorbé par sa conversation avec un prince du Sultanat d'Oman. Et ainsi de suite visant à montrer les différentes et puissantes relations qu'entretenait la famille Malfoy à travers le monde. Pour compléter cette atmosphère, les meubles massifs en bois rare étaient ornées d'objets plus chers les uns que les autres et dont l'aura magique était palpable dans la pièce.

Amerion Greengrass entra dans la pièce, suivi de ses deux filles, Daphnée et Astoria, ainsi que de sa femme Diomère. Tous étaient élégamment vêtus surtout les deux jeunes filles qui portaient des robes de sorcier cintrées, afin de mettre en valeur leurs courbes exquises, et de riches ornements aux pierreries azur afin de mettre en valeur leurs yeux bleus. Ils admiraient la pièces, debout et essayant de faire taire un léger malaise. Surtout Amerion qui ne voulait pas que Lucius prenne l'ascendant sur lui, l'échange qui allait suivre serait déterminant pour l'ascension de sa famille dans la haute société sorcière anglaise.

\- « Flubber, va prévenir Narcissa et Draco de la présence de nos visiteurs. »

La voix trainante de Lucius surprit les Greengrass qui ne l'avait pas entendus arriver. Il prit le verre d'Armagnac que lui tendis automatiquement Flubber puis l'elfe rebondi parti voir sa chère maîtresse.

\- « Lucius, mon cher ! N'ayant plus de vos nouvelles depuis les récents événements de Poudlard, je me suis dit qu'une visite de courtoisie s'imposait. Après tout nous avions des affaires en cours et certains engagements à officialiser si ma mémoire est bonne. » Amerion avait l'air de penser que rentrer dans le vif du sujet avec ses gros sabots était la meilleure des stratégies face à un Lucius Malfoy bien trop rusé pour lui.

\- « Hmm, peut-être oui. Il me semble que l'arrêt de nos échanges date d'avant cela, et je ne vois pas de quelles affaires tu parles. »

Lucius ne leur avait ni proposé de s'installer confortablement, ni s'ils désiraient des boissons alors que lui-même s'installait confortablement dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre éteint de la cheminée. Il voulait leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus et suite à sa discussion avec son fils il était peu probable que Draco épouse la fille Greengrass. Ils n'avaient donc plus d'affaire en cours. Tout en parlant il avait fixé sa pipe à Armagnac dont il faisait doucement tourner le contenu. La dégustation de ce spiritueux était un art dont n'avait certainement jamais entendu parler ces béotiens.

Amerion, face à l'accusation à peine voilé d'avoir coupé les ponts suite à l'emprisonnement de Lucius et sa chute dans l'estime du Lord, se sentie quelque peu mal mais ne se démonta pas. Si les rôles avaient été inversé Malfoy en aurait fait de même et tous les deux le savaient. C'est ce moment que choisirent Draco et Narcissa pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci s'adressa à eux avec emphase, comme s'ils étaient de proches amis.

\- « Diomère, Amerion ! Quel plaisir de vous voir, et vous avez emmené vos si adorables jeunes filles. »

\- « Nous sommes venus discuter affaire Narcissa, et peut-être que pendant ce temps-là Draco pourrait faire visiter le manoir à nos filles » ? Le patriarche Greengrass profita de la courtoisie exprimée par Madame Malfoy pour isoler ses filles et Draco. Ce dernier se raidit, il n'avait pas envie d'être seul avec ces deux-là.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ont plein de choses à se raconter. » Le fils héritier de la demeure lança un regard d'appel à l'aide qui fut superbement ignoré par Lucius et qui d'un geste lui intima d'obéir. Ah, elle était belle l'unité familiale tiens ! Quant à Malfoy père il voulait juste faire déguerpir les gêneurs et ne pas avoir de marmot dans les pattes l'arrangeait.

Draco entraina donc les jeunes filles à sa suite d'un simple « Mesdemoiselles, je vous prie. » contenant toute l'arrogance dont pouvait faire preuve un Malfoy mais en restant courtois. Il leur fit rapidement commencer par l'étage où ils se trouvait pour enchainer par le rez de chaussée en espérant que son père en aurait terminé et qu'il n'aurait pas à continuer avec le reste du manoir. Mais en passant du vestibule à la grande salle de réception, Daphnée s'étonna devant une porte et le blond n'eut même pas le temps d'arguer qu'il s'agissait d'un placard qu'il fut poussé dedans et que les deux jeunes filles entrèrent à sa suite fermant la porte derrière elles et lançant un faible lumos.

\- « Pourquoi ne parais-tu pas enthousiaste de me voir Draco ? » Astoria était très proche de lui alors que Daphnée semblait garder la porte tout en observant la scène. « Tu sais j'ai compris que si cette année tu m'avais repoussé c'était uniquement par peur pour moi, avec la guerre et ton rôle dedans. Mais maintenant que le Lord est mort Draco plus rien ne nous empêche de reprendre ce que nous avons laissé en suspens n'est-ce pas ? » tout en parlant, elle avait caressé le bras d'un Draco tétanisé par la stupéfaction et qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle profita de ce manque de réaction pour coller encore plus son corps à celui de Draco et tenta de l'embrasser. Ce dernier la retient vivement par les épaules et repris enfin ses esprits.

\- « Mais enfin Astoria, je croyais avoir été clair ! Tu es très jolie mais il ne se passera absolument rien entre nous, je suis désolé. » Elle se recula sèchement d'un pas.

\- « Je ne comprends pas Draco, en début d'année tu avais vraiment l'air de vouloir aller plus loin avec moi, et ne me ment pas, j'ai l'ai très bien senti au travers de tes robes… » Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa mince poitrine.

\- « De toute façon ce n'est pas un lieu pour tenir une telle conversation. » Draco tenta de s'échapper mais fut repoussé par les deux sœurs, et par les mouvements enchevêtrés dû au faible espace que le placard pouvait offrir à trois jeunes gens, il posa accidentellement sa main sur l'opulente poitrine de Daphnée. Cette agréable et inédite sensation lui fit bêtement fixer cette zone comme l'adolescent en rut qu'il était.

\- « En effet mais tu ne m'as pas directement mené à ta chambre alors ici ça fera très bien l'affaire ! » Puis avisant la direction dans laquelle le regard de Draco louchait elle ajouta. « En fait c'est ça le problème ? Je ne suis pas vraiment à ton gout ? » tirant sa sœur à côté d'elle pour que le garçon puisse les observer l'une et l'autre. « Tu préfères les gros nichons aux petits seins Draco ? »

Si on ne pouvait nier qu'elles étaient sœurs, elles avaient pourtant une morphologie totalement différente l'une de l'autre. Astoria était fine, sans trop de courbe, de petits seins, des traits droits et aristocratiques un peu comme la propre mère de Draco et un air de jeune fille sage. Alors que Daphnée était tout en courbe, pulpeuse et sexy, des gros seins, des hanches bien développées et des fesses bombées qui avaient l'air fermes. Mais les deux étaient très excitantes dans leur genre pour Draco, Daphnée la femme fatale, le diable de luxure et de sexe sans limite. Il l'imagina un instant dans un robe fourreau rouge, ses deux gros seins faisant presque exploser le décolleté droit qui était à l'extrême limite de ses tétons, elle serait à genoux entre ses cuisses. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, son visage et ses gros seins recouvert du sperme que Draco viendrait de lui balancer à la face suite à une mémorable fellation. Tandis que, dans l'esprit saturé de phéromone de Malfoy, Astoria serait une cochonne caché sous ses airs de bourgeoise bon chic bon genre portant des cuissardes noires et brillantes, des sous vêtement de dentelles blanches, un collier de perle et se serait menotté elle-même au montant du lit, face contre le matelas et le cul relevé attendant sa fessée.

Rougissant sous de telles pensées et l'effets que celles-ci avaient provoquées sur son anatomie, il fuyait le regard des deux jeunes filles. Daphnée lâcha alors un éclat de rire et sourit en coin.

\- « Tu n'as peut-être tout simplement pas de préférence Draco ? » Elle commença à caresser les cheveux de sa sœur. « Tu aimerais nous avoir toutes les deux, Draco ? En même temps ? » Sa main avait dérivé sur le devant de la robe d'Astoria, descendant de plus en plus bas. Draco ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, c'était encore mieux que dans ses fantasmes ! La plus jeune des sœurs se mit à déboutonner le devant de la robe de son ainée qui ne portait rien en dessous si ce n'est un soutien-gorge rouge sang en dentelles. Définitivement une couleur qui la mettait en valeur d'après la baguette de Draco. Les filles Greengrass se faisaient face et se déboutonnaient, se caressaient mutuellement devant un Malfoy au bord de l'explosion. Et ça c'était avant qu'elles ne se mettent à s'embrasser langoureusement, le haut de leurs robes s'affaissant aux niveaux de leurs hanches, leurs poitrines s'effleurant. Puis elles s'approchèrent de lui avec un regard prédateur et commencèrent à se frotter à lui, puis à l'embrasser. Elles prirent les mains de Draco et en posèrent une chacune sur leur corps chauds et doux. Draco se laissa emporter par l'ambiance et oublia complétement tout ce qui était à l'extérieur de ce placard qui n'était pas les tétons durs de Daphnée sous sa langue, ou la fente humide d'Astoria sous ses doigts.

Lucius était heureux, il avait réussi à soutirer des objets de valeur à ce pauvre Amerion contre la promesse que Draco _réfléchirait_ à ses fiançailles avec leur cadette. C'était tout réfléchi et c'était non ! Tant pis pour eux ! En descendant les marches menant au vestibule Lucius jubilaient littéralement. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un ensemble d'événements se produisirent. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et sans attendre de directive de son maître, Flubber bondit pour l'ouvrir, des gémissements sortirent du placard du vestibule et sur le seuil de sa porte se tenait la sale tête ébouriffée de Potter.

Amerion était heureux, suite à d'âpres négociation, il avait réussi à maintenir les fiançailles de sa fille avec le descendant Malfoy et uniquement contre quelques objets de sa famille. Il avait réussi à faire ployer le grand Lucius Malfoy ! ce n'était pas rien. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un ensemble d'événements se produisirent. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte du manoir des Malfoy et sans attendre de directive du maître des lieux, l'étrange elfe verdâtre et bondissant ouvrit, la voix de ses filles sortirent du placard du vestibule et sur le seuil de la porte se tenait la sale tête ébouriffée de Potter.

Narcissa était heureuse, son mari avait encore réussi à mener rondement des négociations et tout cela assez rapidement. Les envahisseurs allaient rapidement partir de chez elle et laisser son fils chéri tranquille. Il était amoureux bon sang, alors que cette greluche de Greengrass le laisse en paix ! C'est à ce moment précis qu'un ensemble d'événements se produisirent. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte de son humble demeure et sans attendre de directive de sa part ou de celle de Lucius, Flubber bondit er rebondit pour l'ouvrir, des gémissements de son fils, mêlés à des voix féminines sortirent du placard du vestibule et sur le seuil de sa porte se tenait la sale tête ébouriffée de ce sang mêlé de Potter.

Diomère était heureuse, mais elle avait trop bu de l'armagnac des Malfoy pour se souvenir pourquoi et la seule chose qui la fit émerger de la brume de l'alcool fut les gémissements distinctifs de ses filles mêlé à une voix masculine dans un placard et une tête ébouriffé qu'elle n'était pas sûre de reconnaitre. Peut-être était-ce Harry Potter ?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Alors ? je continue au moins un chapitre ? Je stop le massacre maintenant ?

Donc le prochain chapitre devrait arriver Jeudi 28 au plus tard. J'ai posté celui-ci en avance car demain soir je suis prise et jeudi soir j'en sais rien ^^ donc plutôt (l'adverbe, pas le chien) que de vous faire attendre le voilà !

Et pour finir je voudrais remercier toute les personnes suivant cette histoire et en particulier mes revieweur, revieuweur… Les personnes ayant laissé un commentaire !

Merci à : armonia granger, Kind-nightmarE, monica, Florence Baker, Paprika Star, Lyxiie et Guets. Je sais qu'il est possible de répondre aux anonymes mais je ne sais pas comment ! Je promets de me pencher sur le problème assez rapidement


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! je suis encore en avance sur la date prévu mais la semaine prochaine se sera vraiment jeudi et pas avant !

voilà la suite. Bonne lecture ;)

 **Attention RATING M** pour tout un tas de raisons, langage, violence, sexe…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Résumons les récents événements, voulez-vous ? Lucius, Amerion, Narcissa et Diomère ressentent de la joie et chacun pour une raison différente, puis sont plutôt surpris et choqués, également pour diverses raisons. Draco, Astoria et Daphnée sont très bruyants dans leur placard et Potter est à la porte des Malfoy… Ah oui, et Flubber sautille sur place car de toute façon il ne sait pas se tenir tranquille. Reprenons donc le fil avant de louper quoique ce soit.

\- « Oh…. Hmmmm… Oui, ahhhh, continue… Comme ça…. Non, attends…. Ooohhh…. Là ? » trois voix différentes composaient cette litanie de soupirs et de gémissements lascifs. Quatre des cinq personnes présentes avaient les yeux écarquillé et fixé sur la porte dont filtrait les bruits humides mais également de déplacement d'objet. La cinquième personne cependant avait les yeux réduit à deux fentes et une expression revêche sur le visage que personne ne remarqua, trop absorbé par autre chose.

\- « Flubber doit-il continuer de tenir la porte ouverte ou monsieur va-t-il enfin rentrer ? » Lucius fut encore une fois surpris par l'audace et le manque de respect dont faisait preuve son nouvel elfe de maison. Mais les propos de Flubber eurent pour effet de ramener l'attention de tous sur Harry. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire à l'ensemble de la maisonnée, la mine aimable, puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte du débarras. Le reste des adultes présents toujours paralysé de stupeur et ayant peur de ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir dans ce placard ne firent pas un mouvement pour empêcher la façon si cavalière de Potter de s'introduire chez eux.

D'un grand mouvement de bras, Potter ouvrit la porte du débarras pour exposer à la vue de tous une Astoria Greengrass à genoux, la bouche pleine. Une Daphnée Greengrass, seins à l'air et jupe retroussée haut par une des mains de Malfoy se perdant loin dans les zones cachées de cette dernière. Et pour finir, un Malfoy qui avait enfouie son visage dans l'opulente poitrine de Daphnée, léchant et suçant tout ce qui était à sa portée, et sa main libre dans les cheveux d'Astoria qui était face à sa braguette ouverte. La soudaine lumière vive et les exclamations parentales : « Oh par merlin ! Ciel ! Foutre Dieu… » et autres, les firent sursautés et un vent de panique s'abattit dans le placard, les trois se bousculant pour se relever, se rhabiller et se cacher. Puis Draco vit qui avait ouvert la porte et se tenait droit devant eux. Il vit et il sut. Et ce n'était plus de la panique et de l'embarras qu'il ressentit à cet instant mais de la terreur. Une terreur froide qui le fit débander direct. Quand son regard accrocha celui de Potter… De son Maître. Il crut que son cœur battait tellement rapidement qu'il allait tout bonnement s'arrêter ou l'abandonner pour se barrer ailleurs en sécurité. Potter afficha un sourire en coin mauvais et ses iris arboraient la lueur rouge. Il détailla Draco de haut en bas, l'évaluant, et fit de même avec les filles Greengrass, clairement dédaigneux.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… Ce… Ce Bordel !? » Amerion, rouge écrevisse par la colère, descendit le reste des marches qui le séparait du rez de chaussée, chargeant d'un pas lourd comme un rhinocéros en rage, le placard. « Vous... Vous… Toi ! » hurla-t-il en pointant finalement Draco du doigt. Il s'avança d'un pas le bras tendu près à saisir Malfoy, le corrupteur de ses filles ! Pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Potter s'intercala entre eux, tout en fluidité, comme si ce n'était pas intentionnel, et avec une voix polie et un sourire courtois mais glacial il attrapa le bras d'Amerion pour le dévier de sa trajectoire.

\- « Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous et vos filles de rentrer chez vous, n'est-ce pas Lucius ? » Potter n'avait pas quitté Amerion des yeux en s'adressant au patriarche Malfoy et sa poigne sur ce dernier semblait douloureuse au vue de la crispation de son visage.

\- « Potter a raison. Partez de chez nous, maintenant. » C'était Narcissa, autoritaire, qui avait répondu. Lucius semblait trop abasourdis pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ce petit con de Potter l'avait appelé par son prénom et son fils faisait une orgie dans le placard du vestibule de sa demeure ancestrale ! Et à propos de ce dernier point, il ne savait pas s'il devait être fière de son fils ou être outrée qu'il ait si peu de dignité et de pudeur qu'un placard lui suffisait ! Amerion dégagea son bras de la pression exercée par Potter d'un geste sec, récupéra ses filles par les cols de leurs robes, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte du manoir. Sa femme le suivit à petit pas précipités et quand elle les atteignit, elle mit une taloche à ses deux filles, les faisant sortir du manoir et les poussant dans l'allée conduisant à l'aire de transplanage au-delà des grilles du portail sous ses reproches et les balbutiement d'excuses des deux fautives. Au dernier moment, Amerion se retourna vers Lucius et déclara qu'il recevrait de ses nouvelles tout en lançant des coups d'œil furtifs à Potter, puis partit en claquant la porte du manoir derrière lui.

Toute l'attention des personnes présentes se reporta sur Draco. Il se tassa au fond du placard, n'osant en sortir de peur de passer trop près de Potter qui se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure, les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne et le visage tendu sous la colère. Il fit un pas vers Draco qui se sentit écrasé par sa présence, noire et étouffante. Il lui semblait que Potter était encore plus grand et plus large qu'avant, le dominant physiquement et magiquement. Son Maître lui attrapa le biceps, écrasant de ses doigts son faible muscle, et le tira doucement mais surement à lui alors que Draco plantait ses talons dans le sol afin d'empêcher son avancée. Il couina de peur lorsqu'ils furent face à face. Son Maître ouvrit la bouche pour parler…

\- « Veuillez lâcher mon fils, Potter. » Harry tourna la tête vers l'escalier et vit Lucius Malfoy, une baguette à la main le tenant en joue tout en descendant lentement les quelques marches qui les séparaient. Narcissa semblait plus qu'étonnée d'en voire une dans les mains de son mari. Etonnement partagé par son fils. Le Lord noir avait emprunté celle de Lucius que Potter avait détruit, Potter avait volé celle de Draco lors de sa venue précédente au manoir et celle de Narcissa avait été détruite dans la salle sur demande par le Feudeymon de Crabbe quand Draco l'avait lâché. Et depuis, avec les évènements de la guerre, ils n'avaient pu s'en procurer de nouvelles.

\- « Un peu de calme Lucius, je ne fais qu'aider Draco à sortir de ce placard puis lui et moi iront parler dans un endroit où nous ne serons dérangés par personnes. Nous avons quelques affaires à régler tous les deux, n'est-ce pas Draco ? » Le regard que Potter lança à Draco contenait un avertissement clair. Cependant, et à son grand soulagement, aucune voix ne s'introduisit dans sa tête pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire comme lors de leurs deux précédentes rencontres.

\- « Oui. » Draco se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de dire Maître à Potter devant ses parents, Potter sembla s'en apercevoir ce qui fit naitre un léger sourire moqueur. « Potter et moi allons discuter dans le bu… »

\- « Dans ta chambre. » le coupa sèchement Potter en recommençant à serrer son bras. Il s'empêcha de grimacer car ses parents les fixaient intensément et il ne voulait rien laisser paraitre. « D'ailleurs mènes-y-moi maintenant. » Il fut brusquement poussé en avant par son maître qui les mena au pied des escaliers. Quand ils furent à côté de son père qui avait légèrement abaissé sa baguette, Potter marqua un temps d'arrêt, « Vous feriez mieux de ranger ça Lucius. Vous n'avez actuellement aucun droit d'en posséder une et vous ne voudriez pas retourner à Azkaban je pense. » Il se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques instant et le patriarche la rangea sèchement dans ses robes en lançant un regard noir à Potter. Ce dernier se tourna vers Narcissa et lui fit un poli signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit, puis ils reprirent leur chemin.

C'était Draco qui était censé les mener à sa chambre étant donné que Potter ne connaissait pas cette partie du manoir et pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. Potter avec sa force le poussant grâce à la forte prise qu'il maintenait sur son bras. Son corps frissonnait sous le regard avide qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Il avait voulu emmener son maître ailleurs que dans sa chambre, une pièce qui ne dévoilerait pas trop son intimité et surtout qui ne contiendrait pas de lit. Les tableaux et les couloirs défilaient trop vite à ses yeux, ils seraient trop vite arrivés et Draco avait peur de ce qui l'attendait. Le regard de Potter sur lui lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte du placard le hantait. Et finalement ils y étaient, devant la porte de sa chambre. Son maître le poussa sur le côté, ouvrit lui-même la porte puis le balança à l'intérieur. Draco eu du mal à rattraper son équilibre et s'effondra au sol, ses mèches de cheveux lui retombant devant les yeux et obstruant en partie sa vision. Potter referma la porte, dos à Malfoy, puis se retourna lentement pour le fixer.

\- « Maître, je vous jure que… » tenta de supplier Draco.

\- « Silence. » Il n'avait même pas crié, mais sa voix glaciale et ses poings serrés avaient fait mourir les mots dans la gorge de Draco, les empêchant de sortir. Il s'avança, dominant le blond de toute sa hauteur et le toisa. Ce dernier n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement de peur de déchainer la colère de son maître contre lui. En un instant Potter se pencha, lui saisit les cheveux et le força à se relever, face contre lui, pour pouvoir enfouir son visage dans son cou.

\- « Je sens l'odeur de ses petites salopes sur toi, Draco. » Il retira son visage de son cou et le balança contre le mur le plus proche, provoquant une intense douleur dans sa tête et son bras qui cognèrent durement contre les vieilles pierres du manoir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les paupières qu'il avait fermées suite au choc que Potter était déjà contre lui, lui écrasant le visage au mur et lui ayant attrapé un poignet. Potter tourna sa tête dans la direction de son poignet qu'il avait mis à hauteur de son visage.

\- « Sent Malfoy, sent et lèche tes doigts. » Draco obéit. C'était la main qu'il avait utilisée pour explorer à la fois Astoria et Daphnée. Potter éloigna la main de son visage d'un coup sec, écrasant toujours son poignet. « Tu es sale Draco. Et tu m'as désobéi. » Son bourreau semblait être dégouté par lui et il lui cogna violemment la tête contre le mur, le sonnant brièvement.

\- « Je vais devoir te punir, Draco, et c'est uniquement ta faute. Si tu avais été un bon petit chien respectueux des ordres de son maître, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de te punir. » Potter poussa un soupir lasse. « Nous avions des choses importantes à faire aujourd'hui et je vais devoir perdre du temps à corriger ton mauvais comportement ». Draco, bien malgré lui, ressenti de la culpabilité à déranger les projets de son maître. Draco, bien malgré lui, ressenti de la culpabilité à déranger les projets de son maître.

\- « Maître, pitié. Je suis désolé. Pardonnez-moi. » Des larmes de douleur et de peur s'étaient échappées des yeux de Draco. Il tremblait légèrement et seule la poigne de Potter le maintenait debout contre le mur.

\- « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Draco ? Je te l'avais pourtant interdit. Il m'avait semblé avoir été assez clair non ? » Sa voix était rendue dure par la colère bouillonnante qu'il contenait et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il enchaina. « Etait-ce la première fois Draco ? Es-tu toujours pur pour ton Maître ? » il avait fini par susurrer dans le creux de son oreille.

\- « Ou... Oui Maître, je me suis préservé pour vous. Rien que pour vous. Je vous jure que je n'ai touché personne et que personne ne m'a touché depuis que je suis à vous. Et aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas non plus. Elles m'ont coincé dans ce placard… Et puis ça fait deux semaines que le Lord noir et mort et je n'avais pas de nouvelle de vous. »

Potter le balança de nouveau par terre mais avec plus de rage que les fois précédentes. Il lui agrippa les cheveux et tira à les lui arracher pour l'entrainer dans la pièce. Draco gémit de douleur et tenta de défaire les doigts de son maître de sa chevelure tout en poussant avec ses pieds pour le suivre et alléger la pression douloureuse sur sa tête. Pendant qu'il avançait Potter grogna :

\- « Comment oses-tu Malfoy… seulement deux petites semaines et tu te permets de faire n'importe quoi avec des gourgandines dans un placard. Et tu _m'accuses_ car je ne suis pas venu assez rapidement pour satisfaire ton besoin de soumissions. » Il le souleva de nouveau et le pencha face contre son bureau. « J'aurais dû te sauter devant tes parents dans ce putain de placard Malfoy. Comme ça tout le monde aurait su à qui tu appartenais. » D'une main il lui tira la tête en arrière pendant que son autre main se faufilait sous ses robes pour défaire ses vêtements. Leurs jambes étaient collées et une partie du corps de Potter écrasait le sien. Draco poussa rapidement les objets qu'il se prenait dans la figure. Le haut de son corps plaqué contre le bois et ses mains agrippant les bords du bureau.

\- « Mais c'est peut-être exactement ce que tu aurais voulu ? Après tout pour être allé dans le placard de l'entrée c'est que vous vouliez être surpris. Tu espérais que je l'apprenne pour que je te punisse, hein, petite salope ? » le souffle chaud de Potter dans sa nuque et sa main caressant son sexe à travers son boxer excitèrent Draco qui se sentit durcir. Il se frotta contre la main de son maître, réclamant plus. L'autre main lâcha ses cheveux et entrepris de relever ses robes haut sur son dos puis d'enlever son pantalon. D'un côté il continua à lui caresser son sexe grossissant et suintant à travers son boxer et de l'autre il lui caressa les fesses, doucement, passant et repassant entre ses globes de chairs, poussant un peu parfois du bout des doigts pour aller à la rencontre de son entrée. Draco gémit de frustration, il voulait plus et il voulait que son maître qui s'était reculé pour le déshabiller se recolle contre lui. Il voulait le sentir, il voulait sentir que son maître le désirait également. Ce dernier mordilla la zone de peau découverte entre le haut des reins de Draco et l'élastique de son boxer. Il sentit Potter se mettre à genoux derrière lui et des dents lui mordirent fort une fesse. Il couina et son mouvement du bassin pour tenter d'échapper à la douleur ne le fit que se frotter davantage à la main de son tourmenteur. Puis les deux mains de Potter se posèrent sur ses hanches et lui retirèrent doucement la dernière barrière qui conservait sa pudeur, celle-ci retombant avec son pantalon sur ses chevilles. Son maître caressa ses cuisses puis une main repassa sur le devant de son corps, effleurant du bout des doigts sa peau nue, son pubis, évitant son sexe puis descendant par l'intérieur de ses cuisses et en remontant tout aussi doucement pour lui frôler les testicules. Il en eut la chair de poule, il haleter et de son autre main son maître suivait la fente de ses fesses, puis titilla son trou tout déposant de petit baiser un peu partout sur la peau à proximité de sa bouche.

\- « Maître, s'il vous plait… » la supplique de Draco ne sortit que dans un souffle chuchoté mais Potter sembla l'entendre puisqu'il prit son sexe et commença à le branler. Les doigts proches de son entrée se firent plus insistant, massant son anneau et le pénétrant du bout de la pulpe des doigts. Le blond était en train de perdre la tête. Ce que lui faisait son maître était trop bon, meilleure que la bouche d'Astoria. « Oohh Maître, oui. » la cadence de la main de Potter venait d'accélérer. Il le sentit se relever mais ce dernier ne cessa pas ses caresses. D'un coup la main sur son sexe agrippa ses couilles et les serrèrent à lui en faire pleurer de douleur tandis que son autre main se posa sur son dos pour le maintenir face contre le bureau. Draco se débattit en chouinant pour tenter d'échapper à la poigne de son maître.

\- « Tu pensais vraiment t'en tirer aussi facilement Draco ? Arrête de bouger et reste tranquille. » Potter le relâcha et ses mains caressèrent ses hanches et ses fesses. Draco ne comprenait plus. Son maître était doux, puis lui faisait mal et était de nouveau doux. Son érection toujours tendue demandait de nouveau l'attention de l'homme derrière lui.

\- « Tu as une si belle peau, Draco, si blanche, si pur, sans aucune marque… » Il caressait ses fesses doucement tout en disant cela. Une des mains se posa sur sa hanche et n'en bougea plus, le maintenant immobile pour qu'il arrête de se trémousser sous les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Une énorme claque s'abattit sur les fesses de Draco qui couina de surprise et de douleur. Comme si de rien n'était son maître avait repris ses caresses sur la zone maltraitée, descendit entre ses cuisses pour lui faire écarter, puis sa main s'abattit à nouveau sur le blond qui ne put empêcher des petits bruits de sortir de sa bouche à chaque nouvelle claque.

\- « En me désobéissant pour d'aussi stupide raisons Draco, tu as agi comme un enfant. Tu mérites donc une fessée. » Il continua la punition, alternant d'une fesse à l'autre pour qu'elles soient uniformément rouges tout en caressant la peau après chacune d'elles. Parfois il allait caresser les testicules, d'autres fois effleurer son pénis toujours aussi tendu. Draco se surpris à aimer ça, la fessée, les caresses et le fait qu'il soit puni pour avoir désobéi. Il n'avait pas à prendre de décision, son maître lui avait dit comment se conduire et il n'avait pas su respecter ça. Alors il était puni pour qu'il apprenne à tenir sa place.

\- « Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te toucher Draco. Jamais. Personne ne te fera du bien… » une caresse, « et personne ne te fera du mal. » Une claque. « Pas même ce stupide Amerion Greengrass et ses stupides filles. » La claque suivante fut bien plus forte que les autres. Ses fesses étaient extrêmement douloureuses, Draco ne pensait pas pouvoir en supporter plus tant en caresses qu'en douleur ses jambes allaient céder et il glisserait au sol au pied de Potter. Mais ce n'était clairement pas ce que voulait ce dernier. Il le déshabilla entièrement, le prit par la taille et le souleva jusqu'au lit à baldaquin du blond en prenant soin de ne pas toucher sa peau sensible. Pour la première fois Potter sortit sa baguette et lança un sort d'entrave à Draco. Il lui attacha les mains ensembles avec une chaine puis fixa cette dernière au plafond, face au pied du lit. Il tira pour que Draco soit suspendu et lui s'assit sur le lit, le regardant se balancer au bout de sa chaine, la bite suintante à force d'avoir été proche à plusieurs reprises de la délivrance et le cul rouge, marqué et chaud de sa punition et les genoux frottant contre les draps en soie. Ses pieds touchants à peine le sol et ses poignets le tiraillant.

\- « Tu ne recommenceras plus Draco ? » demanda Potter, nonchalamment appuyé contre un des poteaux du lit et le fixant sérieusement. La douleur dans ses poignets, bras et épaules plus celle de ses fesses, mélangés au plaisir que son maître lui avait procuré, obscurcissait le cerveau de Draco. Mais celui-ci ne commis pas l'erreur de ne pas répondre.

\- « Non Maître, jamais je vous le jure ».

\- « Pourquoi Draco ? »

\- « Parce que je vous appartiens maître. Je suis à vous. »

\- « Oui, à moi, tu es à moi Malfoy, rien qu'à moi. » Le ton de Potter le fit frissonner. C'était tellement avide et possessif que ça l'excitait et l'effrayait en même temps. Potter se décala pour être face à Draco. Ses propres jambes encadrant celle du blond et son souffle chaud s'égarant sur la bite de ce dernier. Une main sur les testicules de Draco, les massant doucement, l'autre lui écartant les lèvres pour insérer deux doigt dedans. « Suce bien Draco, mets toute la salive que tu peux. » Le blond s'exécuta, suçant les doigts comme si sa vie en dépendait et en regardant son maître dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne pouvait détourner le regard de sa petite salope pompeuse qui était en train de l'allumer.

\- « Une vrai petite chienne avide Malfoy, tu me donnes envie de te remplir la bouche avec autre choses que mes doigts. » Draco gémit d'approbation quand l'autre main de Potter se remit à lui branler la queue. Son maître retira ses doigts de sa bouche et les descendit le long de son corps, caressant un téton au passage, ses abdos tendus par l'effort de la suspension, l'intérieur de son nombril, jouant un peu avec ses boucles blondes et soyeuses frôlant les testicules puis jouant avec son anus. Il poussa plus loin qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, insérant une phalange complète dans l'anneau inexploré de Draco. Elle rentra facilement, Potter l'ayant tellement excité qu'il s'était quelque peu détendu. Il poussa plus loin, pour que son doigt entier entre. Il variait les cadences avec son autre main, alternant un coup rapide, un coup lent. S'attardant parfois sur le gland, ou arrêtant tout mouvement, juste enserrant la base. Draco gémit, c'était bon et il en voulait plus. Plus de mouvements sur son sexe et plus de caresses à l'intérieur de lui. Potter poussa un second doigt en lui et là ça devint inconfortable, voir douloureux. Il se tortilla, cherchant à modifier l'angle, s'habituant petit à petit à la présence en lui qui faisait des petits mouvements et semblant chercher quelque chose. Il était obnubilé par son plaisir et le fait que son maître lui prenait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus donner à personne. Quand un troisième doigt poussa en lui, il grogna de de douleur, ça l'écartait beaucoup trop.

\- « Oh, Maître ! » Potter venait de prendre en bouche son sexe, le détournant de ce qui se passait dans son cul. La bouche était si chaude et si humide… Il ne put s'empêcher de bouger ses hanches pour essayer d'aller et venir entre les lèvres de son maître. La main qui ne le branlait plus lui tint fermement les hanches pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Les trois doigts se mirent à entrer et sortir de son cul tout en se recourbant à l'intérieur. C'était bon. Draco voulait venir, il n'en pouvait plus. La cadence des doigts dans son trou augmenta ainsi que celle de la bouche autour de son sexe. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sans arrêt, sa tête se balançant d'une épaule à l'autre. Il était en train de devenir fou de plaisir. Il ne pensait pas que des doigts à l'intérieur de lui, pourrait lui faire autant de bien. Il écarta plus largement les cuisses afin de faciliter les mouvements en lui ce qui fit sourire son maître autour de sa verge. Puis Potter trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

\- « Ahhhh ! » son dos s'arqua et il vient en de long jet épais dans la bouche de son maître. Il était étourdi par l'orgasme, uniquement supporté par ses bras douloureux encore attachés au plafond. Il ne s'aperçu que Potter s'était redressé que quand ce dernier lui tira la tête en arrière puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco ouvrit la bouche et son maître inséra sa langue dedans ainsi que tout le sperme de Draco. Leurs langues se caressaient dans le mélange de leurs salives et de l'abondant produit de son éjaculation. Goûtant pour la première fois de sa vie une tel chose, épaisse et salé. Il était toujours dans le brouillard quand Potter se recula finalement, lui ordonna de tout avaler en lui caressant la mâchoire, pour le détacher et l'étendre doucement sur le lit. Draco était aux anges, son maître lui avait fait une fellation et surtout c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait. La tête enfoncé dans les coussins et prêt à s'endormir suite à la fatigue de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Potter lui toucha doucement l'épaule et lui demanda d'appeler son elfe. Draco marmonna qu'il était trop fatigué mais un pincement sur ses fesses malmenées le fit obéir.

\- « Maître Draco a appelé Flubber ? » Toujours la tête dans les oreillers et sans se préoccupé de la tenue dans laquelle il apparaissait devant son elfe.

\- « Obéit à Maître Potter et fait ce qu'il te dit comme si c'était moi. Ou plutôt obéit lui mieux que tu n'obéis à ma mère. »

\- « Très bien maître Draco. » il fit une petite courbette en direction du lit que Malfoy ne vit pas puis se tourna vers Potter. « Que désire monsieur Potter ? »

\- « Appelle moi Harry, Flubber » Draco étouffa une plainte dans ses oreillers. Ce n'était pas juste ! Potter l'ignora et continua « Et va me chercher du baume apaisant, s'il te plait. »

\- « Très bien monsieur Harry, Flubber va tout de suite chercher le baume pour les fesses de maître Draco ! »

\- « Quoi ! » Draco s'était redressé sur ses coudes, toutes traces de somnolence envolées. Potter ricana.

\- « Calme toi et rallonge toi. Ça n'as pas d'importance qu'il t'ai vu et qu'il ait compris. »

\- « Parle pour toi Potter… Aoutch ! » Une nouvelle claque s'était abattu sur ses fesses. Potter pris une voix doucereuse.

\- « Il me semble avoir mal entendu Draco ? » ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inferieur de rage et de douleur.

\- « Maître, si Flubber parle à mes parents… »

\- « Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne t'inquiéter de rien ? Je m'occupe de tout Draco, ce sont mes affaires et c'est mon rôle de prendre soin de mon fragile petit esclave » Draco se vexa, il n'était pas si petit que ça, il était même plutôt grand avec son mètre soixante-dix-huit et il n'avait pas fini sa croissance ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si Potter était déjà aussi grand que son père.

\- « En outre, ton père est venu écouter à la porte pendant que je m'occupais de toi. » Le brun le regarda avec un sourire goguenard alors que le visage de Draco prenait une teinte cramoisie. Oh par Mordred, Salazard et tous les puissants sorciers que les âges aient portés, faite que Potter mente. Pitié. « Pop ! »

\- « Tenez monsieur Harry, le baume. »

\- « Flubber, tu n'as pas croisé mes parents par hasard ? » demanda précipitamment Draco.

\- « Non, Flubber prépare le diner mais maître Draco souhaite-il que Flubber aille voir Maîtresse Narcissa ? » Le petit elfe regardait avidement Draco. Harry ne comprendrais jamais l'influence que les femmes Black pouvaient avoir sur les elfes de maison. Ça avait été pareil avec Kreattur et la mère de Sirius.

\- « Non, non c'est bon retourne faire le repas. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que Flubber disparaissait. Il ouvrit le baume et s'assit à coté de Draco dans le lit.

\- « Allonges toi et profites. Je ne te soigne que parce que c'est ta première punition, s'il doit y avoir des prochaines fois, et te connaissant il y en aura, » on pouvait presque croire que Potter était impatient qu'il y ait des punitions dans le futur. « Tu devras guérir de manière naturelle, afin que tu t'en souviennes longtemps. » Il commença à étaler doucement le baume sur les fesses de Draco, massant en cercles la peau fine et maltraité pour que tout le produit pénètre bien. Le blond commença à se détendre sous ces douces attentions. Une fois que les fesses eurent retrouvé leurs couleurs d'origines, Potter remonta ses mains pour masser le dos et les épaules de Draco pour soulager les muscles mit à mal par la suspension. C'était doux, relaxant et agréable, les paumes calleuses des grandes mains de son maître étaient vraiment rassurantes et excitante. Il commença à s'agiter, sentant son pénis reprendre vie. Les mains de son maître étaient chaudes sur sa peau nue, lui provoquant des frissons.

\- « Calme toi Draco, il faut que tu te reposes et que tu récupère, je m'occuperais de toi après ta sieste. Il faudra que tu sois en pleine forme. Et ne t'inquiète pas, à partir de maintenant je ne serais jamais plus loin de toi. »

Il continua en remontant le long des bras de Draco, puis massa les poignets bleuis. Et quand enfin il termina en caressant le front de Malfoy pour enlever les petites bosses et égratignures, ce dernier c'était endormis. Il l'enveloppa dans la couverture pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid puis se dirigea à pas tranquille vers une porte dans le fond de la chambre. Derrière il découvrit une magnifique salle de bain privative qui contenait une baignoire de la taille d'un lit King size, une douche et des lavabos. Les poignées étaient en or et toutes sculptés de diverses formes, allant des boutons de roses pour les robinets de lavabo en passant par des têtes de serpents pour les pieds de la baignoire et ainsi de suite. Un sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres. Les Malfoy aimaient les décorations ostentatoires leurs rappelant leur immense fortune. Il alla se laver les mains et s'observa dans le miroir. Depuis sa sixième année il voyait parfois une lueur rouge dans ses yeux verts et il ne comprenait pas toujours ses réactions. Au début il avait pensé que le médaillon de Voldemort était en cause, mais maintenant que tous les Horcruxes avaient été détruits ça ne tenait plus debout. Même celui accroché à son âme avait été détruit.

Alors quoi ? Il avait repoussé Ginny encore une fois en sixième, n'était sorti avec aucune fille, n'en avait regardé aucune. Et puis durant son bref séjour au terrier, un peu avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur, il avait baisé Charlie. Il avait honte de le dire ainsi mais c'est ce qu'il avait fait. La première fois dans la remise à balais, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur un homme avant mais il avait remarqué les coups d'œil du dresseur de dragon. Et là dans la remise il avait eu un coup de sang inexplicable, il avait retourné Charlie, l'avait à peine préparé puis l'avait baisé aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en plaindre mais Harry ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas lui, aussi insensible, brutale et se servant des gens pour son plaisir. Et il avait recommencé plusieurs fois avant le mariage. Uniquement avec Charlie, Il ne s'en était pris à personne d'autre et s'était tenu aussi loin des jumeaux qu'il avait pu, sentant enflé une boule d'envie dès qu'il les voyaient ensembles à l'écart de tous les autres. A un moment il avait pensé que ça allait être des proies faciles puis s'était léché les lèvres comme un animal affamé et c'est là qu'il avait paniqué. Il craignait même de s'en prendre à Ron…

Heureusement ce n'était jamais arrivé, pas même une seule petite pensée déplacée envers son presque frère. Puis pendant la chasse il n'avait plus eu de problème de ce genre, seulement des sautes d'humeur et un caractère plus violent et méchant qu'avant. Mais comme Ron et Hermione aussi en avait ils avaient blâmé le médaillon. Puis quand il avait revu Malfoy, la tempête dans son corps avait était mille fois pire que le faible coup de sang qu'il avait eu pour Charlie. Un véritable incendie. Et il pensait se souvenir de lui avoir parlé directement d'esprit à esprit. Ce qui était impensable. D'une il ne savait pas si c'était même possible, et de deux il était nul en legilimancie. Et tous ses souvenirs ne remontaient à la surface que maintenant. Créant un maelstrom confus d'image et de sons. Et puis plus fort que beaucoup d'autre souvenirs il y en avait un. De Malfoy et lui dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde juste avant qu'il ne le blesse.

Ça aussi c'était étrange. Il ne s'en souvenait pas du tout avant maintenant. Ce matin il avait juste voulu aller au manoir mettre deux trois choses aux clairs, et il avait la sensation depuis la fin de la guerre qu'il devait vraiment y aller, le protéger. Il s'était d'abord occupé de les défendre face à la justice et de s'assurer qu'il n'arriverait rien à aucun des trois. Qu'ils seraient rapidement innocentés et qu'on les laisserait tranquilles. Puis il avait enfin cédé à cette étrange sensation et était venu. Il s'était déchainé contre Malfoy, avait était pire qu'avec aucun autre, son esprit lui hurlant que Malfoy devait être puni, qu'il lui avait désobéi. Harry n'avait pas pu lutter contre lui-même plus longtemps et c'était laissé consumé par le brasier qui brulait en lui. Il avait frappé Malfoy et avait trouvé ça normal, excitant même. Un haut le cœur le pris. Comment pouvait-il être un tel sadique ? Mais le pire c'est qu'il savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il ne pouvait pas, pas si Malfoy ne le repoussait pas et de toute façon Malfoy était à lui. Rien qu'à lui, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, il lui appartenait. Le blond le reconnaissait lui-même !

Ses doigts s'étaient crispé sur les bords du lavabo, ses jointures blanchirent, il sentait la colère monter en lui en repensant à Draco et aux filles Greengrass et en imaginant Malfoy loin de lui. Impossible. Il tuerait quiconque essayant de l'empêcher de l'avoir ou voulant eux même le toucher. La lueur rouge était beaucoup plus présente que cinq minutes auparavant.

\- « Flubber ! »

\- « Oui monsieur Harry ? Flubber peut-il faire quelque chose pour monsieur Harry ? »

\- « Va dire à Lucius et Narcissa que je veux les voir immédiatement, s'il te plait. » Il s'était efforcé de rester poli avec l'elfe, il n'avait rien à voir avec ses tourments.

L'elfe le regarda avec désapprobation, comment osait il donner des ordres à ses maîtres sous leur propre toit ! Mais cet homme était le maître de maître Draco et ce dernier lui avait ordonné d'obéir à Harry. Les elfes, peuple asservi depuis des siècles, voyaient toujours la relation maître/esclave qui liait les êtres entre eux. Et clairement son propre maître avait un maître. Après une petite courbette il disparut.

\- « Ils vous invitent à les rejoindre dans le salon d'affaire de maître Lucius au premier étage, monsieur Harry. » Il avait fait vite. Certainement que Lucius l'attendait de pied ferme depuis qu'il avait écouté à la porte de son fils. Potter ricana. « Dois-je vous y mener ? »

\- « Oui merci mais fait bien attention à ne pas réveiller Draco. » C'était une menace, il voulait que tout soit réglé avant que son blond ne se réveille. Ce serait plus simple à gérer si jamais les Malfoy venaient à se montrer récalcitrants.

Le trajet avait été rapide, un étage plus bas que la chambre de Draco. Il frappa à la porte en bois sombre et entra sans même attendre de réponse. Il s'y attendait, Lucius tentait de l'intimider dans une pièce à la décoration ostentatoire et aux photo du patriarche le mettant en scène avec des personnalités importantes du monde sorcier. Potter sourit, piètre tentative pour l'impressionner, il attendait mieux de Lucius. Ce dernier était assis dans un fauteuil au dossier droit et ressemblant plus à un trône qu'à un fauteuil. Il avait un verre dans la main et le regard noir. Narcissa, assise près de lui, était pâle et serrait durement ses accoudoirs.

\- « Où est mon fils et que lui avait vous fait Potter ? » Le brun s'installa dans un fauteuil et sous le regard éberlué des deux autres, ordonna à Flubber de lui servir un whisky Purfeu et ce dernier obéir.

\- « Draco est dans sa chambre, il dort » et avec un sourire malsain « et je ne lui ai fait que du bien comme vous avez pu l'entendre à travers la porte Lucius. »

Malfoy lâcha son verre qui éclata sur le parquet et dégaina sa baguette. Narcissa était passé de pâle à livide.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Merci à ma béta Bichtouille !

Alors ? le piti lemon vous a plu ? vous en voulez d'autres ? j'espère que ça vous plait de plus en plus mais si ce n'est pas le cas et que des choses vous dérange n'hésitez pas à le dire. Si ça vous plait aussi n'hésitez pas à le dire !

Je remercie tous ceux qui laisse une petite trace de leurs passages et du fait qu'ils ont aimés avec l'ajout en follow toussa toussa mais surtout je remercie mes revieweurs, revivers…. Allez-y moquez-vous mais moi je suis passé chez Sosh sans aucun souci :p ! Et rigolez pas trop si vous ne voulez pas que je vous dise quelle chanson j'avais en tête au début de ce chapitre !

Ok, c'est bon ! tant pis pour vous !

Je veux qu'on soit comme avant, qu'on ait les mains qui trembles. Je ne veux plus attendre

Oh, ce soir tu vas prendre. Oui tu vas prendre !

Comme si je sortais de prison après vingt ans de réclusion. Oh tu vas prendre !

Et cetera, et cetera. C'était _Ce soir tu vas prendre_ de Max Boublil pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas.

Je venais seulement de m'en débarrasser… :'(

Donc ! Merci à : Florence Baker, Guets, Lola-la-folle-Potter, Paprika Star, Taqasim et Lyxiie.


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, alors suite à un commentaire de ma béta il apparait que mes avertissements pour la fiction ne sont pas assez explicites. Je le comprends tout à fait donc cette fois je vais être plus explicite.

 **NOTE : AVERTISSEMENT A LIRE ABSOLUMENT**

Mes lemons (pour cette fic du moins) seront durs et très très détaillés, une majeure partie des chapitres à venir en contiendront, et des longs, car c'est ainsi que va évoluer leur relation et surtout par ce biais que Potter se dévoilera. L'histoire va évoluer de smut à porn pour revenir à fluffy à la fin en passant par des combats épiques. Je ne voulais pas dévoiler l'intrigue, j'avais peur de trop en dire mais pour finir j'ai apparemment fait l'inverse.

Merci beaucoup à Bichtouille pour sa relecture et ses conseils.

Bonne lecture.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco s'agita dans la douce chaleur de sa couverture. Il aimait ce moment du réveil ou tout le bien être du corps à être blotti dans la couette se mélangeait au frisson de dissipation de la torpeur. Il se sentait comblé, heureux et surtout protégé. Il ne s'était plus senti comme ça depuis l'aménagement du Lord noir dans le manoir. Il ne voulait pas briser ce sentiment de plénitude en faisant des mouvements brusques et surtout pas en ouvrant les paupières. Qu'il profite de ces instants de paix ne dérangerait personne, après tout alors il pouvait bien se laisser aller à ressentir cette quiétude aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. D'ailleurs d'où venait ce sentiment ? La brume de bien-être se levait peu à peu de son esprit, le rendant plus alerte. Finalement il se dit que se lever ne serait pas si mal et s'étira langoureusement. Une légère douleur se fit sentir au niveau de son fondement. Son maître n'avait pas mis de baume dans cette zone… Cette zone… Son maître…. Oh par Merlin !

La mémoire de Draco le submergea d'un coup, dissipant totalement les derniers flous du sommeil. Par Merlin ! Draco gémit de honte et sa peau ivoire passa au rouge flamboyant de la gêne. Il s'était laissé toucher par Potter… Dans cette zone… Un homme l'avait touché là et pire… Draco y avait pris beaucoup de plaisir. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa punition aussi l'avait satisfait. Comment de la douleur pouvait-elle être satisfaisante ? Par Mordred ! Comment un autre homme pouvait l'exciter, il aimait les courbes féminines, il avait été très enthousiaste dans ce placard avec Astoria et Daphnée. Il n'était pas gay…. Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette foutue servitude ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête à ce moment-là dans les toilettes de Mimi ? Un murmure de sa conscience lui suggéra que le problème ne venait pas de sa tête mais d'une autre partie de son anatomie qui était particulièrement réceptive à Potter et son charisme. Potter et sa puissance magique lui embrouillaient le corps et l'esprit.

C'était ça ! Potter devait lui avoir lancé un sort de confusion ! c'était pour ça que Draco s'était laissé faire par Potter. Tout s'expliquait, le fait qu'il obéisse, qu'il soit si malléable, qu'il en oublie qu'il était hétéro, qu'il avait aimé être puni par son maître et qu'il voulait que ce dernier ne cesse jamais de s'occuper de lui… Son impertinente conscience lui souffla qu'il s'était toujours laissé faire par les plus puissants, il avait laissé le Lord lui apposer son horrible marque, il avait toujours obéi aveuglement à son père et sexuellement parlant ce n'était pas mieux. Dans le placard il n'avait pris aucune décision, il avait juste suivi le mouvement. Les deux sœurs avaient pris les commandes, ne lui laissant pas le choix de qui faisait quoi et ça ne l'avait pas dérangé, au contraire… Et dans le placard il n'y avait pas de Potter pour lui lancer un sortilège de confusion.

Oh par Mordred ! Le placard et ses parents qui avaient tout vu, et Potter qui lui avait dit que son père avait tout entendu derrière la porte de la chambre. Il ne se lèverait plus jamais de son lit, il ne mangerait plus et se laisserais mourir plutôt que d'affronter ses parents. Draco enfouit sa tête sous la couette dans l'espoir que tout ce qui s'était passé ne serait qu'un rêve et que lorsqu'il sortirait du lit rien ne se serait produit. Enfin… Presque rien. Certaines choses avaient vraiment valu le coup comme son incroyable orgasme mais aussi leur baiser. Draco avait adoré leur baiser, calme et doux après toute les émotions intenses qu'il avait vécues. Et le massage aussi, les mains de Potter sur lui… Ces grandes mains fortes qui avait caressé son corps pour ne lui procurer que du plaisir, de la satisfaction… Draco senti l'entièreté de son corps s'éveiller, se dresser et lui réclamer de l'attention. Il commença à se caresser doucement. C'était vraiment agréable, il se dégagea de la couverture sous laquelle il commençait à faire trop chaud et qui réduisait sa liberté de mouvement.

Draco explorait doucement son corps quand un sentiment de vide le titilla. Où donc était passé son maître ? Après tout ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il ne le quitterait plus. Avait-il mentit ou la performance de Draco l'avait déçu ? Draco se redressa en position assise et chercha son maître des yeux. Personne dans sa chambre. La porte d'accès à sa salle de bain était ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il était seul, livré à lui-même. Son cœur se serra fort dans sa poitrine, ainsi que sa gorge et il eut du mal à déglutir. Un sentiment d'insécurité le submergea. Il agrippa la couverture de ses poings, perdu dans son lit, assis à attendre il ne savait quoi. Ce n'était pas possible que Potter l'ait laissé. Et de toute façon pourquoi ce mettait-il dans des états pareils ! Que Potter aille au diable et qu'il lui rende sa liberté, merde !

C'est sur ces pensées que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Potter. Ce dernier jeta un bref regard à Draco en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- « Où étais tu ? Tu avais dit que tu ne me laisserais pas ! » Immédiatement Draco s'en voulut et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne plus rien laisser échapper. Pouvait-il paraitre plus pathétique ? Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de Potter et son regard se fit prédateur. Il s'avança d'une démarche de chasseur vers sa proie, doucement, sans mouvement brusque afin de ne pas l'effrayer et risquer de provoquer sa fuite.

\- « As-tu eu peur que je ne t'ai abandonné Draco ? » La voix était douce et moqueuse et Draco avait envie de lui faire ravaler son petit sourire supérieur. D'une main il avait saisi le menton du blond et lui levait délicatement le visage afin qu'ils soient les yeux dans les yeux, Potter debout à côté du lit et Draco assis sur le matelas, le drap recouvrant ses hanches nues. Du pouce il caressa doucement la joue et l'arrête du menton. Draco secoua négativement la tête. Il ne voulait pas laisser savoir à Potter que ce dernier avait raison.

\- « Tes angoisses ne doivent cependant pas te faire oublier ta place. » Il se mit à lui serrer les articulations de la mâchoire provoquant une terrible douleur à Draco et n'affichait plus son sourire. « Ne te permet plus de me parler aussi familièrement Malfoy. » ce dernier gémit en tentant d'alléger la prise de son maître sur lui. Ne se quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde, Draco essaya d'acquiescer aux paroles de son maître alors que le brun était perdu dans sa contemplation. Soudainement il le relâcha et alla s'asseoir au fauteuil du bureau de Draco, le regard toujours fixé sur le blond qui massait sa mâchoire pour apaiser sa souffrance. Il était installé dans le fauteuil de Draco comme s'il était le maître des lieux. Les jambes croisées, une cheville sur le genou opposé et face au lit, à côté du bureau, un bras et une main posés à plat sur l'un des accoudoirs. Tandis que de l'autre main il retraçait tranquillement les veines du bois du bureau, qui avait été remis en ordre certainement par Flubber, Il continuait de fixer le blond, l'air pensif et sans ciller une seule fois. Draco se sentit mal à l'aise et ne savait pas quoi faire, il gigota légèrement mais ne bougea pas de sous la couverture, dernier rempart à sa pudeur sous le regard insistant de son maître. Le crépuscule s'ajoutant aux ombres naturels de la pièce, celle-ci devenait de plus en plus sombre et inquiétante. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel dans sa propre chambre, même quand le Lord noir avait élu domicile au manoir.

\- « Va te laver. » L'ordre prononcé distinctement sembla dissiper l'atmosphère oppressante de la pièce. En commençant à sortir du lit Draco ressentit une grande gêne l'envahir. Il était nu et ses vêtements était trop loin pour qu'il les enfilent rapidement et son maître ne cessait de le fixer. Cela pouvait sembler absurde après ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt dans l'après-midi mais le contexte n'était pas le même. Tout à l'heure il avait eu les hormones en ébullition et il ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qui se passait, de ce que Potter faisait ni même de son propre comportement. Alors que là, le brun le regarderait fixement comme maintenant aller, nu, à la salle de bain. Il se sentit rougir de gêne.

\- « Un problème Draco ? » Le retour de sourire moqueur et suffisant. Oh que Draco pouvait haïr cet air. En si peu de temps il l'avait déjà trop vu à son gout. La vexation lui redonna un peu de son panache habituel. Il enroula la couette autour de lui et se leva, affichant à son tour un sourire suffisant sous le regard surpris de son maître. Draco était fier de lui. Sa première victoire contre Potter depuis leur arrangement et aussi vite dans leur relation. Le futur ne s'annonçait simple que prévu. Drapé dans sa couette, Draco se sentait comme un empereur romain arpentant un territoire fraichement conquis.

\- « Lâche ça tout de suite Malfoy. » il n'avait pas fait un pas que l'ordre avait claqué dans la pièce, l'immobilisant sur place. Tout dans l'expression de son maître lui promettait de gros problème s'il n'obéissait pas. Et il n'avait pas très envie de faire le malin en attachant la couverture autour de sa taille, il avait dans l'idée que ça ne ferait pas rire Potter. Résigné, il laissa la couette glisser à ses pieds dans un soupir, dévoilant son corps aux yeux avides de son maître. Il ressentit le regard de Potter comme une main inquisitrice, le caressant et l'explorant. Un rapide coup d'œil vers son maître lui appris que celui-ci était bien en train de le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il se hâta à aller dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière lui.

L'eau réglée à la bonne température, il se glissa sous l'énorme pomme de douche qui recréait une pluie diluvienne dans la cabine. Il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant être dans un pays tropical dans lequel il se servirait de la vraie pluie pour se laver en extérieur tout en admirant le paysage, offrant son corps à la nature. Il leva son visage pour que l'eau tombe dessus et emporte avec elle toute ses pensées. Un moment apaisant et purificateur, ne se laissant pas atteindre par ce qui pouvait se passer hors de cette cabine de douche. Il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, les tirants en arrière afin que l'eau puissent atteindre toutes ses mèches en un agréable massage de son crâne. Il sentit une légère bosse qui ne lui faisait presque pas mal à un des endroits où Potter l'avait cogné. Ce dernier l'avait plutôt bien soigné. Draco n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, il l'entendit seulement se refermer. Il sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée de la pièce. Potter était nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte par son épaule, la main dans une poche de son jean et l'autre jouant négligemment avec sa baguette. Le fixant. Lui. Nu. Sous la douche. Oh par Merlin que c'était embarrassant. Et, au vue du regard posé sur lui, Potter était de nature à s'offrir son corps. Cessant tout mouvement Draco le fixa.

\- « Qu'est-ce que… Que faites-vous ici maître ? » N'allait-il vraiment pas lui laisser un peu d'intimité ? C'est une voix rauque de désir qui lui répondit.

\- « Savonne toi. » La lueur rouge était là, dissipant presque entièrement le vert des yeux de Harry. Draco se sentit légèrement excité même si l'embarras dominait ses sentiments, lentement, il coupa l'eau. Draco avait un rituel pour se laver, il commençait toujours par le visage, puis les cheveux suivis du reste du corps et enfin il rinçait le tout. Il prit donc son produit pour avoir une belle peau nette et se l'appliqua rapidement, puis son shampoing pour cheveux fins et blonds avec des vitamines pour renforcer les pointes. Il prit une noix de gel douche et commença à se frotter rigoureusement les épaules, bras…

\- « Ralentit Draco, fait le doucement, sensuellement. » Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Potter, il avait presque réussi à oublier sa présence en appliquant sa méthode routinière. Se laver sensuellement ? Comment faisait-on ça ? Doucement il pouvait comprendre mais sensuellement ? Il ralentit alors ses gestes, comme si on lui avait lancé un impedimenta, passant plus lentement ses mains sur ses biceps, ses avant-bras, mais sans avoir l'impression le moins du monde d'être sensuel. Il passa alors sur un de ses tétons qui se redressa sous la caresse. C'était peut-être ça que voulait Potter enfaite, qu'il se caresse le corps avec ses mains pleines de savon. Il ferma les yeux et commença à se caresser doucement, passant avec le bout de ses doigts sur ses pectoraux, sur ses abdominaux qu'il avait contracter afin que son maître le croit plus musclé qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il repensa à son réveil, à ce qu'il avait commencé à faire avant de se demander où était passé Potter. Une main partit caresser son cou et l'autre descendit plus bas, vers son pubis. Potter s'approcha de lui à pas furtifs, et posa sa main sous la nuque du blond entre ses deux omoplates. Draco se figea.

\- « Continue, lave-toi partout pour être bien propre. » En susurrant ça il avait fait des petits aller retours du bout de ses doigts entre la base de la nuque de Draco et la naissance de ses cheveux. Le blond rougit, les zones recto verso sous la ceinture abdominale étaient gênantes et inappropriées à laver devant quelqu'un. Ses mains ne voulaient pas aller dans ses endroits si personnels devant Potter. Ce dernier dut sentir son malaise, car il se mit en face de Draco, lui attrapa les poignets et mena chaque main dans une zone dont il voulait que le blond s'occupe. Son maître initia même les mouvements des mains via les poignets pour être sûr que ce soit fait. Il ne quitta pas les yeux gris de Draco qui se plongea dans les orbes de son vis-à-vis pour oublier ce qu'ils faisaient. Potter s'approcha encore de lui, le tissu de ses vêtements se collant au torse humide de Draco. Il lâcha les poignets du blond pour poser ses mains propres ailleurs sur son corps. L'un s'égara sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son torse le découvrant par de doux effleurements. Draco détestait devoir lever la tête pour regarder Potter dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas de beaucoup mais c'était quand même trop pour sa fierté. Et puis son maître avait une façon de baisser la tête pour le regarder… Cela donnait l'impression à Draco de ne même pas lui arriver à la taille. Le pouce de Potter passa sur son téton. Une fois, puis deux. La main sur sa hanche atterrit sur ses reins et commença à descendre plus bas. Brusquement Potter s'écarta de lui en retirant ses mains.

\- « Rinces-toi, rapidement Malfoy ! » Le ton était également brusque et Draco resta figé par le changement instantané d'atmosphère. Voyant que Draco ne bougeait pas, d'un coup de baguette qu'il sortit de sa poche, Potter ralluma l'eau qui s'écrasa sur la tête du blond. Draco commença donc par enlever le savon des zones où ses mains étaient actuellement enfouies, la cascade au-dessus de sa tête ayant déjà presque retiré la totalité des produits présents sur son visage et sur ses cheveux. Les bulles de savons s'échappant en rigole sur son corps. Potter coupa l'eau.

« Puisque tu n'es pas capable de te laver correctement tout seul c'est moi qui vais le faire. »

Son maître attrapa le gel douche, s'en mit abondamment dans la main. Il lâcha le pot qui tomba au sol, attrapa Draco par le bras et le tira à lui. Il étala sur son torse la substance et commença à masser doucement, passant et repassant sur les tétons, puis il descendit directement sur le pénis du blond. Il commença par l'empoigner durement puis amorça un doux mouvement de pompe sur le sexe un peu gonflé par les précédentes caresses et l'appréhension de ce qui allait se passer. Mais le mouvement en lui-même le fit durcir à une vitesse folle et en un rien de temps Draco se retrouva à gémir. Son maître s'était rapproché de lui et Draco s'appuya contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, il s'accrocha à ses larges épaules, se laissant totalement aller au bien être que son maître lui procurait. La main qui lui tenait le biceps le relâcha ainsi que celle qui le masturbait. Draco gémit de frustration. Alors que la main pleine de savon s'éloignait de son membre pour aller lui agripper une fesse, l'autre repris le mouvement de pompe de la première. Draco gémit. A nouveau.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir faire que ça quand il était entre les mains de Potter. Son maître jouait avec sa fesse en même temps que de lui procurer des caresses. Provoquant des frissons qui se propageaient jusqu'à l'anneau de chair de son blond, le faisant alternativement se contracter et se dilater de plaisir. Deux doigts savonneux poussèrent dans l'antre secrète de Draco, qui avait déjà été étiré en ce début d'après-midi. Il les poussa aussi loin qu'il put d'un mouvement constant malgré que le blond chercha à se soustraire à ces doigts en avançant son bassin jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit bloqué par celui de son maître. Il émit quelques grognements de douleur mais celle-ci s'accentua quand Potter commença à faire des allées venues en lui.

\- « Maître… S'il vous plait arrêtez, le savon me pique. » se plaignit Draco d'une voix geignarde. Les mouvements de Potter se figèrent.

\- « Quoi ? » Il paraissait abasourdi.

\- « Le savon maître, il me pique. » geignit encore Draco. Son maître se mit à rire le vexant.

\- « Tu es vraiment une petite nature Malfoy… » Il lui sourit, moqueur. « Mais de toute façon j'avais prévu de te rincer par la suite alors autant le faire maintenant. » Il n'y avait plus de moquerie dans les traits de son maître, seulement une expression de… De…Draco ne savait pas ce que c'était mais cela lui réchauffa le corps et le cœur. Potter, sans s'éloigner, ralluma le jet d'eau, rinçant Draco et le trempant lui. Il commença par le torse, puis plus bas, donnant de petit coup de pompe de temps en temps au pénis gorgé de sang de Draco puis il le retourna et s'accroupit au niveau des fesses du blond. D'une main il écarta l'un des globes de chairs qui l'empêchait d'atteindre sa cible et de l'autre, qu'il avait rincé, il caressa la raie de Draco. Il décala le blond afin que son dos reçoive un maximum d'eau pour qu'il puisse la rediriger dans son fondement pour éliminer toute les traces de cet agaçant savon.

Potter le força à se courber, bras tendu contre la paroi pour se maintenir et lui écarta largement les jambes. Draco essaya d'occulter le fait qu'ainsi il était totalement exposé au regard de son maître. Les deux doigts retrouvèrent leurs précédentes occupations mais ressortant à chaque fois pour faire rentrer de l'eau à chaque nouvelle pénétration. La sensation de démangeaison diminua puis cessa complètement, ne laissant à Draco que la caresses des doigts allant et venant en lui. La main qui lui maintenait le fessier ouvert le relâcha pour retourner s'occuper d'une partie qui avait était trop longtemps délaissé au gout du blond. La caresse chaude de l'eau sur son corps, et les mains de Potter lui procuraient trop de stimulation, ses genoux chancelèrent et il failli tomber durement sur le sol si la main qui s'occuper de sa partie face ne l'avait pas ceinturé. Potter avait amorti sa chute et il était maintenant à quatre pattes sur le sol, haletant de plaisir sous les assauts ininterrompus de la main dans son antre et de celle qui repris son mouvement de pompe une fois qu'il fut stabilisé au sol. Oh par merlin c'était si bon. Puis tout cessa d'un coup et Potter attrapa ses deux fesses de ses mains, les massant, les pétrissant, passant ses deux pouces sur l'ouverture dilaté de Draco.

\- « Maître, encore s'il vous plait. » C'était une minauderie, même si le blond le nierait toute sa vie, et en même temps il avait ondulé des hanches pour inciter son maître à plus.

\- « Je dois vérifier qu'il n'y a absolument plus aucune trace de savon Draco. Nous ne voudrions pas que tu sois irrité, n'est-ce pas ? » Potter avait l'air incertain, sa voix donnait l'impression d'un dilemme intérieur mais surtout d'un désir si puissant qu'il pourrait être confondu avec du besoin. « Laisse-moi faire Draco. » lui chuchotât-il, presque comme une supplique. Puis, se reprenant :

\- « Je t'interdis de bouger Malfoy ou ça va mal aller, compris ? » Draco s'interrogea légèrement mais la brume de plaisir dans laquelle Potter l'avait plongé lui empêchait d'éprouver de la panique. Il acquiesça à l'ordre de son maitre. Ses deux fesses furent extrêmement écartées. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Potter proche, trop proche de son anus. Et avant qu'il ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, quelque chose de chaud et de très humide se faufila dans son antre dilaté. Il couina de surprise et fit un léger mouvement du bassin mais son maître lui planta ses ongles dans la chair tendre de ses globes pour le maintenir en place. Oh. Par. Merlin ! Non ! C'était sale ! Mais doux. Et soyeux. Et bon…Il se mit à gémir comme un damné, sa tête se balançant de droite et de gauche, ses mèches humides lui caressant le visage, tout son être focalisé sur les sensations qui émanait de son arrière train. Puis Potter réinséra ses doigts et alterna doigts, langue, doigts, langue. Les bras flageolant de Draco l'abandonnèrent et son torse s'écrasa sur le sol de sa douche à l'italienne, la joue posée sur le carrelage et le cul maintenue en l'air. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait jouir. Il fallait que ça cesse mais son maître semblait avoir oublié une autre partie de son anatomie qui aurait pourtant bien besoins d'attention. Il voulut prendre les choses en mains lui-même, mais d'une tape sèche son maître l'en empêcha.

\- « Maître, s'il vous plait, je vous en prie… »

\- « Tu vas venir uniquement grâce à ton cul Draco. » Ce dernier ne pensait pas que ce fut possible, Potter le laisserait il longtemps dans cet état avant d'avoir pitié de lui. Il sentit un doigt s'ajouter aux autres et la cadences ne fut plus douce et caressante mais rapide et puissante.

\- « Han, Ahhh, maître… Plus… Plusss. » Oui Draco voulait plus, mais plus quoi ? Fort ? Rapide, Gros ? Et le nouvel angle choisi par Potter le rendait encore plus fou, son plaisir était rythmé avec les bruits de claquements derrière lui. Il se faisait littéralement baiser par les doigts du brun et il n'en pouvait plus. Et finalement Draco vint. De long gémissement saluèrent cette apogée de sensation, de long jets de sperme éclaboussèrent son torse et devinrent pire que de la colle au contact avec l'eau qui continuait de s'écouler au-dessus de leurs corps. Il s'étala par terre, n'ayant plus aucune force pour se mouvoir.

Son maître le retourna et Draco se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Il le lava avec du savon afin de faire disparaitre toute les preuves du plaisir de son blond. Il éteignit le jet d'eau et se releva, scrutant la pièce et laissant Draco par terre. Il se pointa lui-même avec sa baguette et murmura « Siccor », il fut instantanément sec ainsi que ses vêtements. Puis il continua avec un « Accio peignoir ». Il retourna vers le blond, le souleva et lui enfila son épais et doux peignoir, sentant bon la menthe et brodé de ses initiales en fils d'or. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que les Malfoy avaient vraiment un égo surdimensionné. Il maintenait Draco debout en lui ceinturant la taille d'un bras et de sa main libre il frottait le blond pour le sécher. Ce dernier avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, s'accrochant à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Cela le fit sourire et il déposa de petit baiser dans le cou du blond. Juste des effleurements des lèvres, pour le sortir de son orgasme en douceur.

Draco se sentait vraiment bien, à sa place, en sécurité dans ces bras forts. Se délectant des attentions dont Harry le couvait après que Potter l'ait de nouveau envoyé au septième ciel. C'était un moment calme et paisible.

\- « Allez Draco, va t'habiller, nous descendons diner. »

Ils entrèrent côte à côte dans la salle à manger où ses parents étaient déjà installés à la grande table. Draco fut surpris car son père n'était pas en bout de table avec sa mère directement placé à sa gauche. Au lieu de ça ils étaient tous les deux à gauche de la place habituelle du chef de la demeure et ils affichaient un air courroucé. Potter le devança et le surpris encore plus en s'installant à cette place honorifique. Son père aurait il réellement volontiers cédé sa place à Potter ? Il sortit de sa torpeur quand de trois rapides et successifs tapotements, son maître lui fit comprendre de venir s'installer à cette place. Draco ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Ce n'était pas du tout le protocole. Si dans l'improbable cas où l'invité avait un rang plus élevé que son père et que celui-ci lui cédait gracieusement la place, alors c'était Lucius qui était en droit de s'assoir à droite, Narcissa à gauche et lui à côté de sa mère. Il tenta de repousser loin ses souvenirs sur la disposition de table lors de la présence du Lord noir. Quand il s'assit il remarqua une marque violacée du côté droit de la mâchoire de son père. Son regard passa de ce dernier à sa mère cherchant une explication.

\- « Père, que vous est-il arrivé ? » Il ne put empêcher sa voix de sonner inquiète et il remarqua le furtif coup d'œil haineux que Lucius envoya à Potter, puis lui-même eu droit au regard que lui faisait son père quand il était petit et qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Autrement dit, il lui faisait les gros yeux.

\- « Tes parents et moi avons une discussion sérieuse à propos de toi et d'autres détails Draco. Il se trouve que ton père n'était pas d'accord la plupart du temps mais j'ai su le convaincre avec mes arguments plus que… Frappants. » Il arborait son petit sourire en coin goguenard et regardait Lucius qui leva les yeux au ciel face au jeu de mot stupide de Potter.

\- « Il semblerait que tu ne leur avais pas dit pourquoi le ministère vous a laissé tranquille et que tu ne leurs a pas non plus parlé de notre petit arrangement. » Son maître le fixa intensément. « J'ai donc du tout mettre moi-même au clair tu t'en doutes. » Draco se sentait rougir, il essaya de garder la tête haute comme si rien d'humiliant pour lui n'était dit autour de cette table mais c'était extrêmement difficile. Ne pas savoir ce qu'avait dit Potter à ses parents et dans quels termes, jusqu'à quel point. Cela était vraiment horrible à vivre.

\- « Est-ce que c'est vrai Draco ? » La voix de son père était pleine d'appréhension. « As-tu vraiment échangé ta liberté contre celle de ta mère et moi et toutes nos possessions ? Pour nous protéger et du Seigneur des Ténèbres et du ministère ?» Cela ressemblait plus maintenant à une supplique pour que Draco le contredise. « Contre des faveurs sexuelles Draco ? » Il entendit sa mère hoqueter en mettant sa main devant sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher aux choix, de vomir, de hurler, de pleurer. Ce n'était pas vraiment clair. Le blond évita de regarder son père dans les yeux mais acquiesça néanmoins.

\- « Draco, as-tu fait un serment inviolable ? Si ce n'est pas le cas je suis sûr que nous pourrons… »

\- « Vous ne pourrez rien du tout Malfoy. » Potter fut dur et cassant. « J'ai déjà rempli ma part du marché j'en attend de même de la part de Draco. »

\- « Je vous ai sauvez la vie dans la clairière ! Cela vaut bien VOTRE part du marché ! Laissez mon fils tranquille. » Narcissa s'agrippait durement au bord de la table, froissant la nappe.

\- « Hé bien en tuant Voldemort, en sauvant Draco du Feudeymon et en le sauvant d'un mangemort dans le château je pense déjà avoir remboursé cette dette… Donc reste celle de votre liberté à tous ainsi que vos biens, propriétés… »

\- « Je suis prête à prendre sa place, de même que Lucius »

\- « Heu… » Narcissa foudroya son mari du regard et même si l'idée d'être l'esclave sexuel de Potter le répugnait, sa femme lui fit plus peur en cet instant.

\- « Tu n'as déjà que trop mis l'avenir de notre fils en danger avec tes propres allégeances stupides, Lucius Malfoy, je t'interdis de placer à nouveau tes intérêts avant ceux de Draco » siffla-t-elle, pleine de venin. Lucius se racla bruyamment la gorge.

\- « Hum, oui bien sur je suis prêt à échanger ma place contre celle de mon fils. » Il lui en avait couté cher de dire ça.

Potter éclata de rire sous l'œil horrifié de Draco. Imaginer sa mère où son père à sa place ! Ah ça non !

\- « Qu'en penses-tu Draco ? Serait-il possible que l'un des deux me satisfasse autant que toi ? » Potter éclata de rire à nouveau, la larme à l'œil. « T'imagines tu rester au manoir avec l'un ou l'autre sachant ce que je serais en train de faire avec celui qui sera venu avec moi ? » Son maître s'amusait de l'horreur de Draco mais aussi de la pointe de jalousie qu'il sentait grossir en lui. Potter était son maître à lui. A personne d'autre. Une fois que le brun se fut calmé, il reprit l'air toujours très amusé.

\- « Oh Lucius… Même si j'apprécie votre offre faite avec tellement d'enthousiasme » il pouffa à nouveau « Vous et votre femme n'êtes pas mon type. » Le patriarche se sentit vexé.

\- « Je suis aussi voire même plus beau que Draco ! » Il avait gonflé le torse et avait rejeté ses cheveux en arrière. Draco et Narcissa étaient totalement choqués par son comportement et le fixèrent, les yeux ronds. Potter repartit dans un fou rire qui lui fit de nouveau monter les larmes. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et posa un regard noir sur le patriarche.

\- « Êtes-vous en compétition avec votre fils pour savoir lequel je baiserai violemment Malfoy ? » le ton était cassant. « Que vous vouliez le « sauver de mes griffes » je peux comprendre, mais que vous vouliez que je vous choisisse vous, plutôt que lui, car vous pensez valoir davantage, m'énerve Malfoy. Et vous savez ce qui se passe quand je m'énerve… » Sur ce il fit craquer ses phalanges en serrant un poing dans la paume de son autre main. Lucius se frotta inconsciemment la mâchoire.

\- « Trèves de bavardages ! J'ai faim ! Flubber sert nous. » Flubber obéit comme si c'était l'un de ses maîtres qui lui avait donné l'ordre.

Arrivé à la fin d'un repas bien silencieux et inconfortable pour certains des convives, Potter repris la parole.

\- « Comme je l'ai déjà annoncé à tes parents Draco nous allons partir vivre chez moi. » il scruta le visage du blond attendant une réaction que celui-ci camoufla.

\- « Quand ? » fut sa seule question. Potter lâcha un long soupir de lassitude.

\- « Vais-je devoir, à chaque nouvelle situation, te refaire la même leçon Draco ? » Il le grondait gentiment et c'était encore plus humiliant pour le blond. Il était traité comme un enfant.

\- « Non maître, pardonnez-moi. Quand partons-nous maître ? » Lucius et Narcissa étaient clairement en train de s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- « Dès que le manoir Black aura fini d'être remis en état. Kreattur ? » Le vieil elfe apparut dans un pop sonore, portant toujours le faux médaillon autour de son cou mais ayant changé son torchon sans âge et sans couleur contre un bleu de travail à sa taille, celui-ci était couverte de peinture et de plâtre.

\- « Le maître désire voir Kreattur ? »

\- « Quand les travaux seront-ils finis ? »

\- « Pas avant au moins trois semaines, maître. » il s'inclina légèrement s'attendant à une réprimande.

\- « Comment ?! Mais quand je suis parti tout devait être fini pour la fin de cette semaine. Que se passe-t-il Kreattur, d'où vient ce retard ? » Harry n'était pas en colère, juste stupéfait et son ton rassura Kreattur.

\- « Maître, beaucoup des sorciers bâtisseurs ont été appelés pour reconstruire Poudlard et réparer les dégâts commis dans toute l'Angleterre. Il ne nous en reste plus qu'un. Kreattur fait ce qu'il peut maître mais ce n'est pas dans le domaine de compétence de Kreattur. Et Kreattur n'est pas venu voir le maître car le maître avait ordonné à Kreattur de ne pas le déranger aujourd'hui. »

\- « Non, tu as très bien fait Kreattur. Bon de toute façon demain c'est dimanche, le ministère sera fermé. » dit-il pensivement en se caressant le menton. « Lundi je retournerais en chercher au moins un et je vous aiderais à finir ça rapidement. Deux semaines tout au plus, nous devrons être installé avant juin. Tu peux disposer Kreattur, je vais te rejoindre plus tard pour voir comment ça a avancé. » Se tournant vers Draco alors que Kreattur disparaissait.

\- « Ça te laisse du temps pour préparer tes affaires, fait en sorte que tout ce que tu désires emporter avec toi soit marqué je m'occuperais du transport. Lucius, Draco et moi allons encore profiter de votre hospitalité quelque temps. » Il se leva et s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette. « Draco monte dans ta chambre, je te rejoins d'ici une heure maximum. Narcissa je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. » Sur ce il partit en direction du vestibule, on entendit le bruit de la lourde porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Les Malfoy restèrent silencieux et immobiles pendant quelques minutes encore quand Narcissa brisa le silence en appelant Flubber. Elle lui demanda si Potter avait bien quitté la propriété puis lui ordonna de servir du café. Quand chaque membre de la famille eut une tasse fumante devant lui, agrémenté soit de lait, soit de sucre ou les deux à la fois, Narcissa se racla la gorge.

\- « Draco, s'il te plait, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé en détails. » Le jeune homme obéit, commençant par sa peur du Lord, ses larmes de désespoir à cause de la situation familiale, Potter, leurs promesses mutuelles, son sentiment de sécurité avec lui.

\- « C'est pour Potter que tu t'es préservé Draco ? » ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Lucius. « Alors même que tu pouvais avoir la fille Greengrass ? » Le blond acquiesça, baissant la tête devant son père. Il loupa la discussion silencieuse que tinrent ses parents.

\- « Est-ce que… Draco est ce que votre arrangement a été complétement consommé ? » Le rouge monta au joue du patriarche. Le regard incertain de son fils et son hésitation à répondre le poussa a explicité sa question. « Y'a-t-il eu… ? A-t-il … ? »

\- « Oh ciel Lucius, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de chipoter, il peut revenir d'une minute à l'autre. » s'exaspéra Narcissa « Draco, mon cœur » reprit elle plus doucement « Je sais que la conversation va être gênante mais crois-moi il nous faut des réponses précises si tu veux que nous te tirions de là. » Draco rougit ayant peur des futures questions mais surtout il fut stupéfait de s'être demandé, pendant une fraction de seconde, s'il voulait que sa relation avec Potter cesse. Il était vraiment incertain, Potter restait un homme, mais de ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter avec lui ça ne l'empêcherait pas de prendre du plaisir. Ce ne serait pas une relation saine mais il en avait aimé chaque seconde. Que se racontait-il ? Il devait obéir à ses parents, ceux-ci étaient en train de l'aider. Il devait écouter son père comme il l'avait toujours fait. Alors il hocha de la tête pour lancer sa mère dans ses questions et répondit le plus honnêtement possible.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Voilà encore la fin d'un chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Je remercie tous les followers, ajouts en favoris…

Mais surtout je remercie les personnes ayant laissé des commentaires, surtout pour le précédent chapitre. Pour l'écriture de celui-ci j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes, d'abord dans l'attente de vos réactions et ensuite dû à des trucs stupides xD Non je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture, je suis une gaffeuse pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Alors merci à : Florence Baker, armonia Granger, Lola-La-Folle-Potter, Guets, Celtica25, Deponia, Elise-rose-cullen, marie et Taqasim.

A bientôt j'espère )


	6. Chapitre 5

Pour ce chapitre on laisse un peu d'air à Draco.  
Je remercie encore une fois ma super Bichtouille, Béta lectrice de cette histoire !

Et oui pour une fois j'ai essayé de m'en tenir au planning et de ne publier que le jeudi comme je vous l'avez dit à la base ! (Enfaite c'est juste que j'ai fini l'écriture de ce chapitre mercredi alors pour vous le poster avant ça aurait été dur !)

Lors du dernier chapitre j'ai eu quelques questions et tout et tout et donc je voudrais mettre quelques petits points au clair avec vous tous en fin de chapitre car ça me semble intéressant. (D'habitude je réponds au commentaires des personnes identifiées par MP mais là je voudrais partager certaines de mes réponses à tout le monde !) Je vais le faire en fin de chapitre ! Là j'arrête de vous ennuyer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Bonne lecture !

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ron était fébrile, il préparait ses affaires en vu de passer deux ou trois jours chez les Granger. Hermione avait été chercher ses parents en Australie dès le lendemain de la mort de Voldemort et leur avaient rendus leurs mémoires. Cette dernière semaine avait d'ailleurs été horrible, entre l'enterrement de Percy, de Remus, de Tonks, des frère Crivey… Une semaine de deuil intensive. Heureusement il avait pu compter sur le soutiens de sa merveilleuse petite amie. Au moins une bonne chose était sortie de tout ce malheur. Mais il s'inquiétait pour Harry, lui n'avait personne sur qui réellement s'appuyer, Ginny lui avait bien fait comprendre à nouveau qu'elle était amoureuse de lui mais Harry l'avait repoussé gentiment. Ce qui le soulageait et le frustrait à la fois. Il aurait aimé que Harry fasse réellement parti de sa famille en épousant sa sœur mais en même temps ça aurait été trop bizarre de les voir ensemble ou de savoir que Harry avait le même genre de pensées envers sa petite sœur que lui-même avait pour Hermione.

Un frissons d'horreur le parcouru à ce moment-là. Non, personne n'avait le droit de penser à sa petite sœur de cette façon ! Sa petite sœur était un être asexué. Comme ses parents. Et ses frères. En fait la population entière, à part lui et Hermione, était asexuée. Et non de tel pensées n'étaient pas puériles, c'est juste une façon saine d'occulter des choses dérangeantes comme la vie sexuelle de Rusard ou pire celle du père d'Hagrid. Ron continua à ranger ses affaires. Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu Harry en cette fin de semaine, ce dernier avait eu l'air très occupé et ça avait l'air bien parti pour cette semaine aussi. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait des choses à régler au ministère et devait absolument voir Kingsley et beaucoup d'autres. Hermione et lui l'avait aidé à faire un tri rapide des affaires à conserver et celles à jeter au manoir Black où Harry avait l'intention de s'installer après avoir fait d'important travaux de rénovation et de modification d'intérieur. Pour que ça aille vite il avait fait appel à deux entreprises sorcières spécialisées dans le bâtiment et en effet les travaux avançaient vraiment bien.

\- « Ron ? Tu es prêt ?» C'était sa mère, cette dernière s'inquiétait de le voir partir chez les parents d'Hermione même si c'était pour très peu de temps. La mort de Percy leurs avaient déchiré le cœur à tous mais sa mère et son père étaient les plus affectés et les médicomages leurs avaient donné de puissantes potions contre les idées noires et qui les assommaient à moitié. Tellement puissantes qu'on avait l'impression parfois qu'ils étaient euphoriques, ce qui était dérangeant. Sa mère commençait quelque chose en fredonnant, puis avait une sorte d'absence, le regard au loin et les traits crispés. Puis comme si une éponge humide passait sur un tableau noir recouvert de craie, une sorte de vide se faisait dans ses yeux et sur son visage et elle pouvait se mettre à pouffer sans raison. Pareil pour son père, mais les périodes songeuses s'accompagnaient invariablement de mouvement de la main ou des yeux à la recherche de quelque chose… De quelqu'un.

La gorge de Ron se serra, son cœur eut des battements irréguliers et douloureux et ses yeux piquèrent. Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration pour refouler le maelstrom de sentiment qui l'avait envahie et qui risquait de le submerger. Il n'avait pas été aussi proche de Percy qu'il l'était de certains de ses autres frères, mais il restait son frère. Percy avait été celui qui avait vu que Ron avait des difficultés pour apprendre à écrire et qui discrètement l'avait aidé pour qu'il rattrape son retard. Il était aussi celui qui avait grondé les jumeaux et les avaient empêchés de métamorphoser tous ses jouets en araignées le soir de noël quand il avait sept ans. Percy qui ne s'était jamais moqué de lui alors que lui-même ne pouvait en dire autant. Percy qui les avait trahi pour le ministère et qui était revenu finalement, poussant Fred lors de l'explosion du mur qui aurait pu les tuer tous les deux, sauvant son petit frère. Une larme roula sur la joue de Ron qu'il essuya du revers de la main.

\- « J'arrive maman ! » Il descendit les escaliers en cavalant, son sac rempli de ses affaires dans une mains, l'autre suivant le mur pour éviter de chuter. Il avait hâte de retrouver Hermione, de penser à autre choses et de consolider sa relation naissante avec la brune.

\- « Tu n'as rien oublié mon Ronnie ?

\- « Non maman. »

\- « Tu as des chaussettes propres sans trous ? »

\- « Oui maman. »

\- « Un pantalon de rechange ? »

\- « OUI, maman… »

\- « Des slips propres ? »

\- « MAMAAAAN ! » C'était embarrassant de parler de ses sous-vêtements avec sa propre mère ! En plus elle le prenait pour un enfant à porter des slips ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était passé au boxer. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Avec difficulté, tant elle n'était pas grande et qu'a l'inverse son fils avait poussé comme un bambou.

\- « Je veux juste être sûre que tu ne manqueras de rien mon chéri. » On ressentait la peine dans sa voix et Ron se senti coupable, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

\- « Je n'ai jamais manqués de rien maman, tu as toujours vérifié mes valises. » C'était une façon pudique de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle avait toujours pris soin de chacun de ses fils. D'alléger sa peine et sa culpabilité à n'avoir pu sauver Percy même si elle n'aurait absolument rien pu faire et que ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Bill arrive directement de son travail. Puis Charlie. Puis Arthur. Puis Fred. Et Georges et enfin Ginny. Ils étaient tous là à se faire un énorme câlin familial, choses qu'ils faisaient de temps en temps avant la guerre, quand tous les enfants étaient plus jeunes. Et puis ils avaient recommencé plus récemment. À la mort de Percy. Ce fut Ginny qui se détacha la première.

\- « Alors, le petit Ronnie ne veut pas quitter la maison et sa môman, même si c'est pour aller voir sa petite amie ? » L'ambiance fut d'un coup plus décontracté et tous se mirent à taquiner Ron sauf Molly qui prit sa défense, lui attirant encore plus de railleries de la part des autres.

\- « Au fait Ron, c'est quoi le rapport entre les Malfoy et Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Bill regardait le plus jeune des frères attendant une explication.

\- « Comment ça le rapport entre les Malfoy et Harry ? » De quoi Diable parlait donc son frère ?

\- « Il est passé à Gringotts récemment, tu sais que tous les coffres des présumés mangemorts sont intouchables pour le moment ? Aucun virement ni aucun retrait ne sont admis jusqu'à leur procès ? Hé bien le coffre des Malfoy ne subit plus cette restriction, Ils peuvent venir chercher de l'argent ou faire des transactions à nouveau. »

\- « Oui et j'ai entendu dire que ça tombait à pic car Lucius Malfoy reprend les activités depuis hier. » surenchérit Georges. Bill opina et continua.

\- « Et apparemment s'ils peuvent de nouveau accéder à leur coffre ce serait grâce à Harry. Ce serait lui qui aurait fortement insisté pour que la restriction ne les concerne pas. » Tous se regardaient l'air un peu étonné.

\- « Kingsley est venu me voir aujourd'hui. » lança Arthur. « Harry est en train de monter un dossier solide et de faire jouer ses relations pour que les Malfoy soient lavés de tout soupçon et qu'ils n'aient pas à subir de procès. » Pour le coup l'ensemble de la famille Weasley resta ébahis.

\- « Je pensais que peut-être tu savais quelque chose Ron ? j'avais l'intention de t'en parler après ton court séjour chez Hermione. » continua M. Weasley.

\- « Mais…Mais... Mais non ! je ne sais rien de tout ça. Je savais juste qu'Harry avait des gens à aider, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit mais c'est tout. » Ron balbutiait et était totalement perdu.

\- « Peu importe, nous en reparlerons à ton retour de chez Hermione, vous venez tous les deux à la maison après n'est-ce pas ? » Molly avait changé de sujet, elle changeait toujours de sujet quand celui-ci pouvait avoir un rapport trop proche avec la guerre et donc la mort de son fils.

\- « Oui et Harry aussi normalement. Comme le manoir ne sera pas fini et que les ouvriers doivent entamer les chambres la semaine prochaine il sera surement à la maison, je ne vois pas où il pourrait aller de toute façon. »

\- « Oh très bien, je suis toujours très heureuse quand Harry est à la maison ! Il ne mange jamais assez quand il est livré à lui-même. » A ces mots, tout le reste de la famille Weasley leva les yeux au ciel. Leur mère voulait toujours gaver tout le monde, pour elle, il fallait être à un certain poids avant de pouvoir être considéré comme en bonne santé. Et apparemment, si on pouvait en juger des petites étincelles dans les yeux de Charlie, sa mère n'était pas la seule à être très heureuse quand Harry était à la maison.

Hermione avait fini de se préparer pour la nuit et avait enfilé son pyjama, l'après-midi avec ses parents et Ron s'était très passée et pour la première fois ils allaient dormir ensemble tous les deux. Sa mère avait été un peu réticente mais Hermione avait argué qu'ils étaient tous les deux majeurs (que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou dans le monde moldu) et que de toute façon sa mère pouvait avoir confiance en elle, ils dormiraient bien sagement sans plus. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour plus. Ron était déjà installé d'un côté du lit, assis le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit et l'air songeur. Elle se mit sous les draps, intimidée de partager son intimité avec le garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis si longtemps. Elle l'interrogea sur ce qui semblait le troubler et Ron lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris sur Harry par son père et son frère le jour même.

\- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry ferait ça. Tu trouves ça normal toi ? Peut-être que les Malfoy lui ont jeté un sort ? » Hermione réfléchit quelques instants puis, doucement, comme s'il elle disait quelque chose qui risquait d'énerver Ron elle se lança dans une théorie.

\- « Je ne trouve pas ça tellement surprenant en fait. » elle fixa Ron qui semblait abasourdis par ses propos. « Je ne pense pas qu'Harry cherche à aider Lucius Malfoy, mais après tout Narcissa l'a aidé dans la clairière, face à Voldemort. Il doit se sentir redevable. » Ron parut réfléchir à ses propos et y trouver une certaine logique. « Sans compter qu'Harry a toujours aidé Malfoy, que tu l'acceptes ou non. »

\- « Hein ? Comment ça Harry a toujours aidé Malfoy ? Tu dérailles Mione ? » Elle lui fit un doux sourire.

\- « Oh Ron, en première année, quand ils étaient tous les deux de leur côté pendant la retenue avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite ? » Ron hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il suivait ce qu'elle disait. « Hé bien quand ils ont découvert Voldemort s'abreuvant du sang de licorne et que Malfoy a paniqué Harry s'est interposé avant de tomber de douleur. »

\- « Ca n'a rien à voir avec Malfoy ! C'est dans la nature de Harry d'aider les gens et d'aller au-devant du danger ! » Hermione lui fit les gros yeux, elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'interrompe pendant une démonstration. Ron se tut immédiatement reconnaissant l'avertissement.

\- « Dans le manoir des Malfoy, à un moment Harry aurait pu frapper Draco en récupérant les baguettes, il ne l'a pas fait, il s'est contenté de les lui arracher et Draco n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup se défendre. Ensuite dans la salle des objets cachés, il n'a visé que Goyle et Crabbe, pas Malfoy. Il nous a obligé à aller chercher Goyle et Malfoy pour ne pas qu'ils meurent brulés, et alors que toi et moi étions déjà deux sur le balai il nous a fait prendre Goyle et lui a pris Malfoy sur son balai. Malfoy qui s'est d'ailleurs accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher mais passons. Ensuite il l'a sauvé du mangemort qui menaçait Malfoy peu de temps après et tu aurais dû voir son regard sur toi quand tu as mis ton poing dans la figure de Malfoy, je pense qu'il était à deux doigts de te retourner l'amabilité. » Elle reprit sa respiration.

\- « Et j'ajouterais toutes les fois où il vous a empêché, toi, Seamus et Dean de jouer de mauvais tour aux Serpentard surtout quand ceux-ci étaient dirigés contre Malfoy. Et aussi en deuxième année lors du club de duel, il n'a pas attaqué Malfoy avec un sort plus méchant qu'un Rictusempra. » Elle regarda Ron qui avait l'air sceptique.

\- « Ok Mione mais ton raisonnement comporte des failles. Tout d'abord la première année, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, ensuite Harry n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de frapper Draco au manoir, je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il ne le visait pas dans la salle sur demande. Pour les balais ça me parait plutôt logique, il ne pouvait pas et tenir Goyle et diriger son propre balai. Il ne nous a jamais empêché d'embêter les Serpentards et en deuxième année lui et moi n'étions pas très futé ! » Ron avait l'air fier de lui. « Ah oui, et tu as oublié le Sectumsempra que Harry lui a lancé en sixième année. Alors ? » Il était fier d'avoir pour une fois dans sa vie cloué le bec à sa chérie !

\- « A chaque fois que vous vouliez embêter les Serpentard, Harry vous rajoutait des séances d'entrainement de Quidditch ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si Harry avait su ce que faisait cet horrible sort, jamais il ne l'aurait lancé sur Malfoy. Et justement parlons-en de la sixième année, Harry ne faisait que penser à Malfoy, ça en devenait obsessionnel ! Même toi tu l'avais remarqué. »

\- « Ok très bien. Disons que tu as raison » Hermione grommela qu'effectivement elle avait raison. « Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ? Harry serait en train d'innocenter les Malfoy en grande partie pour Draco ? Mais pourquoi faire ? » Hermione leva la tête et observa le plafond.

\- « Je ne sais pas… Enfin je ne suis pas sure et je ne veux pas dire des choses dont Harry n'as peut-être pas pris conscience lui-même… »

\- « Hein ? je comprends rien à ce que tu dis Mione. Arrête de parler par énigme. »

\- « Nous en reparlerons avec Harry en face à face. Maintenant nous pourrions peut-être nous concentrer sur autre chose que sur lui et ses activités pour les Malfoy ? » Elle avait dit la dernière phrase en rougissant. Ron sourit de l'embarras de sa petite amie et la pris dans ses bras en lui déposant un baiser sur le haut du crâne. Il lui susurra qu'elle avait raison et ce soir-là ils firent ce que tout jeune couple amoureux fait à un moment donné. Ils se découvrirent doucement, sensuellement mais sagement car Hermione n'était pas à l'aise et Ron ne voulait pas la bousculer. Et de toute façon lui aussi était heureux de prendre son temps. Après tout la guerre était fini, ils étaient en sécurité maintenant.

Molly était dans le salon, fixant l'horloge familiale et fixant les unes après les autres les aiguilles la composant, s'assurant constamment qu'aucune ne pointaient « En danger de mort ». Ils avaient enterré Percy avec son aiguille. Et cette semaine elle s'était promis de faire ajouter Harry dans les aiguilles. Ils étaient la seule famille qu'Harry ai jamais eu et elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il était ici chez lui. Charlie vint s'assoir près d'elle.

\- « Tu attends Ron maman ? » Celle-ci acquiesça et rajouta qu'elle attendait Harry également.

\- « Tu restes encore combien de temps avant de repartir en Roumanie ? »

\- « Ils m'ont donné mai et juin à cause de la guerre et parce que j'avais trois ans de congé à rattraper. D'ailleurs même après ces deux mois j'aurais encore des vacances à prendre. » Il sourit à sa mère car il savait qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'il reparte tout de suite, elle avait besoin de tous ses enfants près d'elle.

\- « Quand vas-tu te décider à te trouver quelqu'un ? N'as-tu pas envie de fonder une famille ? Tu as déjà 26 ans, Charlie. »

\- « Tu ne peux plus embêter Bill avec ça alors maintenant c'est moi qui prend ? » la taquina-t-il. Des éclats de rires venant de l'extérieur les coupèrent dans leur discussion. C'était le trio qui arrivait. Charlie était impatient, depuis l'été dernier il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps seul avec Harry et il en avait vraiment envie. Malgré l'inexpérience flagrante de ce dernier, il n'en avait pas moins était un amant fougueux et très doué, et il s'était bonifié comme du bon vin au fil de leur différente rencontre. Molly s'était levé pour aller à leur rencontre et Charlie lui emboita le pas.

\- « Mes chéris vous êtes tous là en même temps. » Elle leur fit une accolade chacun leur tour puis les fit entrer et leur proposa une tasse de thé. « Hermione j'espère que Ron s'est bien comporté chez tes parents ? »

\- « Un parfait galant homme, Mme Weasley. » lui répondit elle avec un petit sourire pour Ron.

\- « Apelle moi Molly ma puce, maintenant tu fais partie de la famille. » Hermione acquiesça et les deux femmes engagèrent une conversation sous l'œil torve de Ron. Pendant ce temps-là Charlie ne put s'empêcher de dévorer Harry des yeux alors que ce dernier avait à peine eu l'air de le remarquer. Mais Hermione, elle, les remarqua l'un comme l'autre.

\- « Vous voulez certainement déposer vos affaires les enfants ? » demanda d'un coup Molly. « J'ai mis Ron et Hermione dans la même chambre, avec deux lits séparés » Ron leva les yeux au ciel et Harry eu un sourire en coin pour ses amis. « Et toi mon chéri tu iras dans l'ancienne chambre de Bill et Charlie d'accord ? »

\- « Ce sera très bien Mme Weasley, merci encore et j'espère ne pas vous déranger ? »

\- « Bien sûr que non mon chéri, tu es ici chez toi tu le sais et appelle moi Molly aussi. Charlie, tu montres votre chambre à Harry ? » Charlie se leva et fit un signe de la main à Harry pour qu'il le suive, Hermione et Ron se levèrent pour eux aussi monter leurs affaires mais Mme Weasley les en empêcha.

\- « Non, vous deux vous restez une minute, nous devons avoir une petite conversation avant que vous ne montiez dans votre chambre. » Le couple pris une teinte rouge écrevisse de peur de la conversation qui allait suivre et Harry leur lança un dernier sourire goguenard en suivant Charlie. Le roux précédait Harry dans les escaliers pour lui indiquer la chambre qu'ils allaient partager, il ouvrit la porte et laissa le brun entrer pour poser ses affaires tout en refermant la porte derrière eux. Ce dernier posa son sac au centre de la pièce et observa les deux lits proches l'un de l'autre, séparé uniquement par une table de chevet.

\- « Le lit de droite c'est celui où je dors, mais on peut le partager si tu veux. » L'invitation était lancée et il espérait qu'Harry y répondrait positivement. Ce dernier se retourna d'un mouvement sec. Sa présence se fit plus imposante et son regard plus dur. Ça y était, Charlie le voyait, la transformation était en train de s'opérer. Le doux Harry était en train de se métamorphoser en la fougueuse bête de sexe qu'il désirait. Harry le gentil devenait Potter le baiseur comme il les appelaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer mais le bun avait comme un côté obscur qu'il laissait parfois ressortir, uniquement quand il le baisait à vrai dire, et Charlie le ressentait dans sa manière d'être, dans son comportement, ses gestes, ses paroles… Son aura. Un quelque chose changeait et la domination qu'Harry avait en lui ressortait par vagues et Charlie aimait s'y soumettre. Le dresseur aimait se faire dresser.

\- « Si Ron et Hermione ne risquaient pas de nous rejoindre dans les minutes qui suivent tu serais déjà à genoux et la bouche pleine, Weasley. En attendant tu la fermes jusqu'à ce soir. » Comme si de rien n'était Harry se retourna pour déposer ses affaires sur le lit libre et Charlie ressentit l'aura se dissiper peu à peu. La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à la volé.

\- « Hey ! Mais c'est notre Harry qui vient nous rendre visite ! »

\- « Je dirais même plus Forge, nous rendre visite, c'est Harry qui vient ! » Les jumeaux envahir le faible espace libre restant dans la pièce. Potter ne s'était pas encore retourné, et les sentiments qui avait commencé à se calmer en lui après sa petite discussion avec Charlie menaçaient de refaire surface à cause de la présence des jumeaux.

\- « Oh Harry tu es là ! » Ginny était à la porte et la présence de cette dernière effaça totalement les drôles d'idées qui avait commencé à traverser le brun. Il se retourna finalement et leur fit un grand sourire. Ils se saluèrent tous, se taquinèrent, Ginny posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Harry mais ce dernier le retira gentiment sous le regard suspicieux de Charlie.

Une heure plus tard, alors que tout le monde avait salué les nouveaux arrivant, et que tous étaient dans le salon à discuter autour d'une tasse de thé, midi sonnait et ce fut l'heure de manger. Ceux qui étaient retourné au travail revinrent pour partager ce moment en famille. Fleur vint également partager le repas avec eux et son mari. Une fois le dessert fini, Arthur engagea la discussion sur ce qui les avaient tous interrogé il y a peu.

\- « Harry ? » Le silence se fit naturellement autour de la table ce qui surpris ce dernier. « J'ai discuté avec Kingsley récemment et lui et Bill m'ont dit que tu étais peut-être en train d'aider les Malfoy en ce moment. Est-ce qu'ils se trompent et ont mal compris ce que tu faisais ? » Harry s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, pris son temps pour s'essuyer la bouche avec un coin de sa serviette et ainsi formuler le plus poliment possible sa réponse dans sa tête.

\- « Que vous ont-ils dit exactement ? »

\- « Que tu serais en train de faire en sorte que le Malfoy s'en sorte sans aucun dommage et blanc comme neige. » Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, toute la tablée était suspendue aux lèvres des deux hommes, attendant que Harry nie ou tout autre explication logique. Sauf Hermione qui avait déjà une petite idée sur le sujet et Ron qui avait peur que Harry confirme que sa chérie avait encore une fois raison.

\- « Oui, je fais en sorte que les Malfoy soient lavés de tous soupçons. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils s'en sortiront tout à fait sans dommages mais qu'importe. Lucius a déjà purgé une peine de prison à Azkaban et depuis qu'il en ai sorti il n'a plus eu de baguette magique, Draco n'est pas vraiment coupable de grand-chose et je dois une fière chandelle à Narcissa. Sans elle je n'aurais certainement pas pu en finir avec Voldemort. » Il laissa ses paroles atteindre l'esprit des gens. « Donc oui je fais en sorte qu'ils soient innocenté. C'est tout ce que j'ai à en dire a part que vous pouvez me faire confiance et que je garderais un œil sur eux. »

Suite à sa déclaration un petit débat au lieu autour de la table sur le sort des Malfoy mais les arguments d'Harry avait convaincu la plupart et finalement le sujet dévia sur la nouvelle campagne de pub des jumeaux et qui faisait suite à celle du Pousse Rikiki, le constipant magique qu'i fallait craindre plus que Vous-Savez-Qui. Fred et Georges s'étaient approprié un des nouveaux et nombreux surnoms d'Harry, « Le Libérateur » pour en faire la contre-offensive au Pousse Rikiki, « un produit qui libère vos entrailles des ténèbres qu'elles contiennent ». Ce qui avait moyennement fait rire Mme Weasley mais tous les autres s'étaient moqués de Harry, le surnommant Le Super Déconstipant ! Il avait lui aussi pris ça à la rigolade. Hermione et Ron entrainèrent Harry à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes pendant que les autres s'affairaient à ranger et à repartir au travail.

\- « Harry, mon pote, c'est quoi réellement l'histoire avec les Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant ? » Ron jetait des coups d'œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls et que personne ne pourrait les entendre. Mais aucun des autres membres de la famille ne semblaient se préoccuper de ce qu'ils faisaient. Harry soupira.

\- « J'en sais rien Ron, je sais juste au fond de moi-même que je dois le faire mais je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi. C'est… ça me pousse au fond des entrailles pour que je le fasse et j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important mais je sais que je l'ai promis. » Il les regarda un peu désemparé, pas sur de s'être fait comprendre.

\- « Est-ce que tu crois que c'est l'Imperium Harry ? » Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

\- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ron, tu sais très bien que Harry résiste à n'importe quel Imperium. » s'agaça Hermione.

\- « Et de toute façon la sensation n'est pas la même. » renchérit Harry. Hermione dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant clairement à dire quelque chose. Les deux garçons la fixèrent, reconnaissant es symptômes et attendirent qu'elle se lance.

\- « Ne penses-tu pas Harry, que ce serait plutôt quelque chose que tu… Que tu refoulerais qui te pousserais à agir ? » Sous l'air d'interrogation stupide de ce dernier et devant le mutisme de Ron elle se décida à continuer. « Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas te demander _pourquoi_ tu le fais. Mais plutôt _pour qui_ , ne crois-tu pas ? »

\- « Où veux-tu en venir Hermione ? »

\- « Hermione a une très intéressante théorie selon laquelle tu aurais toujours pris la défense de Malfoy. Et donc l'aider après-guerre serait une suite logique à ton comportement. » Le ton sarcastique de Ron et l'air furieux de la brune le laissèrent sceptique.

\- « Je ne crois pas avoir jamais pris la défense de Malfoy, Hermione. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait. » Cette dernière, furieuse qu'on se moque d'elle et de ses quasi certitudes se fit plus brusque qu'elle ne l'avait voulue en imaginant cette discussion.

\- « Oh Harry je t'en prie, tu as toujours été obsessionnel avec Malfoy. Trouvant toujours une excuse pour le suivre, parler de lui etc. Alors que Cho est vite fait passé par la trappe et sans parler de Cha… » Elle se tu et lança un regard furtif à Ron. Harry rougit, Hermione avait-elle surpris quelque chose ou lançait-elle des hypothèses en l'air ?

\- « Que vient faire Cho Chang dans cette discussion et pourquoi voudrais tu parler de chat Hermione. C'est peut-être toi qui est sous influence de l'Imperium enfaite, ou un bonbon Racontenawak des jumeaux. » Ron avait l'air totalement perdu et ne remarqua pas la rougeur d'Harry, se concentrant sur Hermione. Le brun était en colère que la jeune fille s'immisce ainsi dans sa vie privée et risque de lâcher comme ça ses possibles préférences.

\- « Harry, quoi que tu fasses, qui que tu choisisses, tu sais que nous t'aimons. Nous sommes tes amis et tu peux te confier à nous. » Ok, Ron se sentait vraiment perdu, était-il un abruti ou Hermione ne parlait vraiment que par énigme exprès pour l'exclure de la conversation. Harry regardait Hermione dans les yeux et lança un furtif coup d'œil à Ron. Il pensait que Hermione pourrait accepter ses préférences, mais Ron ? Et la famille Weasley ? Il ne voulait pas se dévoiler et risquer d'être rejeté par eux. Surtout pas par eux. Ron ne rata pas l'allé et venu des yeux de Harry de lui à Hermione et il comprit qu'il était vraiment exclu de la conversation. Mais il ne s'en offusqua pas car de ce qu'il avait compris de la dernière phrase d'Hermione Harry avait peur d'être rejeté par eux et jamais il ne rejetterait Harry.

\- « Hermione a raison Harry, tu sais que je te considère comme mon frère. Et après tout ce qui est arrivé depuis le combat à Poudlard je n'ai pas envie de perdre un autre frère pour des raisons idiotes. Tu peux tout nous dire. » Puis voulant détendre l'atmosphère. « Même si j'ai l'impression qu'encore une fois tu n'apprendras rien à Hermione mais moi je veux bien que tu éclaires ma lanterne. » Tous pouffèrent un peu. Effectivement, une fois encore, Hermione en savait plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait dû, même si elle ne savait pas tout. Harry regarda ses pieds, prêt à avouer quelque chose qu'il avait découvert sur lui en cinquième année.

\- « Je… Les gars, je… » Hermione le regardait avec un sourire encourageant, se doutant fortement de ce qui allait suivre. Ron lui attendait juste de savoir ce qui chamboulait tant son ami. Mis en confiance par leurs précédente déclaration Harry se lança. « Je suis gay. » Il n'osa pas relever les yeux pour les regarder, ayant trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir sur leurs visages. Finalement il prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et affronta leurs regards. Ron avait la bouche ouverte, clairement surpris, mais Harry ne pouvait en dire plus sur ce que ce dernier ressentait et Hermione lui souriait. Elle lui prit la main et la serra, le réconfortant. Ron avait la bouche ouverte. Encore surpris. Le brun et lui se regardèrent. Et Ron avait la bouche ouverte. Surpris.

\- « Heu Ron… Dit quelque chose s'il te plait. » Ce dernier sembla se reprendre quelque peu.

\- « Mais et Cho ? Ce n'était pas un garçon ? » Harry était perdu, pourquoi Ron lui parlait de Cho maintenant.

\- « Mais alors pourquoi t'es sorti avec elle ? » Ah, d'accord.

\- « A l'époque je n'étais pas très sûr de moi, sortir avec elle m'a confirmé ce que je pensais savoir. » Ron n'avait pas l'air d'avoir assimilé la nouvelle. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? ».

\- « Que tu sois sorti avec elle ? Non pourquoi ? » Harry s'empêcha de se frapper le front du plat de la main. Ron pouvait vraiment être très obtus parfois.

\- « Non, Ron… Que je sois gay… »

\- « Ah, Heu… » Le roux sembla mal à l'aise quelques secondes. « Tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur moi n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Non pas du tout, je te le jure. Je te considère comme mon frère Ron » Harry avait peur, Ron n'avait pas l'air d'accepter.

\- « Ok, bah parfait alors. » Le roux avait l'air de bonne humeur. « Le reste je m'en fiche ! Tant que tu ne veux pas sortir avec Malfoy ou l'un de mes frères tout va bien pour moi. » A ce qu'il pensait être une bonne blague il donna une claque sur l'épaule d'un Harry qui pâlit à vue d'œil alors que lui-même ricanait. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait encore quand il vit le regard noir que lui lança Hermione.

\- « Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je m'en fiche qu'Harry sois gay ! Tout est bien qui finit bien non ? » Puis quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit. « Oh par merlin, c'est Malfoy c'est ça ? ou l'un de mes frères ? » n'ayant pas de réactions de la part des deux autres il couina : « Tous mes frères ? Tous mes frères et Malfoy ? » Sa voix était devenue une espèce de crissement aigu.

\- « Non ! Non Ron, seulement un des tes frères. C'est tout. » Harry était penaud. Avait-il perdu l'amitié de Ron ? Le roux reprit bruyamment sa respiration.

\- « Ok. Ok, un frère je peux gérer. » Sa curiosité prenant le pas. « Lequel ? »

\- « Charlie. » Cela sonnait plus comme une question que comme une affirmation. Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- « T'es pas un peu jeune pour lui ? Et pourquoi vous ne vous affichez pas ensemble ? Et d'ailleurs ça fait combien de temps ?»

\- « Ron, laisse Harry tranquille. Ce qui se passe entre ton frère et lui ne les concernent que tous les deux. » Le brun lança un regard reconnaissant à Hermione. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer au roux qu'il ne faisait que coucher avec son frère.

\- « Hey mais, chat… Cha ! Tu savais Hermione et tu ne m'as rien dit ! » Cette dernière rougit sous l'accusation.

\- « C'était à Harry de décider quand il nous le dirait. Et nous lui avons déjà assez forcé la main pour aujourd'hui, surtout TOI, Ronald Weasley. » L'attaque, la meilleure des défenses.

\- « Est-ce que maman sait pour vous deux ? C'est pour ça qu'elle vous a mis dans la même chambre ? »

\- « Non, personne n'était censé être au courant. Et il ne restait que dans la chambre de ton frère qu'il restait de la place, elle voulait laisser vide celle de Percy. »

Quand ils eurent fini de discuter Harry leur dit qu'il se sentait fatigué et qu'il voulait monte se reposer. Demain il avait plusieurs rendez-vous pour innocenter les Malfoy et il fallait qu'il s'y prépare. Montant dans la chambre il pensait à sa révélation et à la réaction plutôt bonne de ses amis. Il était heureux de pouvoir partager ça avec eux. Et puis il avait une impression d'urgence qui le taraudait et qui le poussait à aller voir ce qui se passait au manoir. Mais il ne voulait pas y aller avant que tout ne soit réglé. Et quand il y serait il pourrait profiter… Mais profiter de quoi. Il était sûr qu'il lui manquait des souvenirs mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était frustrant. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre il vit que Charlie était déjà là. Assis sur son propre lit et clairement en train de l'attendre.

Charlie fit un sourire aguicheur à Harry et il vit autant qu'il ressentit la transformation en Potter. Ce dernier ne le quitta pas des yeux et s'assit sur son propre lit. Le brun défit sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon, il sortit ensuite son sexe à peine gonflé de désir en écartant bien les jambes. Charlie ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre de désir.

\- « Allez Weasley, viens faire la seule chose pour laquelle tu es bon. » Le ton de Potter était dur et Charlie se sentit très à l'étroit dans son pantalon en cuir de dragon. Il se traina à quatre pattes devant Potter et dès qu'il put l'atteindre se mit à lécher son sexe qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Harry lui attrapa les cheveux à l'arrière du crâne et enfonça sa queue au fond de la gorge de Charlie.

\- « Mets y un peu plus d'enthousiasme c'est l'une des dernières fois que je t'autorise à me toucher. » Charlie était trop concentré sur sa respiration et sur le fait de détendre sa gorge sous les assauts de Potter pour avoir prêté attention à ses paroles. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'avoir cet énorme membre dans sa bouche. Ni de ce goût et encore moins du pouvoir dont faisait preuve sur lui Potter. Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner un tel paradis.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ok j'avoue tout ! Je n'ai pas eu le courage de tuer Fred… Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre j'avais dans l'optique de le laisser mort et de garder Percy en vie mais… j'ai pas pu c'est trop dur :x. j'en pleurais toute seule devant mon écran (essaie désespérément d'attirer la sympathie de ses lecteurs.)

Bichtouille, tu me fais rire avec tes réactions sur certains passages et ça me donne toujours le sourire avant de le poster ! Sache que parfois j'hésite à les mettre en astérisque en fin de chapitre pour les faire partager aux lecteurs ! Encore merci à toi pour ton travail !

Je remercie les ajouts en follows et en favoris et plus encore les personnes m'ayant laissé un commentaire.

Un grand merci à : Florence Baker, armonia Granger, Lola-La-Folle-Potter, Deponia, Taqasim, Shinobu77, Caence, Lyxiie, Paprika star et mower

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, les gens, même si c'est juste pour dire « j'ai ris » ou « pourquoi t'as dit ça, c'est pas logique ? » Ca me motive à écrire rapidement la suite.

Passons à la… Heu… au commentaire sur les commentaires ? Ce n'est pas une RAR (ok qui j'essaie de duper ? c'est une RAR.)

Alors première question que j'ai eue :

 **A quel rythme tu publies ?** Alors je vais essayer de toute mes forces de publier une fois par semaine comme je le fait actuellement, c'est en général le mardi soir (tard) même si depuis le début de cette histoire je vous dis que ce sera le jeudi !

 **Si Harry est propriétaire de Draco, ça n'implique pas qu'il soit chez lui au Manoir qui appartient à ses parents :** Alors sur le principe je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Mais la réalité est tout autre. Pour illustrer mes propos un petit exemple : Lors de la seconde guerre mondiale, lorsque les allemands sont arrivés en France, ils se comportaient comme des propriétaires dans des maisons où ils laissaient vivre les propriétaires.

Je sais ! Tu vas me dire que pour le coup les SS étaient les méchants et qu'ils se comportaient comme des mangemorts. Mais maintenant prenons la libération de la même guerre. Les anglais, américains, français et russes ne se sont pas mieux comportés même si on occulte généralement cette partie de l'histoire. Au Japon, les américains se sont comportés comme Harry au manoir, sans parler de la répartition de Berlin en différents secteurs que les alliés se sont partagés. Et quand ta cause, ton pays, viens de perdre la guerre, que le vainqueur se comporte avec toi d'une façon odieuse mais sans te tuer ou t'envoyer en prison, alors les gens ferment leurs gueules et acceptent car ils ont peur pour eux et leurs familles et se disent que ça pourrait être pire. (En plus imagine, un Nazi qui a été assigné à résidence, à qui on interdit de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être considéré comme un acte de guerre rebelle et qu'on retrouve avec un bazooka chez lui, le coco est vraiment en mauvaise posture.) (Le Nazi c'est Lucius et le bazooka c'est sa baguette).

Je ne fais pas une critique de ce qui s'est passé après-guerre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre c'est juste pour rendre plus clair le comportement de Harry et des Malfoy. J'espère avoir rendu mon idée dans un contexte plus logique ?

 **Je sens que Draco n'a pas vraiment envie de trouver une solution à sa situation :** Ptête ben qu'oui. Ptête ben qu'non. Ptête ben qu'encore une fois Draco suit juste les directives de la personne qu'il considère la plus puissante à proximité et que son père est le choix le plus facile à faire car il l'a toujours plus ou moins suivi aveuglément. (Oui j'aime répondre en mode paysan normand en mode ni oui ni non ! et alors ?!)

 **Harry a buggué dans son rôle de dominant ? Dans la douche j'avais l'impression qu'il jouait un rôle :** C'est le genre de commentaire pour lequel j'ai le plus de mal à répondre ! pas que je ne trouve pas la question pas pertinente ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre ! c'est surtout que j'ai toujours peur de trop en dire et donc de dévoiler de l'intrigue. Ou à l'inverse de rester trop flou et donc de faire une réponse évasive, incompréhensible et qui au final ne voudra rien dire ! Arrêtez de me poser de telles colles ça me rends dingue xD ! Je suis comme un chat dans une pièce remplie de coussins moelleux et tous à côté d'une source de chaleur ! (J'ai carrément éludé la question mais c'est passé crème personne ne s'en est rendu compte niark niark niark !)

 **Ah la grande discussion va avoir lieu j'ai hâte de lire la réaction des Malfoy en se rendant compte qu'ils ne pourront rien faire :** Haha ! je t'ai bien eu hein ! la prise de conscience n'est pas pour ce chapitre !

J'ai fait un tour rapide des commentaires, je vous promets que d'ici peu je vais ouvrir un blog, un forum ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre pour pouvoir répondre à toutes les personnes qui m'auront écrit aussi longuement que je le souhaite sans risquer de me faire chopper par un admin du site.

Merci de me lire et à bientôt pour la suite.

Ps : (Quoi encore elle n'a pas bientôt fini ? Elle va la fermer à la fin oui ?!)

Je kifferais vraiment si on pouvait arriver à 10 commentaires mini pour chaque chapitre (fait les yeux du Chat Potté) . Mais c'est comme vous le sentez ! Big bisous !


	7. Chapitre 6

Coucou tout le monde. Voici le nouveau chapitre ! j'ai essayé de clarifier la chronologie donc j'espère que ce sera clair.

Merci à Bichtouille pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kingsley Shacklebolt était un homme qui aimait mettre au clair les événements, les replacer dans leurs contextes afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation. C'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, sur son calendrier sorcier dont les cases s'agrandissaient ou se rétrécissaient en fonction de ce qu'il voulait noter dedans et s'il voulait se pencher sur certains faits plutôt que d'autres. Cela permettait de poser les événements et de les analyser. Ce qui correspondait tout à fait à un homme, calme, posé, tel que lui.

Il avait un rendez-vous avec Harry aujourd'hui. Le cinquième officiel en moins de deux semaines et cela sans compter les rencontres hors du ministère. Et encore une fois pour parler des Malfoy. Il ne comprenait pas l'acharnement que Harry mettait à les défendre, surtout après tout ce qui c'était passé entre lui et le jeune Draco pendant leurs années scolaires. Alors Kingsley compilait les événements depuis la bataille de Poudlard sur son calendrier en relation avec Harry et les Malfoy pour pouvoir recouper les informations.

Dans la nuit du 1er au 2 Mai avait eu lieu la bataille de Poudlard et la défaite de Voldemort. Harry était directement venue le voir, pour que les Malfoy soit assigné à résidence plutôt que d'être mis en prison en attente de leurs procès, après que le Magenmagot ai décidé qu'il serait le premier ministre de la magie par intérim. Il avait accepté les deux requêtes car les prisons allé être surpeuplés, il n'y avait jamais autant eu de criminelle d'un coup dans leur monde sauf peut-être suite à la première guerre et ses aurors était surchargés de travail. Il avait quand même mis en route les procédures administratives pour que les procès commencent rapidement et les Malfoy avaient étaient mis dans le même sac que tous les autres criminels.

Cela comprenait une interdiction d'accès à leurs comptes bancaires, une interdiction de quitter leur résidence principale (soit le Manoir Malfoy) mais aussi une interdiction de se procurer une nouvelle baguette et/ou interdiction de se servir de la magie. De plus leur procès ne serait qu'une formalité, les trois étaient plus ou moins coupable. Pour Lucius qui avait été un mangemort très actif se serait le baiser du détraqueur, pour Narcissa coupable de complicité des crimes de son mari se seraient Azkaban à vie et pour Draco, qui avait reçu la marque mais qui n'étaient encore qu'un jeune homme et qui n'avait pas participer à des massacres se serait dix années de réclusion pour avoir fait entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard et ainsi avoir indirectement causé la mort d'Albus Dumbledore.

Seulement voilà, dès le lundi 4 mai, Harry était venu le voir à son nouveau bureau pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne voulait pas que les Malfoy aillent en prison. Aucun. Il avait été abasourdi. Harry lui avait raconter l'épisode dans la clairière avec Narcissa, le jeune Draco désemparé en sixième année et des tas de petites choses en leurs faveurs. Alors il avait ralenti les démarches jusqu'à ce que Harry lui amène un ou deux témoins pour son dossier de défense. Puis, Harry avait voulu que les Malfoy aient libres accès à leurs coffres rapidement. Là il s'était énervé, Harry allait un peu trop vite en besogne, il fallait qu'il choisisse ses priorités.

Ils s'étaient recroisé à Gringotts le mercredi 6, apparemment Harry avait commencé les démarches pour que le compte des Malfoy leur soit accessible et il ne fallait plus qu'il se retrouve ensemble pour une signature officielle du premier ministre sur certains documents pour les valider. Il avait donc dit à Harry de passer le lendemain matin à son bureau pour qu'ils en discutent. Le jeudi 7 il avait donc revu Harry et il avait fini par signer les papiers pour que les Malfoy puissent accéder à leurs comptes malgré les poursuites judiciaires toujours en cours. Ceux-ci n'avaient même pas le droit de sortir de chez eux pour le moment et on ne relevait aucune activité suspecte autour du manoir. Il pensait même que la famille de blond n'était pas au courant de ce que Harry faisait pour eux. Il en avait d'ailleurs lâché un ou deux mots à Arthur dans les couloirs et ce dernier lui avait répondu que Harry devait venir chez eux à partir de lundi prochain et qu'il lui en parlerait.

Ce qui le fit douter que les Malfoy n'étaient pas au courant des agissements de Harry se produisit le lendemain même de la signature des papiers pour la levée de l'interdiction d'accès à leur compte. Soit le vendredi 8 mai. Le service de langues de plomb l'avait averti que Lucius Malfoy reprenait les activités de son entreprise depuis son domicile via les hiboux. Rien de suspect n'avait été détecté dans ses courriers. Le problème étant que la coïncidence était étrange. Si c'en était une. Harry avait-il des contacts avec Lucius Malfoy ? Rien dans ce sens n'avait été détecter par ses services secrets.

Dès le mardi 12 mai, Harry était revenu le harceler pour innocenter les Malfoy, lui disant que s'il n'était pas venu la veille c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'installait chez les Weasley qui l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts et que par politesse il était resté pour faire honneur à leur hospitalité. Toute la semaine avait été un rude combat entre Harry, lui-même et de tierces personnes que Harry avait fait intervenir pour empêcher le procès des Malfoy et les déclarer directement innocents. Certain des arguments du brun l'avait convaincu depuis longtemps mais il voulait que le dossier soit en béton afin que personnes ne puissent contester ses décisions ultérieurement. Et aujourd'hui, samedi 16 mai, ils allaient enfin clôturer le dossier Malfoy et il pourrait passer à autre chose sans que Le Vainqueur ne vienne l'enquiquiner tous les jours sur le sort de cette famille. Il avait tellement de chose à s'occuper.

Deux petits coups sec et rapide se firent entendre et son secrétaire passa la tête par la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

\- « Monsieur le ministre ? Votre rendez-vous de 8h est arrivé, dois-je faire entrer Monsieur Potter ? »

\- « Oui, merci Hireling. »

Harry entra alors dans la pièce, sortant les documents dont il avait besoin pour appuyer ses propos et commença son exposé. Kingsley, qui avait déjà choisi d'accorder à ce dernier ce qu'il voulait se perdit dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs… Le jeune Potter, cela faisait quelques années maintenant qu'il le connaissait. Mais depuis un ou deux ans il ressentait une drôle de sensation en sa présence. Une mauvaise vibration. Il savait que le garçon était profondément bon, mais son énergie avait été modifié et pas en bien. Il avait eu se ressentit avant la chute de Voldemort mais depuis la mort de celui-ci il avait l'impression que cette mauvaise vibration était en train de prendre plus d'ampleur.

Kingsley Shacklebolt n'était pas un natif de l'Angleterre. Il était né en Afrique où il avait passé les dix premières années de sa vie. Son père et sa mère émigrèrent ensuite en Angleterre et il fit sa rentrée des classes à Poudlard même si chaque été ses parents faisait en sorte qu'il retourne dans leur pays d'origine pour voir la famille restée sur place. Là-bas il avait été initié à une autre forme de magie que celle occidentale. Une magie plus primitive, instinctive mais aussi puissante. Très peu se lançaient dans une étude approfondie de cette magie car on pouvait y perdre son âme. La plupart se contentait des bases, comme lui, et le chamans, sorcières et autres chefs spirituels étaient les seuls à aller jusqu'au bout. Très peu réussissait et aucun sans être pris comme apprenti par un grand maître, et ils se cantonnais tous plus ou moins à la magie curative. Mais s'il y avait un apprentissage magique que tous les enfants faisaient dès leur plus jeune âge, c'était celui de la reconnaissance des vibrations du mal afin de ne pas se laisser abuser par lui.

Oh cela ne permettait pas de reconnaitre un menteur, un voleur ou un tueur. Mais plutôt les traces de la magie pernicieuse sur une âme. Et même si la sensation avec le jeune Potter était diffuse, elle était bien là quand même. Kingsley c'était demandé à plusieurs reprise si ce n'était pas tout simplement quelques traces laissés par la magie de Voldemort sur Harry. Après tout, étant le seul à avoir survécut à un Avada cela devait bien avoir quelque conséquence. Et le jeune homme n'y avait pas survécut une fois mais deux. Alors il ne s'inquiétait pas trop ni ne se posait de question. Ce n'était surement pas grand-chose. Et à voir Harry, en face de lui, se battre bec et ongles pour une cause qu'il croyait juste, chercher du soutien et soutenir sa famille d'adoption. Ce ne pouvait qu'être une bonne personne. Quand ils eurent finalement signé les papiers innocentant les Malfoy, leur imposant seulement une restriction de baguettes et une assignation à résidence pour une durée de quelque mois, ils se levèrent pour quitter le bureau du ministre.

\- « Je suis content d'en avoir fini avec cela Harry. » En se levant, il fit le tour de son bureau accompagnant le brun jusqu'à la porte.

\- « Moi aussi monsieur le ministre. » Ce dernier lui lança un regard et Harry pouffa. « Kingsley, désolé, mais pendant que nous traitions cette affaire j'ai préféré t'appeler par ton titre pour ne pas qu'on dise que j'ai fait jouer mon statut de sauveur… »

\- « Je comprends. » Ils sortirent du bureau et Kingsley tandis deux rouleaux de parchemin à son secrétaire. « Hireling, veuillez déposer ça au bureau du ministre de la magie avec une note comme quoi ce sera son dossier prioritaire lundi. » L'homme s'inclina rapidement en acquiesçant. « Et prenez votre journée de lundi Hireling, vous avez était exemplaire toute cette semaine. »

\- « Merci monsieur le ministre. » Il partit prestement et les deux hommes le suivirent du regard. Ce fut la voix grave et lente de Kingsley qui rompit le silence.

\- « Un verre au chaudron baveur Harry ? » Le brun suivi le grand et charismatique homme devenu leur nouveau ministre de la magie. Sur le chemin jusqu'aux cheminées de services ils papotèrent de tout et de rien. Harry se disant qu'enfin le peuple sorcier d'Angleterre allait avoir un bon premier ministre. En attendant qu'une cheminée se libère, Harry laissa trainer ses oreilles. Deux hommes étaient en pleine conversation et ça ressemblait beaucoup à des ragots. Et après ça on dit que ce sont les femmes qui cancanent. Harry se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, leur prêtant une oreille discrète.

\- « Si, si je t'assure. Apparemment ils vont encore s'en tirés blanc comme neige. Je te dis, un ami de ma cousine lui a dit que Lucius reprenait les affaires et que ça fonctionnait bien pour lui. »

\- « Ah ouais ? » le second homme se fit pensif. « C'est pour ça alors… »

\- « Quoi donc ? »

Kingsley aussi écoutait ce qui se passait à côté, le prénom de Lucius dans la conversation l'avait interpellé.

\- « He bien apparemment, Amerion Greengrass avait cherché un nouveau prétendant pour sa fille, Astoria, mais récemment il voudrait raviver les fiançailles conclues avec les Malfoy pour qu'elle épouse Draco. »

\- « Ah, c'est bien Amerion ça, toujours à chercher les meilleures opportunités. »

Kingsley sentit les vibrations, étonné il riva ses yeux sur Harry. Ce dernier écoutait attentivement la conversation des deux autres hommes sans bouger au point que certaines personnes qui était derrière eux dans la file d'attente les avaient doublés.

\- « Et attends, pas patient le Greengrass. Apparemment il y va dès aujourd'hui, et avec ses deux filles. » Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard en coins et pouffèrent grassement. « C'est un petit veinard le Draco, j'aurais 20 ans de moins je me verrais bien à sa place. »

Kingsley ne prêtait plus du tout attention à leurs idioties libidineuses de vieux bedonnants. Ils leurs fallait 30 ans de moins plutôt, 40 kg de moins et aussi certainement moins de conneries. Mais ce qui retenait son attention c'était le visage crispé de Harry, et les vibrations, plus puissantes qu'il ne les avait jamais ressenties. Sortant en vagues du corps du brun. Celui-ci releva ses yeux verts droit dans ceux du ministre. La rage pouvait s'y lire.

\- « Désolé Kingsley, mais j'avais oublié, j'ai des obligations, je dois y aller. A une prochaine fois. » sans lui laisser le temps de répondre Potter était déjà parti, laissant un Kingsley Shacklebolt totalement abasourdi derrière lui.

Il transplana devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy et s'avança à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la demeure. Il frappa le heurtoir de la porte et celui-ci, étrangement, produisit comme une sonnerie de porte moldu, et attendit. Un drôle d'elfe de maison, à la peau tirant sur le verdâtre lui ouvrit. Quasiment à l'instant même où l'elfe lui avait ouvert la porte, des gémissements sortirent de derrière un porte non loin de lui. Des gémissements provenant de la gorge de Draco, il en était certain, mais accompagnés de deux voix féminines. Potter sentit la fureur enfler par vague en lui. Il était plein de rage et s'il trouvait ce qu'il pensait dans ce foutu placard ça allait chier. Ce fut des paroles de l'elfe qui le sortirent de ses tourments intérieurs, Il sourit aux personnes postées sur l'escalier et se dirigea directement sur la porte du placard qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec. Et ce qu'il y trouva faillit lui faire perdre tout contrôle… Son Malfoy et les deux gourdasses Greengrass se tripotant dans le placard. Sa fureur, si c'était possible, monta encore d'un cran. Le blond allait payer et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui…

Draco était seul dans sa chambre, et l'heure que lui avait promis Potter était dépassé depuis longtemps et ce dernier ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec ses parents tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il laisse Potter le prendre, avait dit sa mère. Son père avait rajouté que si c'était une sorte de contrat magique qu'ils avaient passé, alors la pénétration serait possiblement l'élément finalisant. Comme une signature. Alors il avait profité de l'absence de Potter pour se changer et se mettre en pyjama. Il avait mis un sous vêtement propre en plus de son pantalon de nuit et de sa chemise. D'habitude, il dormait uniquement en boxer, surtout à cette période de l'année mais là il serait plus simple de repousser Potter avec plusieurs couches de tissus les séparant.

Si ce satané Potter venait un jour. Non. Il devait se réjouir que ce dernier ne revienne pas. Ses parents voulaient absolument le sauver du merdi… Du bazar dans lequel il s'était fourré. Et il ne devait surtout pas avoir envie que Potter le touche à nouveau comme il l'avait touché deux fois aujourd'hui. Même si ça avait été bon. NON ! sale, ça avait été dégradant et mal et il n'avait pas aimé. Il soupira. Toute cette histoire lui donnait mal à la tête. Il alla se coucher, se blottissant sous ses draps et regardant régulièrement l'horloge murale de sa chambre.

Son père lui avait dit que si Potter avait déjà fait tout ce qu'il était prévu qu'il fasse pour Draco alors toute la famille lui était redevable. Ce qui n'était pas un mauvais point car ils pouvaient toujours essayer de modifier le prix à payer tant que celui-ci n'était pas payé. Draco n'avait pas participé activement à la discussion. Préférant rester en retrait et laissant ses parents prendre les mesures qu'ils estimaient nécessaires pour le bien être de leur fils.

Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, quand il commençait à tomber de sommeil, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Un Potter au regard vitreux se tenait au seuil de la pièce, se maintenant à la porte. La chemise légèrement entrouverte et sortit du pantalon, les lèvres rouges. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait pris du bon temps et cela crispa Draco. Le brun avait son regard de prédateur fixé sur lui. Il referma la porte sans la regarder, les yeux toujours fixé sur Draco. Ce dernier se tassa au fond de son lit. D'un pas de panthère il avança, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise, laissant apparaitre son torse. Seul la lune, qui était pleine, bien ronde et bien grosse, illuminait la chambre. Draco déglutit. Potter était beau. Vraiment beau. Et il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Le torse aux muscles dessinés, les larges épaules, le teint légèrement halé…

Bon d'accord, Potter n'avait pas du tout le teint halé, mais contrairement à sa propre teinte de peau tout le monde avait l'air bronzé. Une ligne de poils sombres et fournit partaient de son nombril et se dirigeait sous la limite du pantalon. Hors de la vue de Draco. Le brun continua en défaisant sa boucle de ceinture, puis en déboutonnant son jean qu'il laissa ensuite tomber au sol avec sa chemise. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler les cuisses fermes qu'il avait sous les yeux ni d'essayer de percer les mystères que dissimulait le caleçon large et informe que portait Potter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit un petit pouffement qu'il força ses yeux à regarder ailleurs.

\- « Alors Draco, ce que tu vois te plait ? »

Un petit sourire aguicheur ornait les lèvres du brun et Draco ne put que lâcher une espèce de baragouinage qui ne voulait absolument rien dire. Ni pour Potter ni pour lui-même. C'était juste l'expression de sa propre perte. Draco ressentait à nouveau la force d'attraction de Potter et il s'en voulait de ne pas savoir y résister. Après tout, ses parents ne voulaient pas de cette relation pour lui. Et ses parents lui avaient dit quoi faire. Il leur avait toujours obéit. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que ses parents ne lui avaient pas demander son avis, ils ne lui avaient pas demander ce que lui voulait vraiment. Et alors ? Potter n'avait clairement pas l'intention de lui demander son avis non plus. La petit voix le contredit. Potter lui avait laissé le choix dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il ne l'avait pas forcé, il lui avait demander confirmation plusieurs fois. A ce moment-là Draco avait eu l'occasion de le repousser. Draco fit taire la petite voix au moment où Potter posa un genou sur son lit, dans l'intention évidente de venir se coucher avec lui après avoir soulevé un coin des draps.

\- « Po-Potter, Att-Attends ! » Le brun continua d'avancer, glissant ses deux jambes sous les couvertures et la repositionnant sur sa taille. Il rapprochait son corps de celui de Draco par de lente reptation. « Potter ! » ce fut plus un glapissement que le ton ferme qu'il avait voulu se donner. Le brun venait de poser sa main sur son ventre. « Potter je ne ve- veux pas, Oh ! » la main était lentement descendue, par-dessus le tissu, sur la petite bosse de son pantalon.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas Draco ? Garder tous ces vêtements ? Je comprends, tu ne dois pas être à ton aise » Il avait passé juste un pouce sous l'élastique du pantalon et celui du boxer en même temps. Leur proximité permis à Draco de ressentir le souffle chaud de Potter sur lui. Chaud et alcoolisé. Draco allait de nouveau protester quand le ton se fit plus autoritaire. Toutes les défenses de Draco fondirent comme neige au soleil et il se sentit bien. « Enlève tout Draco. Je te veux nu quand nous sommes au lit. » Le blond hésita un instant à désobéir, voir quelles en seraient les conséquences. Mais le souvenir cuisant de la fessée toute récente lui fit changer d'avis. Il testerait un autre jour. Draco était dans un état d'esprit tel qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que de se retrouver nu dans son lit avec Potter n'était pas une bonne idée pour respecter le plan de ses parents. Et peut-être même qu'il s'en fichait. Le manque de rapidité de Draco pour s'exécuter sembla agacer Potter qui décida de lui arracher de lui-même tout cet encombrant tissu.

Le souffle de Potter était tellement alcoolisé que Draco commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne rien qu'en respirant près de lui. Ou peut-être était-il ivre du désir que le brun faisait naitre en lui. Potter se plaça entre ses jambes, prenant une position allongée au-dessus de lui sans pour autant laisser leurs corps se toucher. Le tissu du caleçon qui caressait l'intérieur des cuisses de Draco le rendait fou. C'était doux, léger et tellement agréable. Potter lui prit les poignets pour placer ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Appuyé sur un coude il était suffisamment surélevé pour pouvoir regarder Draco dans les yeux.

\- « Tu sais Draco, » Il lui embrassa l'intérieur du cou « je suis » il utilisa sa langue pour continuer à caresser le corps sous lui « légèrement » il descendit très légèrement son bassin pour que sa virilité ne frotte qu'à peine celle de Draco. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que le blond se rendit compte que Potter, depuis le début de l'après-midi ne l'avait jamais approché avec son engin. En fait, la seule fois ou Draco l'avait senti c'était en sixième année et encore tous les deux était vêtu de leur uniforme scolaire.

Potter créa une friction tellement légère que Draco ne put s'empêcher de gémir de frustration. En fait si depuis le début de l'après-midi il avait jouit deux fois, le brun lui n'avait rien laissé paraitre. « Alcoolisé. » Nouvelle friction un peu plus appuyée. Draco était tellement perdu dans ses pensées et surtout dans ses propres sensations qu'il ne se souvenait même plus du début de la phrase. Il décida qu'il s'en fichait et décida de lever son bassin afin d'accéder à plus de friction. Potter le laissa faire. « Et mon temps de réaction » Le brun ne bougeait plus du tout, mais le feu dans les reins de Draco était devenu trop puissant, alors il plaqua totalement son bassin à celui de Potter.

\- « Haaaa » sa virilité se frottait contre celle du brun, il arquer le dos, les mains toujours maintenus au-dessus de sa tête, afin d'accéder au maximum de plaisir à sa portée. Celle de Potter avait l'air plus grande et plus grosse que la sienne et peut-être même plus dur. Ou c'était juste le fait de ne pas encore l'avoir vu qui lui faisait dire ça. « Est moindre par rapport à d'habitude » Draco avait encore plus écarté les jambes et s'appuyait dessus le plus possible contre le corps fort et immobile de Potter. Il était tellement excité qu'il était en train d'humidifier le caleçon de brun avec son liquide séminal. « Mais Draco, il me semble pourtant » Draco se frotta plus fort, plus vite contre Potter. Il voulait venir. Il voulait venir contre ce corps magnifique et cette bite dure. « T'avoir demandé » Draco y était presque. Il poussait des soupirs, des râles, il tournait la tête de droite et de gauche tellement le plaisir montait en lui comme la pression dans un chaudron minute.

\- « Ah oui, oui, presque, Hmmmm, encore… Aïïïïe ! » toute l'agréable pression retomba d'un coup en même temps que Potter c'était mis sur ses genoux et lui avait violement agrippé les couilles.

\- « De m'appeler maître. » Draco se tortillait, essayant d'échapper à la poigne de fer qui l'avait empêché de jouir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Potter e voulait-il pas le laisser jouir.

\- « Est-ce que tu m'écoute Draco ? » Le ton était léger mais la menace derrière ça était, elle, bien lourde.

\- « Je- Je… » Le cerveau de Draco tournait à mille à l'heure. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose mais quoi ? il n'avait pas du tout écouté ce que lui avait dit Potter. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était une phrase en rapport avec maître, ou quelque chose dans le genre… Il comprit.

\- « Oui, maître. Désolé maître. » La main qui l'avait coupé dans son élan relâcha sa prise. Malgré la douleur son érection n'avait que très peu perdu de son ampleur.

\- « C'est bien Draco, ne l'oublie plus je pourrais devenir méchant. Retourne-toi maintenant. » Draco s'installa sur le ventre et Potter toujours entre ses jambes. Ce dernier lui attrapa les poignets et les lui maintient croisés haut sur son dos d'une seule main, étirant douloureusement ses épaules. Les doigts de sa deuxième main trouvèrent naturellement leurs places dans la bouche de Draco, lui maintenant la mâchoire inferieur ouverte. Automatiquement Draco se mit à sucer les doigts dans sa bouche. Il voulait faire plaisir à son maître. Potter s'allongea sur lui. Draco sentit immédiatement la verge de son maître se placer entre ses deux fesses. Sans qu'il n'y ai plus aucune barrière de tissu. Draco paniqua et commença à essayer d'éloigner son bassin de celui de Potter. Ce dernier lui releva brutalement les bras et la douleur ressentit immobilisa Draco dans l'instant. Il gémit, les doigts dans sa bouche l'empêchant de parler.

\- « Chut, calme toi, calme toi ma petite chose. Je te promets de ne te faire ressentir que du plaisir. Si tu es gentil. Est-ce que ton maître t'a déjà fait mal ? » Draco hocha négativement de la tête. « Non ? alors tu vois laisse-moi faire Draco. Tu ne t'appartiens plus. Tu es à moi. » Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille alternant avec des mordillements et commença doucement à frotter son long et épais sexe dans la raie de Draco. « Tu n'es plus une personne maintenant Draco, tu es mon jouet, à moi. Tu dois accepter que je me serve de toi autant que j'en ai envie. Pour mon plaisir. » Draco commença à se sentir excité par la longueur qui se frottait à lui. Et par les paroles de son maître. Les mouvements de bassin de Potter faisaient s'écraser ses propres hanches contre le matelas. Créant une nouvelle friction au niveau de sa propre dureté. « Est- ce que tu comprends Draco ? Que maintenant je tirerais mon plaisir de tes gémissements. De douleur ou de plaisir ? » Il émit un petit geignement, bavant sur les draps à cause des doigts maintenant toujours sa bouche ouverte et écrasant sa langue. « Il ne tient qu'à toi d'être une bonne et obéissante petite chose pour que je sois porté à te donner du plaisir. »

Son maître se releva, créant un froid désagréable qui le fit gémir. Il voulait de nouveau ressentir la chaleur et la friction. Il agita ses fesses en l'air pour faire comprendre ce dont il avait envie. Il essaya de jeter un coup d'œil en coin pour voir ce que son maître faisait mais ce dernier se contentait de le regarder. Les doigts dans sa bouche furent retirés et directement placés à l'entrée de son trou.

\- « Oh maître, oui. S'il vous plait… »

\- « Soulève ton bassin Draco, je veux avoir une belle vue sur ton petit trou pendant que je le détends. » Draco obéit immédiatement et la tête dans les oreillers, le cul en l'air, son maître entre ses jambes écartées, sa verge tendue contre son ventre et ses bras maintenue haut dans son dos par Potter. Il devait offrir un sacré spectacle. Pourvu que ses parents ou Flubber ne rentre pas dans sa chambre. Il voulait sentir les doigts de son maître dans son cul. A chaque fois ça avait été génial et il avait encore envie de jouir. Son maître inséra deux doigts d'un coup en lui. Ce fut légèrement douloureux mais bon en même temps. Il était utilisé pour le plaisir de son maître. Il était heureux.

Potter commença un mouvement de va et viens dans son cul sans même attendre qu'il se soit un peu habitué, pratiquant en même temps des mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter au maximum ses chairs.

\- « Tu sais Draco, si je rentre saoul ce soir c'est uniquement de ta faute. Ron et Hermione m'attendait chez moi quand j'y suis repassé, apparemment suite à une demande de Kingsley car je serais partie comme une furie ce matin. Et j'ai bien fait car je t'ai retrouvé dans un placard en train de t'amuser un peu trop Draco n'est-ce pas ? » Les mouvements des doigts s'étaient fait plus brusques et l'étreinte sur ses poignets se resserra. Apparemment une demi-journée ne suffisait pas pour que Potter tourne la page sur ce petit incident.

\- « Et puis Ron et moi nous nous sommes un peu disputé au sujet de son frère… Mais rien qui ne t'intéresse ne t'inquiète pas. » Draco gémit, les doigts avaient nettement ralentit leurs cadences et désormais cela ressemblait plus à une caresse à l'intérieur de lui.

\- « Puis j'ai peut-être lâché le fait que maintenant tu étais à moi Draco. Hermione à eut l'air offusqué. Alors il a fallu qu'on boive pour se réconcilier, il y avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas siroté un verre tous les trois alors tu comprends ça nous a vite tourné la tête. » Potter cracha sur son anus, ce qui rendit la pénétration plus douce. La bave agit sur lui comme un lubrifiant et Draco se tortillait. Il voulait frotter son sexe quelque part. Ce que lui faisait son maître était trop bon. Il en voulait encore plus. Draco n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir en une seule journée et il se demanda si c'était naturellement possible.

\- « Et puis si j'ai bu c'est aussi parce que je n'arrivais à penser à rien d'autre qu'à toi Draco. Toute la journée tu t'ai tortillé sous mes attentions, faisant ta petite salope, exprès pour m'exciter. Je me suis retenu pour ne pas te prendre directement et violemment comme tu le méritais. Mis regarde toi, tu continu de gémir et de te tortiller au bout de mes doigts. M'incitant à te mettre quelque chose de plus gros pour te calmer. »

Draco était outré. S'il se tortillait et gémissais ce n'était pas pour exciter Potter. C'était à cause de ce que ce dernier lui faisait subir. Son maître retira ses doigts et Draco gémit de frustration. Il s'en voulut immédiatement et se mordit la langue pour se punir de donner raison à Potter. Il gémissait et se tortillait pour que son maître lui en donne plus. Quelque chose de plus gros et de plus doux se plaça contre son anus dilaté. Draco ne bougea plus. Il avait peur que s'il faisait le moindre geste son maître décide de ne pas continuer. Il se détesterait plus tard pour avoir tant voulu le pénis d'un autre homme en lui mais pour l'instant la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que si Potter ne la lui mettait pas, et vite, alors il risquait de pleurer.

Mais il ne se passa rien, son maître se contentait de caresser l'entrée de Draco avec son gland humide, étalant les gouttes suintantes de son désir. Il gémit plus fort et essaya de pousser son bassin en arrière de façon lascive pour appuyer l'objet de sa convoitise plus fort contre lui. Mais ses bras maintenus l'empêchaient de faire trop de mouvement.

\- « Oui Draco ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? » Son maître pressa brièvement son gland de façon plus insistante puis se recula de nouveau pour ne procurer qu'un effleurement frustrant à Draco. Nom de dieu ! Potter ne voulait quand même pas qu'il le supplie de lui mettre sa queue, bordel ! Oh… C'était certainement exactement ce que Potter voulait. Il n'était pas prêt de supplier pour une tel chose ! Après tout il n'avait accepté cet arrangement que pour le bien de sa famille. Il n'y prenait aucun plaisir par Mordred ! C'était uniquement Potter qui usait de sa magie pour le charmer !

Malheureusement pour lui, si son esprit était clair là-dessus, que Potter le forçait, son corps lui ne faisait que se tortiller pour avoir plus et sa verge était tellement dure qu'il avait l'impression de l'entendre gémir pour sa délivrance. Alors Draco décida d'opter pour un compromis. Donner à son corps une partie de ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à supplier Potter. Il laissa son bassin retomber sur le lit et commença à frotter sa verge contre les draps, lui procurant une douce friction libératrice. Il était comme un animal en rut, uniquement concentré sur son plaisir et sur la façon de l'obtenir. Il se mit à haleter plus fort, les yeux fermés, il sentait que ses cheveux étaient humides de sa transpiration et retombaient en mèches épaisses autour de son visage, le chatouillant. C'était si bon. Il était sûr de pouvoir atteindre l'orgasme rien que de cette façon même si la verge de son maître était loin de son cul désireux.

Une violente claque sur ses fesses l'arrêta un instant, ainsi qu'un rire moqueur.

\- « Mon esclave est une telle salope… Relève ton bassin immédiatement Draco ou je t'attache au plafond. Je te laisserais dur, alternant les punitions et les caresses toute la nuit, t'empêchant de jouir. Et au matin j'appellerai tes parents pour qu'ils viennent te voir, la bite suintante et me suppliant pour que je te fasse jouir de n'importe quelle façon. » Draco était tellement proche de venir, en serait-il capable avant que son maître ne mette à exécution ses menaces ou valait-il mieux obéir. L'idée que ses parents puissent le surprendre dans un cet état ne l'incita pas à tenter le diable. Alors à contre cœur, il releva les hanches en poussant de petit sanglot de frustration.

\- « Allons, allons mon tout beau, il ne tient qu'à toi d'avoir ce que tu veux. Il suffit de demander. »

\- « S'il vous plait, maître… » La seconde main du brun lui caressait la zone rougit par la claque tout en allant titiller son trou.

\- « Que veux-tu Draco ? » La voix de Potter était douce et rauque, il était lui-même très excité de passer à la suite.

\- « Maître… faites jouir votre esclave, s'il vous plait. »

\- « De quelle façon ? » Draco se tortillait. Potter ne l'épargnait pas, il voulait une description explicite et cela fit rougir Draco. Il sentit son visage le bruler. Il n'utilisait jamais de tels mots. Le mieux serait de tout dire d'un coup comme on retire un pansement.

\- « Maître, faites jouir votre esclave grâce à votre bite dans son cul. Pitié. » Voilà, il avait demandé, il avait même supplié pour ne pas avoir à recommencer et parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Encore une fois il aurait pu dire non et encore une fois il avait choisi Potter et ses agissements tordus. Il ne pourrait plus se dire que son maître l'avait forcé pour soulager son âme.

\- « Tu es sur Draco ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Car quand je vais commencer je ne m'arrêterais plus, qu'importe ce que tu diras, compris ? »

\- « Oui maître, pitié, pitié » sanglota Draco. Alors Draco sentit le gland reprendre la place qu'il avait quitté, Potter lâcha ses poignets pour descendre sur sa hanche et le maintenir fermement en position. Et il poussa, une lente et inéluctable poussé à l'intérieur de lui. C'était plus gros que trois doigts et Draco rua vers l'avant pour essayer d'échapper à cette énorme chose qui se frayait un chemin en lui. Couinant de douleur face à la sensation d'écartèlement.

\- « Oh Draco tu es délicieux. Si étroit, si parfait. » Draco sentit les couilles de son maître posés contre les siennes, après que le membre fut entré en lui dans sa totalité. Potter ne bougea plus quelque instant, le temps que Draco s'habitue à sa présence. Une fois la douleur de la pénétration passé, Draco n'eut plus mal, il se sentait juste rempli et excité par cette énorme chose pulsante dans son cul qui lui procurait des frissons. Il gémit et haleta de frustration et cela sembla donner le signal de départ à Potter. Ce dernier lui agrippa les hanches des deux mains et se retira rapidement pour se renfoncer violemment en Draco. Le bruit du claquement provoqué par le choc de collisions de ses fesses et du pubis de son maître était vraiment très excitant et en lui, le frottement était si merveilleux. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Son maître continua sur ce rythme, changeant régulièrement d'angle d'entrée.

\- « Oh maître ouiiiiii » le nouvel angle frappait quelque chose en Draco et il en pleura de plaisir. Son maître agrippa sa nuque d'une main, lui enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller et le besogna plus rapidement frappant à chaque coup le point en Draco. Il perdit la tête et toute autre notion que cette queue allant et venant en lui, se déhanchant autant que possible pour qu'il vienne le plus profondément en lui. Sa propre érection était plus douloureuse que jamais, des gouttes s'échappant de son gland tombait sur les draps. Il voulut se saisir de son membre pour se branler et enfin jouir tant le plaisir devenait insupportable mais la prise sur sa nuque se fit plus douloureuse.

\- « Non. Pas maintenant, uniquement quand je te le dirais. » Draco gémit, il voulait tellement venir. Se libérer. Potter lui attrapa les bras et le tira en arrière, cambrant le corps de Draco dans une position instable. Il n'avait plus d'appui, le haut de son corps était maintenu à quelque centimètre au-dessus du lit sans rien à quoi se raccrocher et les violents coups de boutoirs de son maître le poussait en avant, L'obligeant à s'en remettre totalement à Potter pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase brusquement la tête dans le matelas. C'était une position inconfortable pour lui, il ne pouvait rien maitriser et devait se contenter de subir. Son maître dominait totalement la situation et Draco ne s'en sentit que plus dur. Il était entièrement soumis au bon vouloir de l'homme derrière lui. Une main relâcha sa prise sur l'un de ses bras et il put s'appuyer sur celle-ci, toujours étirait en arrière par son deuxième bras. La main qui l'avait lâché agrippait maintenant son sexe et le branlait furieusement. Mais il se retient car son maître ne l'avait pas autorisé à venir.

\- « Allez Draco, jouit pour moi. » Il vient en de long jet dans la main de son maître, son cul se crispant spasmodiquement autour de la queue qui continuait de le besogner durement.

Il gémit, cria et tourna presque de l'œil tellement son orgasme avait été incroyable. Son corps avait perdu pieds sous les assauts de plaisir et il était maintenant allongé de tout son long sur le lit, tentant de reprendre ses esprits alors que son maître continuait de lui limer le cul. Finalement ce dernier lui agrippa la tête, la tira en arrière et lui mordit le cou alors que Draco sentit de long jet chaud se rependre en lui. La main dans ses cheveux relâcha sa prise et commença de douce caresse.

« A moi. A moi pour toujours. » Draco s'endormit sur ces paroles de son maître.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Petite note de fin de chap ! Donc voilà on est de retour au présent. On sait ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier grâce à Ron (précédent chap) et Kingsley pendant que Draco restait à se morfondre au manoir.

J'espère que leur première fois vous a plu ?

Merci pour les commentaires et ajout en follow à tous/toutes.

Merci à : Florence Baker, armonia Granger, Lola-La-Folle-Potter, Deponia, Taqasim, Lyxiie et mower

Allez voir sur mon profil, le ps final contient l'adresse d'un blog pour discuter. hachetétépépointslashslashskyrockpointlavieillebiquepointcom


End file.
